Phantom Stoppable
by Spidey108
Summary: Danny's been a lot of things. Captain of the Middleton Soccer Team, sidekick to Kim Possible and having fun with his older brother Ron, but when weird things start happening around him and he discovers a secret about himself, how will he react? Will he step up to deal with it or will he keep it hidden from everyone and lose his friends to secrets? Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1: Prom Night with a Mecha

**ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!**

** *Takes a couple of deep breaths.***

** No more requests for stories until I get this done.**

** ... I'M LOOKING AT YOU PHIL!**

** *Coughs a bit***

** Sorry, Phil is a guy that I know in real life who knew that I typed on fanfiction and he's been begging me to type this story for nearly half a year.**

** It got to the point where he started acting like Sheldon from the Big Bang Theory to annoy me into doing it.**

** So there Phil, I did this story.**

** ... And I'll admit that I had a little fun typing it.**

** Anyways, now that m homicidal rant is out of the way, I really hope you enjoy this story.**

** And if Phil doesn't like it I am going to send Freddy Krueger after him for annoying me for no reason at all.**

_**Chapter 01: Prom Date with a Mecha**_

A red head fifteen year old girl with green eyes, wearing a green midrif shirt and blue jeans, was looking at the time as she held a book while leaning against a door. "Where is he?" She muttered, waiting for someone to show up.

After twelve more seconds, she turned to leave only to hear rapid footsteps, that got more wild as the door that she was leaning on closed.

"No, no no-!" **WHAM.**

The girl winced, realizing what just happened as she opened the door again to have a fifteen year old with snowy white hair and neon green eyes, wearing a black light jacket and grey pants fall over in pain, his silver chained necklace with a DP emblem, showing before it fell out of sight in his shirt. "Thanks for holding the door KP." The teen muttered in pain as he crumpled to the floor.

"Sorry Danny." Kim Possible apologized as her childhood friend shook his head to clear the ringing out. "You alright?"

"I'm fine." Danny Stoppable muttered getting up rubbing his head. "Just a small bruise."

"So why were you late getting here?" Kim asked as they walked down the hallway.

"I forgot to set my alarm." Danny answered with a shrug before smiling widely at seeing the banners hung up in the hallways. "Alright it's Spirit Week!"

"Please tell me you're not going to go crazy like last time." Kim said to him in a serious tone.

"Hey the candle wax on the bleachers was not intentional." Danny tried to defend himself as Kim gave him a look of disbelief.

"And how did you accidentally put hot candle wax on the school bleachers?" Kim asked sarcastically.

Danny opened his mouth to answer when they heard the warning bell ring.

"We'll talk more after class."

"It really was an accident!" Danny tried to say as Kim got out of sight. "Oh well, time for History."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Four hours later, Danny opened his locker to get his lunch when he frowned. "That is so unfair." He complained when he saw a small Naked Mole Rat laying on a makeshift hammock between two books while wearing sunglasses as a huge desk lamp was somehow turned on inside of the locker, giving the little guy a tan.

The Naked Mole Rat looked at him over the shades. "Fair, fair." He squeaked.

Looking at the Mole Rat, Danny turned the lamp off much to the Mole Rat's chagrin. "If you don't want to join me at lunch Rufus, then I guess I'll have to eat all the Bueno Nacho by my lonesome self-."

Rufus threw the sunglasses off and bounced out of the locker and onto Danny's Shoulder. "Buenos!"

Chuckling to himself, Danny closed the locker and turned to see Kim shaking her head at the scene. "What?"

"Danny, haven't you thought about getting yourself a normal pet? Maybe something that's not naked?" Kim asked as Rufus blew a raspberry at her for that remark.

Danny laughed at that. "As my older brother Ron says, never be normal." He said, not noticing how Kim's face went slack as she looked down the hallway and she had a big goofy grin on her face. "Plus, Rufus is a great friend-."

Looking over and nearly giving a start at how her face was, Danny waved a hand in front of her face. "Kim? KP?" He asked as he was sure that she was drooling before he tried a nickname that her mother called her when they were kids. "Kimmy-Cub?"

Considering how Kim hated that nickname and didn't react when Danny said it, he frowned and followed her gaze.

"Oh." Danny said in realization as he saw that she was staring at Joshua Mankey, a tall blonde teen that wore a black shirt with a vertical red line. "Josh Mankey."

Rufus made a gagging noise. "Mankey."

Chuckling at his friend, Danny turned only to blink when he saw that Kim was gone. "Huh?" Looking around his eyes widened at seeing how Kim seemingly warped right behind Josh when he wasn't looking. "One day she'll tell me how she does that."

Josh had his chin cupped as he looked at a poster, but he sensed someone behind him. "What does this say to you?" He asked, hoping to get a second opinion.

Kim's eyes widened, not expecting this as she began to stumble over her words. "Oh, well, it's, um... You know-, totally, uh-." Danny was left doing a face palm at this embarrassing scene, as Josh turned and his eyes lit up in recognition.

"Hey you're Kim Possible right?" Josh asked causing Kim's face to go red at how her crush knew her name. "I saw you on the News last night, you saved some ambassador from being kidnapped last week."

"Uh, y-yeah." Kim nodded at that. "It was no biggie really."

"No it wasn't." Danny looked at Rufus. "Especially since they were a bunch of amatuars."

"Uh-huh." Rufus agreed as Josh spoke up again.

"That was cool."

Kim's face was resembling a tomato right about now. "Yeah, uh thanks." She said before seeing Josh leave. "Bye!"

"If talking to a crush was an assignment I'd give you a C minus." Danny spoke up causing Kim to glare at him for that remark. "What? I would've said a D, but you spoke to him a lot longer than last time."

Smiling a bit at that, Kim groaned. "I can't form a single sentence around Josh." She complained as they began to walk to Lunch. "How am I going to ask him to Friday's Dance?"

Danny's eyes widened. "Wait, don't we always go together?" He asked in confusion.

Kim stopped as she realized she forgot to tell Danny of her idea as she coughed nervously, not wanting to hurt his feelings by mistake. "Well yes, but only as, you know friends." She stressed on the friends part as Danny nodded, getting the idea. "And this time I thought that maybe we could both find an actual date?"

"Oh, sure." Danny said with a smile. "That sounds like fun."

"Great, so who are you going to ask?" Kim asked curiously.

"Hmm..." Danny got an evil idea. "Bonnie?" He suggested and busted out laughing at the look of horror on Kim's face at him suggesting the bossiest girl in the school that has a heated rivalry with Kim in cheerleading.

Rolling her eyes as she got the joke, Kim had a light smile before a quick rapid beeping noise erupted from her backpack.

Shoving her hand in, Kim pulled a blue PDA looking device out. "What up, Wade?" She asked as the screen showed a ten year old African American boy, that wore a plain light blue shirt, as he was sitting at a computer.

"Meet me by your locker."

Raising an eyebrow, wondering what he wanted, Kim headed to her locker as Danny sighed and opened the bagged lunch. before pulling out a small dish and opened it. "Dig in." He said to the now cheering Rufus on his shoulder, but the little guy dove into the bag. "Hey, that one's my Chimichanga!"

Ignoring the incident behind her, Kim opened her locker to show a big computer with Wade on the screen. "You guy's won't believe how many hits your getting on this site." He said as a list began to print out. "Everyone wants your help!"

Looking at the list as Rufus savagely attacked his lunch, Danny frowned. "Mrs. Gilmore wants someone to watch her cats." He said showing a little distaste. "For a week."

Kim shuddered at that idea. "Ugh! Seven days, eight cats."

"And one litter box." Danny joked as a burp resounded from his bag. "I think you should probably draw the line at this in the do anything routine."

"Focus on the Japan one." Wade said causing Danny to look down to see one from Tokyo. "Just let me supply the security footage."

At first it was just a video of a normal factory, before a blue skinned man with black hair and a scar under his left eye, wearing a blue lab coat, came swinging out on a ladder attached to a helicopter and punched the camera out.

"Whoa!" Kim cried out as she narrowed her eyes. "Rewind and freeze, Wade." As Wade did so, Kim nodded as she recognized the man. "Dr. Drakken."

"Your Arch-Enemy." Danny confirmed getting a confused look from Kim.

"Don't you mean 'our' Arch-Enemy?"

"KP, the guy doesn't even know my name." Danny deadpanned with a look. "It's always 'Kim Possible and the buffoon' to him. So that makes him your enemy."

"We should go." Kim said, closing her locker.

"And how exactly are we going to get to Tokyo on a school night?" Danny asked as they took off running.

"I'll phone a friend." Kim explained.

"You mean like how we had Dillon the guy from the Sewage Plant get us to Virginia?" Danny deadpanned remembering that ride. "We stank for weeks after that one."

"Trust me, I got a better way." Kim promised shuddering from that memory.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A few hours they were in a first class Jet flying over the seas. "Now this is nice." Danny commented as he and Rufus were both wearing sunglasses. "Best way to travel in my opinion."

But now he was wearing a black t-shirt along with tan cargo pants while Kim was wearing the same thing, only her shirt was another midrif.

"Thanks for the lift Britina." Kim said looking at the blonde haired teen popstar that wore a purple sleeveless shirt.

"Kim, duh." Britina said with a smile. "It's the least I can do after you saved my Chicago show."

"That backstage fire is no big." Kim waved the praise away.

Britina rolled her eyes at that, but she smiled. "For you anyway, it must be so awesome not to be afraid of anything."

"Fearless I am not." Kim said causing Danny to look at her over his sunglasses.

"KP, I've seen you wrestle a shark with your barehands and stay calm with a tiny bomb on your nose, what could possibly scare you-?" Then Danny's eyes widened as the thought settled in. "Oh my God it's Josh isn't it-."

Kim elbowed him to keep him quiet.

"Ow."

But Britina heard enough and she was now interested. "Ooh, Crush story."

"I just feel so ridiculous around him." Kim said before Danny coughed.

"KP, you save the world on a daily basis, you are a head cheerleader and you're a straight-A student, so the way I see it Josh Mankey would have to be crazy to not go to the dance with you." He said trying to help her with this issue.

"He's right." Britina said hoping to help Kim for what she did for her. "Just ask him, what's the worst that can happen?"

Danny's phone went off at that moment. "Hello?" Danny answered as Kim and Britina began to talk about other stuff that he wasn't interested in.

"_What's this I hear about my little bro looking to hook up on a date to prom?_" Ron Stoppable's voice came through the phone causing Danny's eyes to widen.

"Who told you?" Danny asked cautiously.

"_Dude, I may be a Senior but I still go to school._" Ron remarked causing Danny to groan. "_And Casanova Stoppable is about to help you out man._"

"Uh, thanks Ron but I think I'm fine doing it by myself." Danny said trying not to sound like a jerk because he actually liked his older brother, he did get Rufus for him after all, it's just that he doesn't want any help in the dating department from this guy when he fails epically at it.

"_Come on Danny, I can make you a bachelor._" Ron persisted before he frowned. "_Hey where are you anyway?_"

"Flying to Japan." Danny answered without thinking. "Kim called Britina up for a ride-."

"_Britina?!_" Danny had to pull his phone away from his ear. "_Popstar Britina? Dude, ask her._"

"Uh no." Danny said with a weird look. "I'll ask someone from the school."

"_... Then can I ask her?_"

Danny was going to say no before he thought about needling his brother for this as he smirked for a bit. "Hold on." Walking over he held the phone out to Britina. "My brother wants to ask you a question."

"Hello?" Britina said through the phone as Danny sat back down.

"Your brother is going to ask her to prom?" Kim asked in disbelief already knowing Ron.

"He is and I can't wait to hold this over his head when we get back." Danny said cheerfully.

Kim raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why?" She asked because Danny usually never does that.

"He put a sour wart drop in my mouth while I was asleep." Danny said remembering that incident. "Then he proceeded to put more before I woke up almost dehydrated as he ran before I could hit him for that."

"No." Britina said as she closed the phone and handed it to Danny. "Persistent brother you have."

"Don't I know it." Danny said with a chuckle. "Don't get me wrong he's a good guy, but I just think he tries too hard."

With that, he closed his eyes going to sleep as he waited for the jet to land.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

But while he was asleep, he had a weird dream.

He was just standing in the ruins of an old house with singe marks everywhere as well as three people standing in the ruins and he couldn't make anything out on them.

"Where am I?" Danny asked in confusion. "KP? Rufus? Anyone?"

As he took a few steps, Danny's head began to buzz causing him to grab it in annoyance before it felt like explosions were going off inside of it as he fell to his knees in pain.

"Gh-t Portal!"

"No such thing."

"Of course there is."

"You'll see Jazzy-Pants."

"Jack, you forgot to turn it on."

"Thanks Maddie!"

"Danny and I both agree when I say that there are no such things as Gh-ts."

"Where is Danny?"

"He's by the Gh-t Portal!"

"Get away from there!"

"Don't touch that."

**BOOM!**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Danny wake up." Kim shook Danny awake as the jet began to descend, but it was also because he was twisting and turning in his sleep. "We're almost at the landing platform."

"Huh?" Danny sleepily rubbed his eyes as he looked out the window.

Kim decided to ask a question. "Are you alright?" She asked with her arms crossed. "You were muttering in your sleep."

"I'm fine." Danny promised, although he was wondering what the hell that dream was about. "Now let's go get your Arch-Nemesis and put him in jail."

"Our Arch-Nemesis." Kim said as they left.

"You're the hero here." Danny argued with a laugh. "I'm just the lovable sidekick."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Minutes later, they were outside the building where Dr. Drakken broke into when a black haired woman wearing a red dress greeted them along with an elderly man in a black suit.

The woman spoke up. "Thank you for coming, Kim Possible." She said with a bow. "My name is Yoshiko, translator for Nakausumi-San."

"What's the sitch?" Kim asked getting to business immediately.

"They have taken over our entire factory." Yoshiko said with a nod. "The workers are trapped inside."

"How many?" Kim asked urgently.

"Two."

"Two what?" Danny asked his question. "Hundred? Thousand? Oh hell is it million?"

Yoshiko laughed. "No just two." She said as the two teen heroes blinked at that answer. "This is the most state of the art automated factory in the world."

Danny opened his mouth then shook his head, unable to come up with anything to say to that.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In a few moments, Kim and Danny snuck to the roof as they were gently opening the roof window as they watched the blue scientist pace through the room. "I don't get it." Kim muttered in confusion. "What's Drakken doing in a video game factory?"

"Maybe he's an avid player?" Danny suggested causing Kim to give him a look before he gasped. "Oh no."

"What?"

"He's going to take over the world through D.O.O.M!" Rufus gasped in horror as well, leaving Kim to look at them weirdly.

"Somehow I don't think that's the case Danny." Kim said with a sigh as they managed to get the window opened.

"KP, D.O.O.M allows the winner complete access to the internet." Danny said in a hushed tone as they were sneaking through the factory now. "If I was evil that would've been my plan."

"Which would make you a better villain than Dr. Drakken."

Danny blinked. "Was that an insult or a compliment?" He asked before Kim did a shushing motion, as she pulled a make-up mirror out and used it to look around the corner.

"I see the hostages." Kim said as she went to close the mirror before gasping. "Oh no."

"What?" Danny asked cautiously.

Then Kim sighed in relief. "I thought I saw a zit." She said causing Danny's eye to twitch as the mirror was put up. "False alarm."

"Really?" Danny asked with a little annoyance. "Right now?"

Kim chuckled before handing Danny the Kimmunicator. "I'll free the hostages."

"Leaving me to be the distraction." Danny finished with a sigh. "Yet again."

"You make a good distraction." Kim told him before climbing the boxes.

"That's twice in five minutes that I don't know if she complimented or insulted me." Danny muttered to Rufus as he made to the video box.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Konichiwa." A yellow cartoon head on the screen said as boxes moved on a conveyor belt. "Konichiwa."

Dr. Drakken was ready to rip his hair out as he heard it a hundred times by now. "Can't you shut that stupid thing off?!" He shouted to the hostages as they just looked at him, leaving the man to clench his fists in anger as he took it out on one of the two henchmen that were hacking the machine and kicked the poor guy in the butt. "Put some elbow grease into it."

While he was venting he didn't notice a black haired woman wearing a green and black uniform walking up to him until she tapped his shoulder. "Dr. Drakken-."

"**GAH!**" Dr. Drakken screamed as he jumped, causing the woman to cry out as well. "Shego don't sneak up on me."

"I wasn't sneaking up on you." Shego said with her arms crossed.

"Ninja's make more noise than you." Dr. Drakken said stubbornly. "Quit it."

By that point the video changed to show Rufus doing a tap dance wearing a small top hat and twirling a miniature cane, while a song was going off on the screen.

"_Hello! ma baby, Hello! Ma honey, Hello! ma ragtime gal. Send me a kiss by wire, baby my heart's on fire! If you refuse me, Honey, you'll lose me, then you'll be left alone; Oh baby, telephone and tell me I'm your own. Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello there._"

While Dr. Drakken was staring in disbelief, Kim managed to make it to the hostages and slowly cut through the rope.

"That Mole Rat belongs to that white haired kid that travels with Possible." Shego said with narrowed eyes.

"Grr, I can never remember his name." Drakken complained causing Danny who could hear them to groan.

"Knew it." Danny muttered before they lost their feed. "Huh?"

Danny looked at Rufus who shrugged before yipping and he turned to see Shego standing behind him holding the severed wire. "Looney Tunes Frog Lyrics?" Shego asked with a raised eyebrow. "Really?"

Danny chuckled nervously. "It's a classic."

"So's this." Shego's fist ignited a greenish glow as Danny backed up and grabbed Rufus before taking off running.

'_KP where are you?_' Danny thought to himself before he pushed a few boxes over as he ran, while he did know how to fight, someone like Shego was way out of his league at the moment.

On hearing a noise, Danny turned around to see-... Nothing?

"What?" Danny asked himself before turning back around to be slugged by Shego who managed to get in front of him. "What is it with women who can pull that trick off?!" He held his face in pain.

"Danny!" Kim came down and kicked Shego back. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I only injured my pride." Danny muttered as he got up only for Drakken to smirk.

"Kim Possible and-... Bleach Boy!"

"Oi!" Danny glared at him for that remark but Drakken didn't notice.

"You think to thwart my plan-." Drakken began only for Shego to interrupt him.

"Don't tell them the plan."

Drakken twitched in annoyance. "I'll handle this Shego."

Shego snorted. "Yeah, but I remember everytime you stop to blab about your big plan, they win."

"... Right." Drakken said as he pulled a control out and pushed the button.

Immediately, two drill like claws shot through the roof and latched onto the piece of machinery that Drakken had his men work on, and his men attached hooks to the machine before jumping on, followed by Drakken and Shego as the former began laughing notoriously while it took off with Kim glaring at them.

"... KP?"

"Yeah?" Kim asked still glaring at her arch enemy who was now a small dot in the sky.

"How come the bad guys always get the cool equipment?" Danny asked with a weird look.

That was seriously starting to bother him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Where is Danny?"

"He's by the Gh-t Portal!"

"Get away from there!"

"Don't touch that."

**BOOM!**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny woke up the next morning yawning as he got out of bed while Rufus got out of a makeshift bed on his dresser and mimicked his yawn.

"Morning Rufus." Danny greeted as he pulled out his shirt.

"Morning." Rufus greeted back sleepily.

As Danny put his shirt on he frowned as he thought about his dream.

It was one that he's been having every so often, more so than ever lately.

The name Jazz sounded familiar, but he can't for the life of him remember.

Then the door burst open before Danny could think more on the dream as a blonde haired boy wearing a red shirt and tan pants ran in. "You ready bro?" Ron Stoppable asked with a wide smile.

"Uh, for what?" Danny asked showing a little fear of what his brother had planned.

"Today I'm devoting all of my free time to finding you a date!" Ron promised, making Danny go pale in horror. "You can thank me all you want later."

"How about not at all?" Danny asked as he was being dragged off.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I do not believe it." A middle aged man with brown hair, wearing a white shirt, a red tie and black slacks muttered as he read the paper while Kim was stirring her cereal. "That Drakken fellow stole a factory-." Kim winced a bit at remembering that. "While the hostages were saved by world renown teen hero Kim Po-." He put the paper down and smiled. "Great job honey."

Kim snorted. "Yeah, until I let Drakken get away." She said in annoyance. "I have to try and figure out his plan before he takes over the world." Then Kim sighed and placed a hand through her hair. "And then there's that Josh thing-."

"Josh thing?" Mr. Possible asked causing Kim to clam up a bit as he asked. "Who's that, another mad scientist bent on world conquest?"

"Uh no." Kim looked down a little red in the face. "Josh is this boy I want to take to the dance."

Mr. Possible twitched a bit on hearing that. "Don't you ususally go with Danny at these school functions?"

"Yeah, but Danny's a friend." Kim said with a shrug as if that explained everything. "Josh is a hottie."

Now Mr. Possible looked a little uncomfortable as he coughed. "I just wouldn't give up without a fight." Then he pointed at the paper. "About Drakken I mean, and no mentioning the word hottie during breakfast."

"Who's a hottie?" A red haired woman wearing a white lab coat asked as she walked into the room.

"We're not talking about it." Mr. Possible tried to say.

"Josh Mankey." Kim answered.

"Ooo!" Two identical ten year old boys walked in, only their shirts letting a person know who was who as one wore a red vest and the other wore a green vest. "Kim's got a boyfriend! Kim's got a boyfriend!"

Kim had her arms crossed as she glared while her face was going red. "Don't make me hurt you two." She threatened.

"Eat your cereal boys." Mrs. Possible ordered before looking at Kim. "So is this Josh cute?"

Kim had a blissful look. "He's golden Mom."

"Golden? That's good right?" Mrs. Possible looked at Mr. Possible who was trying very hard not to rip the paper.

"I prefer that over hottie." He said simply.

"What about Danny? I always thought his hair made him a little exotic." Mrs. Possible said, remembering how for some reason, Danny's white hair was all-natural.

"Like I told Dad, Danny is a friend and Josh is a hottie." Kim sighed. "Josh is so cool and smart and talented and-." She stopped when one of the twins began to slurp their milk. "Do you mind?!"

Putting his bowl down, the green twin smiled. "You want to know what I think you should do?"

"Not really." Kim said in annoyance.

"Send an anonymous E-Mail."

"I can't do that." Kim told him crossing her arms.

"Sure you can, just reroute it through Sweden or some place." The red twin finished as Mr. Possible eyed them suspiciously over the paper.

"Your Principal has been getting E-Mails from Sweden."

The boys froze. "Uh, gotta go!" They both said at the same time.

Chuckling to herself, Mrs. Possible decided to help her daughter out. "Kimmy, telling a boy you like him is like getting into a very cold pool." She said tilting Kim's face up a bit. "Deep breath and take the plunge."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Oh hey KP!" Danny managed to give Ron the slip in school and meet up with Kim near her locker as she was taking some deep breaths. "You alright?"

"Today I'm going to ask Josh to the dance." Kim decided as she closed her locker with a look of determination. "Like you said I save people on a daily basis, I can do this."

"That's the spirit." Danny told her with a grin before he looked around. "I'll ask someone when my brother's not around."

That got Kim to blink in confusion. "What's going on?"

"Ron is trying to help me get a date." Danny explained, earning a look of pity from Kim, who knew what Ron was like in his own attempts.

"Well good luck." Kim said to him.

"Thanks." Danny said with a chuckle. "I'll need it."

Then Danny smirked.

"Mankey at Five'O'Clock." He said causing Kim to spin around to see Josh still putting posters up and she began to walk over. "Holy crap she's doing it-."

The bell rang and a bunch of students stampeded by Kim before she managed to jump her way through them and by that time, Josh was gone.

"..." Danny stared in disbelief. "That was some bad timing."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny was in the library getting a book when Ron came out of nowhere and dragged him towards a random girl. "Hi I'm Ron Stoppable and this is my brother Danny-." He was cut off by the girl leaving. "Alright, let's try the next one-."

Ron turned back around to see a random kid in his hands causing him to let go and look around.

"How did he do that?" Ron asked as he scratched his head in confusion.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Josh will be coming through that door at any minute and I'll just spit it out." Kim said to Danny as they ate lunch, only for Josh to pass by them and she spat out what she was drinking in shock causing the whole cafeteria to look towards them.

"I didn't think you meant literally." Danny muttered as he was covered with the drink now before someone grabbed his chair and he suddenly found himself at a table full of girls. "Wha?!"

"This bro of mine is going to the dance on Friday, who wants to go with him?" Ron asked only for the girls to leave. "Wow, tough crowd."

Danny was red in the face at this point.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny decided that hiding in the gym after school was a good idea while Kim was looking through the door at Josh. "Are you going to do it or not?" Danny asked in annoyance. "You've been tiptoeing around it all day."

"I can do this." Kim went to move before a dark skinned girl with brown hair dressed in a cheerleading outfit got in their way.

"Hey Kim, you mind if I watch?"

"Watch what?" Kim asked although she had a sneaking suspicion.

"You, Josh it's so obvious you're crushing on him." The girl said with a smirk.

"What do you want Bonnie?" Danny asked wanting to get this over with before Ron showed up.

"Oh I just want to wish little Kimmy here good luck." Bonnie said with a smirk as she opened the door. "What are you waiting for?"

"I'll ask him after practice." Kim said nonchalantly as she walked in leaving Danny doing a face palm.

'_This is going to take forever._' He thought as he watched the girls doing a pyramid before the sound of a megaphone behind him went off.

"**HELLO CHEERLEADERS!**" Ron said causing the pyramid to fall and Kim to rip the banner that Josh was putting up. "My name is Ron Stoppable and I am here to get a date for my little brother Danny Stoppable who is not, contrary to popular rumors dating Kim Possible, so who is going with him-?"

Danny ripped the megaphone from Ron's hand when Bonnie spoke up. "Aw, the little brother needs his older one to find a date for him?" She asked in a condescending tone.

Feeling angry, Danny pushed Ron, none too gently out of the room. "Stop doing this!" He hissed in anger.

"Dude, I'm just trying to help-."

"You're help is making things worse!" Danny interrupted with a glare. "I'm happy that you want to help but I don't want any help in the form of finding a date!"

Looking over, Danny felt a twinge of guilt at seeing Ron's sad face and he went to try to make him happy again before Kim walked through the door.

"Wade found a lead on Drakken." Kim said quickly as she rushed to the locker room.

Danny turned back to see Ron walking away. "Ron, wait-."

"No, I get it." Ron said in a depressed voice. "Go, do what you do."

As Ron rounded the corner, Danny felt guilt as Rufus poked out of his pocket. "Aw." Rufus said in a sad tone.

"You're telling me." Danny said before he left to change before groaning. "Aw man, I'm going to miss Soccer Practice now."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Somewhere in the north, Kim and Danny were travelling inside of a snow plow dressed in snow gear while Rufus was only wearing ear muffs and he was shivering violently.

"I told you to dress warm." Danny rebuked his naked pet as he wrapped a scarf around him. "Naked and snow just doesn't work."

"Let's just recap on what we know." Kim said as Rufus had a happy face inside the scarf's warmth.

"Check." Danny pulled a random picture out. "Subjects name is Josh Wendel Mankey-."

"I was talking about Drakken." Kim said before realizing something. "His middle name's Wendel?"

"It could be."

Kim rolled her eyes. "I see you did your research."

"I swear that the rest of my report is a hundred percent fact." Danny promised her.

"Gossiping around the Soccer Team?"

"..." Danny didn't say anything about that before he coughed. "Anyways, Mankey has rejected the Spirit Week Dance from the following. Courtney, Maria, Natasha, Julia and of course, Bonnie."

Now Kim looked surprised before she laughed. "Josh said no to Bonnie?"

"KP, even Dogs would say no to Bonnie." Danny joked before the snow plow stopped.

"Okay kids we're here." A man in the front said with a smile as he pushed snow off his auburn beard.

"Thanks for the lift, Heinrich." Kim said with a smile.

"Yeah, you rock." Danny added to that.

"Oh you two are silly, it's the least I could do after you saved the village from the Avalanche last year."

"It was no problem." Kim said modestly.

"Except for you catching a cold." Danny said as Heinrich drove off.

"I don't want to talk about it." Kim said remembering that. "How come you never get sick."

"I think I have a good immune system." Danny answered with a shrug as they began to snowboard down the hill. "So where is Drakken's lair?"

Kim stopped on the edge of another hill and pulled out a pair of binoculars. "I think I see it." She said on seeing a castle on the side of a cliff.

"You do?" Danny asked as Kim handed him the binoculars. "... That just screams evil lair."

"Talk to us Wade." Kim said as she took the binoculars back.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"This is undoubtedly Drakken's latest lair." Wade answered as he typed into his computer. "The security is tight, I can't shut it off... But I can juice the frequency so you can see the sensor beams."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Please and thank you." Kim said with a smile as she put the Kimmunicator up before Danny spoke up.

"Do you think I was a little harsh on Ron earlier?"

"I'm amazed you didn't say worse." Kim answered with a shrug.

"I know, but he was trying to help." Danny looked down a bit before the sensor beams showed themselves. "Whoa that was quick."

"That's Wade for you." Kim replied as they began to skate down there.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Getting inside was almost too easy as they snuck through the halls. "How long do you think it'll be until Drakken finds out we're here?" Danny asked as they knocked some guards out and stuffed them into broom closets.

"It'll probably be Shego who finds us-." Kim remarked before Shego herself jumped down.

"For future references, avoid the cameras." Shego said causing Danny to look on the wall to see one aimed at them.

"Oh." Danny said with a chuckle before he ducked as Shego came in for a kick which Kim blocked and knocked her back.

"I'll just go on ahead." Danny said already knowing he would get in the way instead of helping."

Rounding the corner, Danny swallowed nervously as a bunch of Taser Staffs were aimed at him courtesy of Drakken's henchmen.

"Uh, Kumbaya anyone?" Danny said weakly as they powered up.

Rufus popped out of his pocket with something that he grabbed.

"Stay back-." Danny stopped when he saw it was hot sauce. "Rufus!"

Rufus shrugged.

Groaning a bit, Danny stopped when he got an idea and he squeezed the packet as it squirted into one of the henchmen's eyes causing him to scream in pain before Danny took his Taser Staff.

"Alright, who wants some?" Danny threatened as he held the Taser Staff. "I'm packing!"

Shego came flying by into one of the thugs and Kim came in. "Hold your breath!"

Danny was confused before Kim pulled out a thing of lip gloss and he understood.

As he held his breath, Kim did the same and the stink formula inside of the lip gloss knocked Shego and the Henchmen out.

"Good lord what does Wade use in that?!" Danny asked as Kim put it up. "I can smell the residue."

"I don't want to know." Kim answered putting it away.

"... I'm keeping this." Danny said holding the Taser Staff up.

Kim rolled her eyes as they continued their walk through the place.

"Ah, my teenage foe." Drakken said with a smirk as he stood on a platform. "And the buffoon."

"Hey!" Danny said feeling insulted.

"Give it up Drakken." Kim told him as she got in a stance.

Drakken laughed as the platform moved and parts of the assembly line he stole from Japan formed together to make a giant mecha. "How about this?" He said as he picked up a random tank and tore it in half.

"That is seriously cool." Danny said in excitement before seeing Kim's look. "If it wasn't being used for evil that is."

"**MOVE!**" Kim ordered as the robot fired at them Kim doing flips and Danny was running around the blasts.

"Blast!" Drakken slammed his fist on the control. "Why did they have to be on the Soccer and Cheerleading team? If they were on the debate team I would've killed them by now."

"Do we actually have a plan?!" Danny asked as they took cover.

"Wade, we're up against a giant robot."

"That used to be an assembly line." Wade said as he typed into the computer. "Nakausumi created an override for it."

"Let me guess, I distract him while you look for it?" Danny asked.

"Yup."

"Cool with me, I'm not the one going near that thing." Danny replied running out of cover before Kim could change her mind. "Yo, over here Blueberry!"

Danny ducked behind something as a shot went over his head.

"I don't get paid enough for this." Danny muttered as he dove for cover while Kim was climbing.

"Where's that stupid override?" Kim muttered under her breath before a camera popped out of the back aimed at her. "Crap."

Raising her fist to punch it, Kim had to move quickly as Drakken made one of the arms reach back. "Get off!" Drakken shouted as the claws on the arm penetrated the armor on the mecha, accidentally showing Kim the override.

Smirking, she jumped on there and plugged it in. "You're in Wade."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Got it." Wade began typing furiously as Drakken was getting closer to stomping on Kim and Danny. "Oh crap." He said as he realized it was password protected. "Uh, Nakausumi?"

"Access Denied."

"Z-Boy?"

"Access Denied."

"Oh come on!" Wade complained.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny powered up the Taser Staff and jammed used the grappling hook gun that Kim gave him to climb up as he went to electrocute Drakken only for a claw to grab him. "Didn't see that coming." He muttered as he was being held in midair.

"Danny!" Kim shot in doing flips to dodge the blast shots as she ran up the arm and into Drakken's dome. "Toss it!"

Seeing what she was doing, Danny tossed the Taser Staff and Kim caught it before Drakken put his hands up in an effort to avoid being electrocuted.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Then Wade's eyes widened as he thought about something. "Konichiwa!" He typed in.

"Password accepted."

"Yes!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The mecha began to power down as Danny got himself untangled from the claw and climbed in with Kim. "Great timing Wade!" Danny said with a smile.

"I aim to please." Wade's voice came through the speaker as Drakken grumbled.

Looking over to see Shego waking up, Danny grabbed one of the other Taser Staffs on the ground and electrocuted her back to being unconscious.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back at school, Kim was looking down.

"Alright what the hell?" Danny asked as they walked through the hallway. "KP we stopped Drakken from yet another attempt at ruling the world, what could be wrong?"

"It's Friday." Kim answered with a look. "And I haven't talked to Mankey yet."

"Then go for it!" Danny pulled his hair a bit. "You just climbed up a giant mecha yesterday. How hard can this be?!"

"A lot harder than you think." Kim's reply was before her Kimmunicator beeped.

"Kim, Josh just left third period and he's heading your way."

"What?" Kim pulled it out looking mortified.

Instead of running towards him, Kim ran into the Janitor's closet and a second later pulled Danny in there.

"Alright, seriously?" Danny asked with a look. "And you wonder why there are rumors of us dating?"

"I can't do this." Kim said pacing a bit.

"And he just passed you." Wade answered before Kim turned her Kimmunicator off.

"KP listen, you can do this." Danny told her sternly. "Many people would gladly take this over the stuff you've done in your life."

"No, I can't." Kim left the Janitor's closet and after waiting two minutes, Danny followed not wanting another rumor of them dating to pop up again.

"Great what are we going to do?" Danny muttered to Rufus as the little guy was on his shoulder before Danny's eyes widened. "Of course."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kim was all-set to leave school when she received a message from Danny. "Kim." He said as she turned her Kimmunicator on. "We have a situation, meet me at your locker!"

Raising an eyebrow at that, Kim ran to her locker only to wait for five minutes.

"Where is he?" Kim muttered in annoyance before she turned to see Josh. "Josh?! What are you doing here?!"

"You asked me to meet you here." Josh answered in confusion and Kim realized what Danny did.

'_Oh I am so getting him back for this._'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny meanwhile was watching the whole thing through a pair of binoculars along with Rufus who had a miniature pair.

"Come on." Danny said as he watched them. "Just ask him already."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Well I need to go-." Kim went to leave before Josh spoke up.

"Actually I wanted to ask you something."

"What?" Kim asked a little too quickly.

"W-Would you like to go to the dance with me?"

Kim was left staring at him speechless.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny blinked before he shrugged. "Well at least someone asked."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hello?" Josh waved a hand in front of Kim.

"Uh n- I mean... Yes!" Kim gave a smile. "I would love to."

"Great, so pick you up at seven?"

"Of course."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Well that's one crisis averted." Danny said before frowning. "One more to go."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ron was playing a video game as someone knocked. "It's open."

"Hey bro." Danny walked in, prompting Ron to pause the game.

"Oh, hey." Ron said looking away.

"... I brought Buenos." Danny held up a bag causing Ron's eyes to widen.

"You did?"

"And a Friday the 13th marathon." Danny held up a pile of DVD discs. "You up for watching them?"

"Booyah-!" Ron stopped. "What about the dance?"

"I'd rather watch horror movies." Danny answered simply as he tossed Ron his bag of Buenos Nachos. "Stoppables always stick together."

Ron smiled at that.

**To Be Continued...**

** Alright, now to say this.**

** Danny does have his Ghost powers and he is a full Ghost in this story.**

** He just doesn't know it or about his powers.**

** How that is possible will be explained later on in this story if I continue it.**

** Now on to the reviews!**

** Spidey out!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Cursed Swamp

_**Chapter 02: The Cursed Swamp**_

"I am totally lost here." Danny muttered as Mr. Possible was attempting to teach Danny Algebra.

"Danny we've been over this, X2/4-y2/9=1 is?"

Danny groaned. "This is pure torture."

Shaking his head, Mr. Possible was going to try again when Jim and Tim walked in.

"What's going on?" Jim asked in confusion.

"I'm trying to tutor Danny in Algebra."

Tim looked at the problem. "Oh that's an easy one."

Danny gave Tim a weird look. "Say what?"

"We could tell you our way of doing it." Jim said with a smirk as Tim caught on.

"But you would have to test something out for us."

Mr. Possible crossed his arms, interested in how this would turn out.

"If it helps me sure."

"Think of it like D.O.O.M." Tim answered with the grin. "Like level 2 with the Ninja's?"

Now Mr. Possible was confused as Danny's eyes widened and he wrote down the answer.

C2=4+9=13.

Mr. Possible shook his head. "I am a rocket scientist and my ten year old sons do a better job of tutoring than I do."

"So what's this problem?" Danny asked now that this was done with.

"We want you to test out a jetpack-."

"Jetpack?" Danny looked interested.

"Boys?" Mr. Possible wasn't so sure of this.

"Deal!" Danny stood up. "I always wanted to fly with a jetpack."

"Hick-a-hick-a-boo?"

"Boosha."

"... You two really need to stop talking in your made-up language." Danny muttered as he left the room.

Mr. Possible meanwhile just walked to the sink and pulled out the fire extinguisher just in case this experiment went south.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny muttered under his breath as he was in the middle of nowhere holding the Kimmunicator. "Jim, Tim this is the last time I test something out for you."

"Uh sorry." Tim apologized with a chuckle. "We didn't expect the Jetpack to take you that far out."

"Uh Danny." Jim spoke up.

"What?"

"The Jetpack caught on fire."

Eyes widening, Danny began to run around, before he dropped to the ground rolling to get the fire out and he rolled into the streets, nearly getting hit by a school bus.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mr. Barkins a brown haired man wearing a purple vest was driving the Middleton Cheerleaders to a Cheerleading Competition and he hummed to himself.

The girls were giving their own cheers, practicing for the competition while Ron Stoppable was actually on his best behavior.

"I still can't believe Danny had Rufus go with us." Kim stated as Ron fed the Naked Mole Rat.

"He wanted to make sure we knew that his thoughts were with us for the competition." Ron answered as Rufus gave a short cheer.

"Tch, as if." Bonnie snorted earning a look from Kim and Ron. "The last thing we need is a rodent cheering for us."

Rufus stuck his tongue out on her.

Rolling his eyes, Mr. Barkins focused on the road as something darted in front of the bus. "**WHOA!**" Mr. Barkins came to a stop and he recognized the white hair easily. "Stoppable what are you doing?"

"I'm not doing anything." Ron denied with wide eyes.

"I meant your brother!"

"Danny's here?" Kim looked out along with everyone else to see him rolling on the dirt with flames on his back.

"**BRO!**" Ron jumped out the window, despite Mr. Barkin's protests and started to help Danny put the fire out. "You alright?"

Danny looked up and glared causing Ron to chuckle.

"Sorry, standard question." Ron helped him up. "But what happened?"

"Kim's brothers asked me for help on something and their miniature jetpack flew me out here before it caught on fire." Danny explained earning a snort of contempt from Bonnie.

"You expect us to believe that Kim's dorky brothers made a jetpack-?" She was cut off as Danny held up what was left of the jetpack.

"What possessed you to do that?" Kim asked shaking her head.

"I thought having a jetpack would've been cool." Danny answered honestly before wincing a bit. "And less painful... And they helped with my math tutoring."

Kim sighed at that while Mr. Barkins looked at Danny. "So you have no way home?"

"Yeah." Danny scratched the back of his head nervously. "You mind if I hitch a ride?"

"As if." Bonnie called making Danny glare at her.

"No one asked you."

"Get in." Mr. Barkins said and they were back on the road with Danny sitting next to Ron as the cheerleaders began to cheer again, annoying Mr. Barkins. "Save it for the competition ladies."

"**MAD DOGS!**" Ron stuffed the Mascot head on and shook his head with foam coming out.

"**DUDE!**" Danny pushed him back again. "Stop spraying me!"

"Come on bro, the Mad Dog came to play."

"Yeah!" Rufus did a fist pump.

"Can you two tone it down a bit?" Kim asked looking at them.

"What did I do?" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow. "I'm just trying to stop Mad Dog here from going all rapid on us."

"You cannot contain the Mad Dog!" Ron declared with a grin.

"You are already on thin ice with these girls." Kim said to Ron knowing how he always bugs the cheerleaders for dates and it was because he was threatened to be fired from being Mad Dog that he stopped. "Can you please just act normal?"

"Man first my parents, then my lil bro and now his best friend?" Ron groaned and let his head hang. "Is there anyone who is not the boss of me?"

"I am not bossy." Kim denied.

"Bossy." Rufus said.

Chuckling to himself, Danny looked out the window only to pause. "Hey Ron, doesn't this road look familiar to you?"

Feeling curious, Ron looked out only to gasp as he dove into Danny's pocket.

"**DUDE!**"

And pulled out the Kimmunicator while Danny was giving him a weird look.

"Next time just ask." Danny said as Ron made the call.

"Wade, I need a GPS lock on our position."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Wade put the drink he was sipping down. "Okay, okay. Calm down Mad Dog." He started typing very fast before pressing enter. "Done."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As Ron saw the coordinates he freaked out and things went FUBAR for him.

"This can't be right." Ron denied as he got into the fetal position. "It can't be right."

"Ron?" Kim looked confused as she turned to Danny. "What's going on?"

"He's having a flashback due to the fact we're at Camp Wannaweep." Danny said.

"What's Camp Wannaweep?" A blonde cheerleader named Tara asked.

"**DON'T SAY THE NAME!**" Ron shouted as he shivered.

"A camp where Ron and I were sent to in fifth Grade." Danny answered with a chuckle. "Suffice to say we hated the place with how everything was from the tick infested chimp to the guys who loved to pick on us. Ron and I learned to look after one another while here, I actually met two friends name Sam and Tucker there, I still keep up with them every now and then."

That being said, Danny turned to his brother.

"Ron!" Danny shook his shoulder trying to snap his brother out of it. "Uh Smarty Mart?" That didn't work. "Monkeys?" That just made it worse and Ron clinged to him. "**NACHOS! BUENOS NACHOS!**"

Ron blinked. "Nachos?" He asked before he saw what he was doing and he quickly let Danny go.

Sighing in relief, Danny leaned back. "That snapped him out of it."

Kim was about to ask what that was about when the bus rocked as the front tires popped. "**WHOA!**"

"No bus is wiping out on Steve Barkin's watch!" Mr. Barkin declared as he swerved the bus until it came to a stop.

Shaking his head, Danny found himself on Kim's lap.

"... I don't know if this is awkward or not." He finally said as he got off slowly. "Where's Ron?"

"Aah!"

_Slap._

Ron ended up on Bonnie's lap.

While that was going on, Mr. Barkins checked the front to see the two flats and he came back. "Two flats, we better call for help."

"Ladies, cell phones." Bonnie said as each girl pulled one out.

Danny just grabbed the Kimmunicator that Ron took from him and turned it on as the girls cried out. "No service?!"

"The Kimmunicator isn't working either." Danny said showing Kim who frowned in thought.

"Stoppables, you know the lay of the land?" Mr. Barkins asked cautiously.

"We had to in order to survive." Danny answered while Ron gave a meek nod.

"Every rock, every tree and every bloodthirsty tick."

"Was there a phone nearby?" Mr. Barkin's tried to get the conversation back on track.

"On the other side of Camp." Ron answered.

"Lead the way."

"Alright-." Danny went to get moving when Ron grabbed him.

"Bro, you know we swore to never go back there." Ron shivered.

"Ron, if we want to get out of here we need that phone." Danny said and Ron didn't budge, although he did let go before Danny got a sneaky idea. "Well alright, we'll leave you to guard the bus, all alone with no one nearby to help-."

"**THIS WAY!**" Ron took off.

"He makes it too easy sometimes." Danny smirked as he walked to catch up.

As they walked, Ron began talking about the dangers of the camp starting with the poison oak.

"Ron, only you touched it." Danny reminded him.

"Hey, who's telling the story here?" Ron asked with a chuckle before the phone came within sight and Kim made a beeline for it. "She had a crazed look in her eyes."

"If she says precious, I'm out of here." Danny had a scared look.

"Out of order." Kim sounded disappointed.

Mr. Barkins frowned. "I don't like this."

"Place of evillll." Ron drawled out before Danny took his flashlight. "Hey!"

"Just calm down bro." Danny told him with a chuckle. "We survived this place once, we can do so again."

Then he stopped, eyes widening in terror.

"**RON THERE'S A HOCKEY MASK WEARING KILLER BEHIND YOU!**"

Ron let out a high pitched screamed and hid behind Danny, while he busted out laughing followed by a giggling Rufus.

Blinking as he caught on, Ron glared at his little brother. "So not cool."

"It was hilarious." Danny said with a smile before Kim coughed.

"Focus."

"But he made a point, it's just like a horror movie." Tara said looking around with panic in her eyes.

"So not the drama Tara." Kim said showing some annoyance. "This isn't a horror movie."

Bonnie scoffed. "Please if it was a horror movie, the boy line-up would be a lot better than Bleach Head and Mad Dog."

Then one of the cheerleaders freaked out. "I saw something move!"

Calmly pointing the flash light, Danny chuckled. "It's just a squirrel."

"Just a squirel?!" Ron looked at Danny like he was crazy.

"... They may have been rapid when we came to Camp." Danny relented.

Trying to change the conversation, Kim spoke up. "Well, looks like we're stuck for the night." Everyone looked at her in fear. "Okay, let's just make the best of it."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As they were sitting at the camp fire pit, Ron was giving them more tales while Danny was trying to go to sleep.

"Your freaky brother is acting more freaky." Bonnie commented.

"He isn't freaky." Danny defended his brother before they looked to see Ron twisting and turning at every small noise.

"Well, okay he kind of is." Kim said earning a look from Danny.

"... It's not his fault." Danny muttered under his breath.

"It's the curse of Camp Wannaweep."

"Oh please." Bonnie groaned out and Mr. Barkins looked at him with a fist clenched.

"Blonde Stoppable, you're working on my last nerve."

"Ssh." Ron made a shushing motion. "We've got a rustle in the brush."

"It's just squirrels looking for more food." Danny said before Ron could investigate. "Now just sit down and shut up before you give these girls anymore ammunition to hate you."

"I just hate being here." Ron complained.

"Hate it." Rufus agreed.

"Rufus, you weren't even here at the time." Danny looked at his pal.

"Hate it." Rufus insisted.

"So, what was that about a Tick-Infested Chimp earlier?" Tara asked and she wasn't the only one as everyone looked at Ron and Danny.

Ron shivered at the memory.

Rubbing the back of his head, Danny explained. "Well the mascot for the camp was a Chimp and there was a draw to see which 'lucky' camper got the chimp to stay in their cabin. Three guesses on who's Cabin it was and the first two don't count."

"Ugh, that's disgusting." Bonnie commented.

"Yup." Rufus agreed with her.

"Why do you think Ron is afraid of Monkeys?" Danny asked as Ron shivered again.

"I-uh... I'm going to get some more firewood." Kim said standing up and Danny noticed how she hesitated.

"Buddy system!" Ron told her.

"I have to agree with my brother." Danny said getting up. "It's best to use a buddy system-."

"Sit down Stoppable, I have this." Mr. Barkin's ordered and as he passed by Danny he whispered. "Keep that brother of yours in control."

As they left, Danny sat back down resigned to hearing the worst stories about Camp Wannaweep from Ron.

"I think this is a cool place." Tara said sitting next to Ron and Danny's eyes widened at seeing how close they were.

'_No way._' Danny smirked at seeing a cheerleader who liked Ron. '_I am so getting those two together._'

"Oh really?" The tone in Ron's voice made Danny's face fall.

'_On second thought, Ron may screw this up._'

"Well, yeah the woods are... Woodsey." Danny stared at that. "And the lake is peaceful-."

"It's radioactive." Danny said before he could stop himself.

"What?" Bonnie asked looking grossed out.

"Yeah, the camp was closed after chemicals from science camp fell in the lake." Danny shuddered. "And they expected us to swim in it."

"But we didn't." Ron said remembering before he frowned. "Hey whatever happened to Gil?"

"Gil?" Danny looked confused before his eyes widened in recognition. "That kid who practically lived in that water that you swapped activities with?"

"Uh-huh."

"No clue." Danny shrugged. "Didn't he disappear?"

"Freaky." Rufus said with a look.

Danny looked up as he remembered his time at the camp.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ron was already freaking out while Danny was trying to avoid being around people who took to calling him Snowball because of his hair color.

As he walked off he rounded the corner only to walk straight into someone. "Sorry." He said seeing an African American kid wearing glasses and a small blue shirt.

"No that was my fault." The kid said with a smile. "I'm Tucker Foley."

After a second, Danny returned the smile. "Danny Stoppable."

"How cute." An annoying voice said causing them to turn and see a black haired kid sneering at them. "Snowball and Tech Geek being friends."

"Oh go and drink from the lake Gil." Danny retorted.

"Make me Snowball." Gil sneered.

"Leave them alone." They turned to see a girl their age, wearing nothing but dark clothes from a black vest and a purple shirt to black boots.

"Goth Girl too? This is becoming quite a party." Gil said before he heard a whistle. "Time to go swimming, see you freaks."

"Man I hate him." The girl muttered.

"Thanks for sticking up for us." Danny said with a grin. "I'm Danny Stoppable."

The girl looked at him before smiling. "Sam Manson."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Soo, you two have been losers for like ever?" Bonnie asked, breaking Danny out of his memories and earning a glare from the two Stoppables.

A few minutes passed with no incident and Danny was just falling asleep before Kim walked back alone. "Has anyone seen Mr. Barkin?"

"Kim duh, he's with you." Bonnie said.

"Not anymore." Kim answered earning a stunned silence.

Danny groaned as he looked at his watch. "It's too late for this crap."

"Wait, where are Liz and Marcella?"

"Out in the bathroom." Ron pointed towards the outhouse in the distance.

"Maybe Mr. Barkins went to the bathroom." Danny suggested wanting to fall asleep.

The screams of two girls stopped that from happening as Kim ran towards the outhouse and with a groan, Danny and Ron followed.

"**BUDDY SYSTEM!**" Ron shouted as he panted.

By the time they reached the outhouses, Kim was already walking back out.

"They're gone."

"See, place of evil!" Ron said as he shook Danny by the shoulders.

"Let go!" Danny gently pushed Ron back a bit.

Rufus started to squeak and jump around, getting the trio's attention as they saw the footprint.

"Whoa, that is freaky." Danny said as Ron shivered.

"That's not a human footprint."

"It could be a clown shoeprint." Danny offered. "There was a clown camp nearby."

"What would clowns want with cheerleaders?"

Danny just stared at Ron for a good five seconds. "Think about that question will you?"

"... Oh." Ron said as the implications sinked in.

"Yeah, they would have a harder time getting a date than you."

Now Ron looked hopeful. "So I have a shot?"

"... Probably." Danny admitted looking away.

"What do you mean probably-?!"

"So not the time." Kim interrupted their banter.

"She's right." Ron stood up with his back straight. "Danny it's time to go to Cabin 13."

Danny chuckled. "Sure thing."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It took some convincing but now everyone was inside of Danny and Ron's old cabin. "It was in here that we were able to survive anything Camp Wannaweep threw at us."

"Except for the chimp." Danny said causing Ron to shiver before Tara raised her hand. "Yes Tara?"

"Did you bring any food by any chance?"

Danny sheepishly rubbed his neck. "If I knew I was going to get stuck out here I would've brought some."

"But fear not." Ron pulled a floorboard up and pulled out some snacks. "Our stash is still here."

"Those are ancient." Kim had a disgusted look.

"Well my stash is full of Twinkies." Danny said as he pulled them out. "They can last for decades."

"So can Pork Wafers." Ron pulled his out.

"If you say so." Kim wasn't touching the food and a lot of the cheerleaders were the same.

"Great." Bonnie spoke up gaining everyone's attention. "Our squad is short two people and there is no one to drive us to the competition."

"Forget the competition." One of the remaining cheerleaders said. "How are we going to survive the night? There's something out there."

"Okay, okay." Bonnie said in a placating manner before thinking about it. "Do you think that something can drive?"

"Really?" Danny gave her a look. "And you call me an idiot."

"Alright everyone calm down, we'll get through this." Kim said. "Now here's the plan-."

"Uh KP?" Danny spoke up gaining her attention. "No offense but you don't know anything about Camp Wannaweep like Ron and I do."

"So?"

"Let me say it like this, on the school bus Barkins in charge, on missions you're in charge with me being the faithful sidekick." Danny said with a smirk. "But out here, I know this whole place like the back of my hand."

"So you want to be in charge?" Kim asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Great, we won't survive." Bonnie snarked.

"Anyways." Danny looked back at Kim. "I'm not trying to upstage you or anything but unless you know your way around here how are you going to make a good plan?"

"Point." Kim admitted.

"**POSSIBLE!**" Mr. Barkins voice interrupted them. "**STOPPABLE! HELP!**"

"Mr. Barkin?" Ron asked as Kim ran out and so did Danny pulling his older brother.

But Danny looked back. "Remain on alert." He told the cheerleaders before leaving in time to catch up with Kim and Ron only to see Mr. Barkins with his arms stuck to the side, covered in green muck. "Good lord."

"Mr. B what exactly caused this?" Ron asked looking grossed out.

"A creature so freakish and disgusting that it makes me ill visualizing it." Mr. Barkins shuddered.

Rufus gagged and nearly threw up.

"You can say that again, buddy." Danny said in horror before looking at Ron. "If we survive this, no more late night horror movie marathons."

"Agreed." Ron told him.

"I think we survived worse." Kim dismissed before stopping as she looked at Mr. Barkin. "Did you say oozing muck?"

Screams caused them to turn to Cabin 13 which was practically destroyed by now.

"I told them to remain on alert." Danny complained as they ran back to the cabin. "But they didn't listen."

By the time they got to the destroyed cabin they saw the girls stuck to various objects covered in the same muck as Mr. Barkins with a giant man fish thing breathing heavily.

"That's the guy." Mr. Barkins said in a low voice.

The man fish turned and looked at them with its red eyes.

"He is freakish." Ron said before Danny could stop him.

"I heard that squeeb." The man-fish said in a familiar voice. "Remember me?"

"Trust me, I think we would remember a man-fish." Danny said cautiously.

"Use your heads." The man-fish stomped towards them, leaving mucky footprints. "Ron and I switched places, he took my Arts and Crafts while I took his swim time and let's not forget Snowball here who was friends with Tech Geek and Goth Girl."

Hearing those nicknames caused Danny's eyes to widen. "Gil?"

"Gil...?" Mr. Barkin looked confused.

"Gil who?" Kim finished.

"Oh I am no longer Gil." Gil said as he clenched his fists. "Now I am Gill!"

"... What's the difference?" Ron asked in confusion.

Danny nodded. "I'm with my brother, I don't get it."

"As in Gill, as in these things." Gill messed with his gills on his neck. "That grew when I mutated."

Now everyone looked disgusted and that was before Gill shot muck out of his hands pinning Kim to the tree.

"KP!" Danny went to help his friend but Gill reared a fist back and punched Danny back a few feet.

"Bro!" Ron looked shocked as Danny held his face in pain.

"Step away from Miss Possible."

"How do you know her?" Ron asked in confusion.

"Oh I know all about your two lives." Gill said with a glare. "It's been going great hasn't it?"

"Well I have a few complaints but who doesn't?" Ron asked nervously.

"You're pissed that we're living a good life?" Danny asked in disbelief as he stood up.

"Alright let's settle down-." Mr. Barkins attempted to talk this out peacefully before Gill blasted him into a tree.

"Do you mind? Don't you see that I'm trying to catch up with my old Camp Buddies?"

"With buddies like you who needs enemies?" Danny muttered.

"Did you ever hear why they shut the camp down?" Gill asked earning a scoff from Danny.

"Of course we did, they-." Then his eyes widened. "The water did this to you?!"

"Yes and it's all your fault!" Gill jabbed a webbed finger at them.

"Pal if you want someone to blame look in a mirror." Danny said in annoyance.

"I've been saying there was something wrong with that lake." Ron protested.

Kim tried to end this peacefully. "Look we know plenty of scientists, maybe we can cure you-."

"Science? Science made me like this!" Gil said in anger. "So I devised a plan to get you out here."

"How did you-." Then Danny's eyes widened. "There is no Cheerleading Competition isn't there?"

"Nice guess Snowball." Gill taunted with a smirk. "My original plan was to deal with your blonde brother and then come after you but it worked out nicely with you both being here."

"Part of me is terrified." Ron said before smiling. "And yet part of me is flattered."

Then Gill's smirk got more terrifying. "Did I mention that overexposed contact with this muck changes a person into a mutant?" He asked causing Kim and the Cheerleaders to grimace. "Just like me."

"You left that part out." Kim muttered.

Mr. Barkins had wide eyes. "This is sick and wrong!"

"Now you two are next." Gill began to walk towards them.

"Hey maybe this is a good time to sing the Camp Wannaweep Friendship song?" Ron tried.

That only pissed Gill off as Danny gave his brother a look.

"Really?"

"I'm terrified, sue me."

Gill interrupted them by shooting muck out of his mouth as both Danny and Ron ducked and weaved around them.

"Dude, I don't like puke on me." Danny shouted in disgust as Ron slid between Gill's legs before Danny kicked a small rock, nailing Gill in the eye. '_Good thing I play Soccer!_'

"Bro, escape tunnel!"

"Got it!"

As they ran towards a tunnel under the cabin, Bonnie gaped. "They're ditching us!"

"Lousy ditchers!" Tara agreed.

"They're not ditching us." Kim said sternly. "They have a plan-." Then Kim noticed Mr. Barkin freaking out like he had an itch or something. "Mr. Barkin what's wrong?"

"My neck feels all weird and itchy-." Then his eyes widened as he saw scales on his neck. "**CHEESE AND CRACKERS! I'M MUTATING!**"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny and Ron were inside the boat house after losing Gill near the Arts and Crafts building. "You sure about this?" Danny asked as he helped Ron tie a net together while Rufus was working on the boat engine.

"The best way to catch a fish is to use a net." Ron said with a shrug. "But I'll have to be in the water-."

"No, we'll be in the water." Danny said sternly. "I am not leaving my brother out to fight a mutated fish by himself."

Ron looked at him before chuckling. "Is it always like this with your friend?"

"No." Danny laughed. "Sometimes it got weird."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ugh we've been sitting her forever." Bonnie complained as Gill paced back and forth.

"They ditched you." Gill cackled.

"They did not." Kim said in anger. "They have a plan-." That was when they heard a Motorboat. "A plan that involves being in the lake where they can-."

"Totally ditch us." Bonnie interrupted.

Gill however was angry. "They think they can use my lake to get away?!" He roared as he took off.

Mr. Barkins was having trouble breathing as a pair of gills appeared on his neck. "**GOOD LORD, SOMEBODY HELP!**"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Rufus I thought I told you to fill the gas up." Danny complained as they were now stranded in the middle of the lake.

Rufus shrugged while Ron groaned.

"Great, we're sitting ducks-." Ron was cut off as Gill shot out of the water, grabbed Ron and dove back in.

"**SHIT!**" Danny jumped in a second later. '_This wasn't part of the plan._' He thought as he tried to see through the dark murky water only to see Ron struggling against Gill as he swam forward and wrapped an arm around Gill's neck prompting him to let go of Ron, who needed air as he saw to the surface.

Using his elbow, Gill managed to get free of Danny accidently breaking his necklace off and as it floated towards the bottom, Danny felt weird.

And he means that he wasn't breathing and there was no tightness in his chest. Plus his vision cleared up a bit more.

Gill had a confused look as Danny's eyes literally shone in the dark. "Nice trick Snowball, but you can't beat me."

Gill swam like a bullet to punch Danny who had to duck and went to unleash a punch of his own only for his hand to glow green and a green energy blast shot out nailing a shocked Gill in the face.

"What the heck?!" Danny asked looking at his now smoking hand before he realized that he spoke underwater without any trouble at all. "Oh God the water must be mutating me!"

Gill shook his head and swam back forward, not noticing how his foot got caught in a thing of rope as Danny swam quickly to the surface.

But Gill was thinking. '_How did Snowball do that?!_'

Breaking the surface, Danny gave a nod to Ron who pulled the rope right as soon as Gill came up only to cry out in shock. "**NOW!**" Ron shouted as Rufus kicked the engine, starting it back up.

"I thought you were out of Gaaaaaassss!" Gill cried out as the boat took off with Rufus sliding down the rope and off of Gill's face.

"Psyche!" Rufus taunted as he jumped into the water.

"It's called a trap!" Danny called after the screaming man-fish.

Gill kept screaming until the boat crashed into the Arts and Crafts building along with him.

"Can I get a booyah?" Ron asked as he and Danny high-fived.

But as Ron swam back to shore, Danny looked at his hand in confusion before it disappeared and reappeared.

"I am definately getting out of this water!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next morning, a biohazard team was there checking the girls and Mr. Barkins while taking Gill away as Danny and Ron watched.

"This is Dr. Lirkin." Kim introduced Danny and Ron to the scientist that would be taking Gill in.

"So you think you can cure him?" Ron asked curiously.

"Yeah, Gill may be a jerk but he doesn't deserve to look like that forever." Danny agreed.

"Well I specialize in mutated plants so this will be quite the challenge." Dr. Lurkin said causing Danny to grimace before he turned to see Ron actually getting thanks from the cheerleaders.

He already got thanks from them earlier, but he was too busy trying to see if he would grow gills because that green energy was freaking him out a bit.

Even Bonnie thanked them and Tara kissed Ron on the cheek shocking everyone but it made Danny's resolve on getting those two together stronger.

"Trouble?" Rufus squeaked as Danny was looking over the lake while gazing at his hand.

"It's nothing." Danny said while wondering if that was it before he heard footsteps and he turned to see Kim walking towards him. "Hey KP!"

"The police are giving us a lift back." Kim explained causing Danny to nod before she looked concerned. "You've been acting a little weird though, is anything wrong?"

"Oh uh-." Danny went to mess with his necklace before gasping. "My necklace!"

Kim looked surprised because she knew how important his necklace was to him considering he always had it. "Where is it?"

"I don't know-." He stopped as he remembered Gill ripping it off. "It's at the bottom of the lake."

"We can get you a new necklace." Kim promised as she began to lead him from the lake. "But you and Ron did good back there."

"Thanks." Danny had a grin even though he was a little unsure about leaving his necklace. "So what now?"

"I guess we head home." Kim said as they got in the car and Camp Wannaweep got further away.

"... Hey KP?"

"Hm?"

"If I ever agree to test one of your brothers experiments again, please smack me."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile under the lake, the DP necklace glowed green before a shadowed figure picked it up. "All is as it should be." He stated as he disappeared with the necklace.

**To Be Continued...**

** Alright, we did the Camp Wannaweep episode with Ron shining along with Danny discovering his Ecto Blasts and now we wait to see what happens.**

** Oh and Sam and Tucker both made an appearance in a flashback showing that Danny does indeed know them still.**

** I hope you enjoyed my take of the Sink or Swim Episode or as I'm calling it 'The Cursed Swamp'.**

** Oh and as for the Necklace, well it was actually an inhibitor preventing his powers from working so now without it he is discovering them.**

** Now onto reviews.**

** NightMaster000: Thanks and don't worry it'll be explained in time and as for the pairing, wait and see.**

** Ktteddy: Thanks and update done.**

** Phantom Fan: We'll have to wait for Shego's reaction and as for comparing me to a drug dealer... That's a first I'll admit.**

** Coldblue: Thanks I didn't feel right about getting rid of Ron but I didn't want him going on missions otherwise it would be the exact same as Canon, but I had fun typing him as I did. Now for your questions. 1) Well I think he did along with a short show of invisibility, but he thinks that the Camp Wannaweep Lake water has something to do with it, so he still doesn't know he's dead. 2) Now that would be telling. 3) He will but Math isn't one of them as it was shown earlier. 4) No Amity Park does exist, it just wasn't mentioned yet and Danny will go back there eventually to find answers.**

** TJ Marc 19: Thanks and I hope you liked this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Inner Problems

_**Chapter 03: Inner Problems**_

Danny shivered as he stayed up all night again, trying to keep himself from falling through the bed.

Ever since he came back from Camp Wannaweep three days ago, he's been going through solid objects, turning invisible randomly and then there were the green energy blasts he shot from his hand, turns out to be able to come out whenever he sneezes and one came out of his butt for crying out loud.

He's avoided everyone the last few days as he noticed his skin becoming a little paler and his eyes were shining.

Danny also found himself cold at all times.

"What's wrong with me?" Danny muttered in fear while Rufus squeaked in a worried tone, the naked mole rat was the only one who has seen Danny's new abilities.

Hearing a knock on his door, Danny opened it. "Yes?"

"You alright, bro?" Ron asked looking worried and it increased on seeing how pale Danny was.

"Yeah, I think I finally caught a cold." Danny lied. "Looks like the only thing that effects my health is Camp Wannaweep water."

Ron shuddered at that. "Did you have Dr. Lurkin take a look at you?"

"Yeah, I'm not mutating into a man-fish." Danny said and Rufus coughed something that suspiciously sounded like 'Baloney.'

Resisting the urge to glare at Rufus, Danny turned to Ron and smiled.

"Look just because I'm feeling under the weather doesn't mean anything is wrong." Danny promised and Ron looked away in thought right as Danny's arm turned intangible and his eyes widened, before he focused and it turned back to normal right as Ron looked back.

"Well if you say so, but if you need anything-."

"You'll be here." Danny finished knowing what his brother would say.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny shivered again as he zipped his black jacket up and entered the school. "God damnit, why is it so cold."

"Hey-." Kim looked up from her locker only to stop at seeing how pale Danny was. "Are you alright?"

"That seems to be a popular question." Danny said with a smile. "I'm fine, I think I'm getting sick."

Now Kim looked worried since she has never known Danny to be sick in the nine years they've been friends.

"And you're not staying home?"

"Hey now, I need to keep up with playing soccer." Danny said with a smile. "That's what I need, just a field to run on, a ball to kick and my teammates kicking butt."

Kim gave a shrug, making a mental note to keep an eye on Danny before his pants went intangible without her seeing and they fell to his knees.

Everyone stared before they busted out laughing.

"What?" Danny asked before Kim had a hand over her mouth to stop from giggling and he felt Rufus poking his leg, so he looked down to see his pants on the ground. "Gah!"

Quickly pulling them up, Danny began to walk away. "I'll see you later KP."

Walking by the Janitor's Closet, Danny paused as he felt a shiver up his spine and he gasped from the sudden cold as a blue mist erupted from his mouth.

"Alright that was weird." Danny muttered before he continued on.

If he stayed for a second longer, he would've noticed a silhoutte appearing behind the door.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Alright, here's the play." Danny was dressed in a purple and yellow soccer uniform as he turned to his four teammates that he chose after the tryouts that began before the whole business in Japan with Drakken and the Z-Boy factory. "Big Mike, you're the goalie." He said to a huge guy with brown hair. "Anyone tries to make a score, you stop that ball in any way possible."

"Got it Boss." Big Mike saluted him.

Danny nodded before turning to a blonde kid who wore a purple cap with his uniform. "Junior, you're on defense. Your job is to prevent the enemy from making it to Big Mike."

"This will be just like Call of Duty, dude." Junior said with a smirk. "Only without the gun shots and the fiery deaths."

"... Right." Danny turned to his brother. "I know you have your Mascot duties, but you're with Junior on defense whenever you're available."

"Booyah." Ron did a fist pump.

Then he turned to the last player, an African American wearing a red sash to keep his hair up. "Vinnie you're with me on offense, we're to make a score no matter what."

"Word Boss." Vinnie said with a nod.

Danny looked at all four of them, mentally thinking that he probably made the worlds weirdest soccer team, but these four outdid everyone else at the tryouts so he was giving them a chance.

Rufus was on the bleachers cheering for them.

"Alright let's practice for the upcoming game." Danny said with a lot of conviction as the team cheered.

'_This is what I need._' Danny thought as he began to dribble the ball trying to get past Junior before passing it to Vinnie. '_Just nothing but playing Soccer to get my mind off of everything._'

"You think you can pass me, but you can't." Ron taunted trying to stay in front of Vinnie. "You can't pass the Ron-Man-." Vinnie passed it to Danny who ran by Ron. "You passed me!"

Slowing down as he reared his leg back to kick, Danny felt the leg he was standing on turn intangible as he fell over after unleashing the kick.

Big Mike didn't use any effort to block it as Danny hit the ground hard.

"Yo Boss, you alright?" Vinnie asked as Danny stood back up. "You've really been off your game."

"I'm fine." Danny replied looking at his leg which was normal now. "Just felt a little under the weather."

"Yeah dude, you look paler than the Joker." Junior observed causing Danny's eye to twitch. "Only without the insane smile and the green hair."

"I'm fine." Danny rebuked. "Now let's try again."

They kept at it for three hours before they sat down to drink some water. "So when's our first game Boss?" Vinnie asked curiously.

"In two weeks." Danny answered with a grin. "We'll be training hard until then to improve our teamwork."

"Tag team boot camp, alright." Junior gave a nod.

Big Mike smirked. "Just leave the goal stopping to me."

"And the Ron-Man will be a master of defense by then." Ron proclaimed as he got in a cheesy Martial Arts pose.

Danny chuckled at how they were acting before he looked at the time. "Well I'm going to go ahead and change, see you guys tomorrow... And please try to avoid detention."

"No promises Boss." Vinnie answered.

"Yeah avoiding detention is like trying to avoid watching a James Bond Movie." Junior said with a sagely nod. "You can kick and scream all you want, but you get sucked in at the end."

"How does that relate to detention?" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow.

Junior opened his mouth to answer only to stop as he thought about it. "I don't know."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Pulling his regular shoes on, Danny stopped as he felt the same shiver running down his spine again and the blue mist erupted from his mouth.

"Weird." Rufus squeaked.

"You said it." Danny muttered as he pulled his jacket on before he heard a voice behind him.

"**BEWARE!**"

Danny fell forward in shock as he spun around, only for his eyes to widen at seeing a blue skinned man that was floating three feet off the ground, and dressed like a warehouse worker.

Mistaking his surprise for fear, this man continued. "Tremble mortal to the all-powerful Box Ghost!" He said overdramatically. "I shall rule the world with all that is cardboard and square!"

Now Danny was giving this 'Box Ghost' a weird look. "I think you just beat Drakken in the lamest villain speech awards." He said dryly.

"Hey that hurts." The Box Ghost complained.

"Alright, who put you up to this?" Danny asked not believing that this was a Ghost. "Ron? No he wouldn't do this... Bonnie for that dog comment I made about her?"

The Box Ghost's eyes narrowed as his hands glowed green-.

The _EXACT_ same color that Danny's hands glowed.

Eyes widening, Danny took a step back as some boxes came out of the closet inside the locker room and Rufus yipped before diving into Danny's pocket.

"Now tremble as I bury you in-." He turned to the box. "Middleton Cheerleading Equipment!"

"Oh hell no." Danny closed his eyes since his back was against the wall before he turned intangible as the equipment passed through him.

Now the Box Ghost looked surprised. "A fellow Ghost?"

"What?" Danny asked in confusion as he turned back before the Box Ghost flew around him.

"I didn't realize you were a spirit as well."

Rufus made a sound that sounded like 'Huh?'

"What are you talking about?" Danny backed away from him. "I'm alive."

The Box Ghost gave him a weird look before laughing. "Ah denial, every Ghost goes through that at some point." Then he turned and flew off. "**BEWARE!**"

Now Danny was looking at his hands in fear. '_Fellow Ghost? I-I'm dead?_'

Rufus meanwhile was giving Danny a concerned look.

Any further thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. "**STOPPABLE!**" Looking up to see Mr. Barkins, Danny saw some annoyance in his eyes. "Care to explain what you're doing?"

Blinking in confusion, Danny looked down to remember that the boxes were filled with Cheerleader Equipment at his feet.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Danny tried to say.

But Mr. Barkins wasn't having any of it. "Detention, now."

"Awwww-Maaaan." Danny groaned as he followed Mr. Barkins.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Danny what exactly happened?" Kim asked the next day since there were now rumors that Danny messed with the cheerleading stuff for a prank and while it was believable to her, Danny wasn't one to get caught doing a prank.

"Nothing, I got caught it happens to the best of us." Danny said not wanting to get into an explanation about the Box Ghost as well as his discovery of being... Well dead.

He was still trying to wrap his head around that.

Kim gave Danny a look of disbelief causing Danny to chuckle while Rufus shook his head.

"So any missions?" Danny asked to change the subject. "Drakken on the loose?"

"No, he's still in jail." Kim answered making Danny sigh. "It's actually pretty quiet."

"I guess that's nice for a change." Danny admitted with a shrug as they passed a vending machine with Junior in it, before he stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Junior, what are you doing?"

Junior opened the vending machine door he was in. "Uh nothing."

"Dude, we talked about this." Danny sighed in exasperation while Kim was wondering what was going on.

"I know but I was hungry." Junior complained.

Rolling his eyes, Danny just told Junior to not be late for practice before he shivered a bit violently.

"Alright now I know something is wrong." Kim said with her arms crossed.

"I-I'm just cold." Danny said with chattering teeth. "Nothing more."

"Danny, it's ninety degrees outside." Kim told him.

"S-S-So?"

Shaking her head Kim walked off to class as Danny followed her, not noticing the water fountain that someone was drinking from turn to ice as the person drinking the water found themselves stuck to it by their mouth.

"Umph?!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Dad is it normal for a person to go pale white in a few days?" Kim decided to ask while she was eating dinner with her family.

Mr. Possible raised an eyerow as he put his fork down and wiped his mouth. "What brought this on?"

"Danny's been getting paler the last few days." Kim admitted with a sigh. "Plus it looks like he hasn't slept in days and he's shivering every few seconds."

"Sounds like he's catching a cold." Mrs. Possible told her.

"Mom, Danny has never been sick." Kim said in disbelief.

"Everyone gets sick sometimes Kimmy." Mr. Possible said to his daughter while waving a finger. "Danny's no exception."

"I guess." Kim said with disbelief still in her voice.

"Hey maybe he needs help with something?" Tim suggested as Jim gave a nod.

"Does Ron know?"

"Hm, I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask him." Kim thought about that.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What do you mean you don't know?" Kim asked in annoyance.

"Listen Kim, I honestly don't know what's going on with my bro." Ron answered as he closed his locker. "But he's been worrying me lately, avoiding everyone, hell I checked on him last night and freaked out because he wasn't breathing."

"What?" Kim asked with shock in her voice.

"I was about to call 911 when he yawned and asked what I was doing." Ron explained shaking his head. "He scared me last night."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Unknown to them, Danny was around the corner hearing every word.

'_What do I do?_' He asked himself. '_How do I go up to my best friend and brother to say I'm dead?_'

Danny wanted to lay the question to rest so he checked for a pulse on himself... He had no heartbeat, no pulse, nothing.

That was when he really started avoiding everyone.

How do you tell people that you're dead?

... Thankfully he managed to get his invisibility and intangibility down flat so it would happen randomly.

But he didn't know what to do.

With a sigh, he began to walk to class.

**To Be Continued...**

** Not much action but it's a small respite between missions for Kim and Danny. Although in this it showed Danny freaking out as well as him beginning to avoid everyone and how they're reacting.**

** Plus I hope you liked the Middleton Mad Dog Soccer Team I made up consisting of the characters from that Detention Episode.**

** Oh and Danny doesn't know about his flight power, that will come much later.**

** Now to answer Reviews.**

** NightMaster000: Thanks I figured it would've worked and I will show Danny talking to them at times in the story. He did figure out what was going on due to a random encounter with the Box Ghost. Thanks, I had to figure out a way to get him there due to Ron being the Mascot and Kim being the Cheerleading Captain I figured he needed a way to go instead of just randomly tagging along. Yes Ron is a few years older, he's a Senior at this point and time. Oh and thanks I hope to make the KP villains more threatening as well.**

** Coldblue: Thanks for the reviews and here are the answers to your questions. 1) He'll go on a few, not all of them but he will get the Mystical Monkey Powers. 2) Yeah I don't see him telling anyone anytime soon, Rufus automatically knows since he lives in the same room as Danny. 3) They will eventually. 4) Overtime it will happen. 5) I think he already noticed that one. 6) I will not confirm or deny this one. Oh and thanks for the list of possible pairings... Pun not intended.**

** TJ MARC 19: Thanks and hope this is good.**

** Phantom Fan: Thanks, I was honestly surprised to find Danny's character so easy to type and don't worry, Ron will get the Mystical Monkey Powers... But he is in his Senior Year right now with Danny and Kim being Freshmen.**

** Alright, Spidey signing out.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Senor Factor

_**Chapter 04: The Senor Factor**_

Danny stood somewhere in the middle of Middleton Forest as three makeshift targets were set up.

Taking in a few deep breaths, he opened his eyes and focused as his hands filled with green energy before moving quickly firing an energy blast one after another before they were smoking and he smirked.

It's been a week since he made the discovery of actually being dead and while he was still freaking out about it, Danny was starting to see the benefits of having these powers.

Feeling something move in his pocket, Danny looked down to see Rufus coming out before the little guy climbed up to his shoulder and he squeaked a few words.

"I'm fine." Danny said with a smile. "It's just this is a lot to take in."

Rufus squeaked again. "True."

"But how do I tell them?"

On seeing Rufus giving him a look of confusion, Danny elaborated. "I mean, how do I tell Kim and Ron that I'm a Ghost?" He asked looked defeated. "Hell I'm still freaking out about it and Ron is scared of quite a few things, one of them being Ghosts."

"Tell."

"But how?"

"Dunno." Rufus shrugged after thinking for a few seconds.

Giving a sigh, Danny looked back at the targets before he began to walk home.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Stretching his neck as he gave a small yawn, Danny noticed two things that were wrong.

One he wasn't in his room to where he went to bed.

As a Ghost he didn't need to sleep, but he kept up the pretense to throw suspicion off of him.

The second thing that was wrong was that he was tied up in a chair.

Shaking the sleep out of his eyes, Danny looked around before he recognized the room he was in.

It was the Possible's Kitchen Room and he saw Kim herself looking at the time on her phone waiting for something as Rufus was asleep on the table.

"KP!" Danny called out to get her attention and waking Rufus up. "What's going on?"

"I called Francois to come over here." Kim answered.

"Francois?" Danny narrowed his eyes in thought. "That French Stylist whose Poodle got dognapped-." Then Danny realized what was happening. "Hell no! I am not getting a haircut!"

"Your parents agreed with me." Kim stated, causing Danny to mutter under his breath. "How do you think I got you out of your house?"

"This is betrayal!" Danny cried out as he struggled.

Kim rolled her eyes at the sentence. "So not the drama."

"Is is _SO_ the drama!" Danny protested as the doorbell rang.

"You'll thank me later." Kim promised him as she left the room as Danny struggled a bit more.

"... Oh right." He muttered as he remembered his powers and he focused turning intangible and invisible at the same time to get out right as Kim lead a bald french man with a black goatee and a purple shirt.

"He's right over there Francois." Kim said not looking towards the chair she was indicating.

Raising an eyebrow, Francois spoke up in a French Accent. "Are you certain Miss Possible?"

Blinking in confusion, Kim turned only for her eyes to widen at seeing the empty chair. "How did he get free?" She wondered as she inspected the ropes to see that they were still tied and in place.

Moving slowly, Danny didn't notice his invisibility or his intangibility falter until the floor creaked underneath his foot causing both Francois and Kim to turn and see him nearly out of the room.

"Danny." Kim said with a warning edge in her tone even though she was wondering how Danny nearly pulled this escape off.

"Alright, you got me." Danny held his hands up in surrender. "I'll let you cut my hair-**BYE!**" Danny took off running with Kim hot on his heels.

"You're getting that haircut, even if I have to hold you down!" Kim retorted before Danny saw the front door locked and he wouldn't have enough time to unlock it as he jumped over the coffee table and landed on one side while Kim was on the other.

Danny made for the right and Kim quickly blocked the way so he made for the left and Kim still blocked the way.

"Come on, isn't it my choice?" Danny complained as he tried to get around Kim, but she was keeping up pretty well at the other side of the table.

"Trust me when I say that you need this." Kim stated as Danny faked going left and as Kim went to head him off, he bolted to the right.

"Not today!" Danny said with a smirk as he cut around the corner and was about to be home free when his pants turned intangible and fell to his ankles. "Gah!" He cried out as he fell face first to the floor with a thud.

Coming around the corner, Kim felt her lips twitch upward at the sight of Danny on the ground with his pants to his ankles. "Maybe you should consider getting a belt." She said as she pulled him back towards the kitchen.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"This is so uncool." Danny complained as he was tied up again and this time he couldn't get out without Kim or Francois knowing about his abilities.

"This hair color is magnificent." Francois said as he looked it over. "It will be a challenge to make it better than it was."

With that he cracked his fingers.

"For that I will need my tools!"

"Why KP?" Danny complained as the comb went through his hair. "Why must you torture me."

"Danny, Francois is an artist." Kim said in an exasperated tone. "Getting him to make a house call is like, epic."

"I'm sure it is." Danny retorted as Rufus chuckled at the situation. "But I don't like haircuts."

"Oh but I could not visit the states and not help Kim Possible, after what you two did for my poodle please, it is my pleasure." Francois said with a smile.

Kim waved the praise off. "Those dognappers had it coming, we really appreciate this."

Danny snorted. "Speak for yourself."

This was when Mrs. Possible entered as Francois got to work on Danny's hair. "Kimmy, why is Danny tied up without any pants in our kitchen getting a haircut?" She asked at the ridiculousness of the scene.

"Uh because he ferociously needs one." Kim answered like it was obvious. "And his pants fell to his ankles when he tried to make a break for it- speaking of which how did you get out of the restraints the first time?"

"That is my little secret." Danny said not wanting to explain his powers as he winced at seeing his white hair fall to the floor.

"Oh I don't know." Mrs. Possible said as she cupped her chin. "I always thought his hair was good."

"Well I do." Kim said leaning back. "I know what's best for Danny, even if he doesn't."

"That's an insult if I ever heard one." Danny grumbled under his breath.

Rufus was trying not to die of laughter.

"So Daniel." Francois spoke up in an attempt to make a conversation as he cut his hair. "Your old barber was as they say, vision-impaired?"

"He has contacts now." Danny defended his old barber.

"Ooh." Mrs. Possible winced as more hair fell. "He's taking quite a bit off."

"He'll thank me Mom." Kim said as Rufus had his eyes covered. "It's no big."

"And now for the finale." Francois put his tools own before covering his hands with hair gel. "Le Goup!"

Danny grimaced as it seeped into his hair while Francois rubbed it.

"They say that the secret is in the Sea Urchin!"

"**SEA URCHIN?!**"

Kim and Mrs. Possible's eyes widened as Francois finished, even Rufus whistles in awe while the stylist put a mirror in front of Danny.

"**AAAAGGGHHH!**"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Seriously?" Kim asked at school later that day as Danny was now wearing a white hoodie, black sunglasses and a black wig.

"KP I have a reputation around here!" Danny said as they walked through the hallway. "If people see me like how you had Francois do, my hard-earned Soccer reputation is through."

"You're being too over-dramatic." Kim said rolling her eyes.

"Actually he's right." Ron said closing his locker as they neared him, he's already seen the haircut. "Messing with one's identity is bad juju."

"Which is why no one is seeing my hair." Danny stated as he continued on to class.

"Then I guess you leave me no choice." Kim said making Danny pause and that as before he saw Kim's evil smile.

"What are you-?" Danny was cut off as Kim grabbed his wig and took off running. "Gah!"

"New haircut!" Kim shouted getting everyone's attention. "Danny Stoppable has a new haircut!"

"KP!" Danny took off after her while attempting to hide his hair.

He could hear Rufus in his pocket laughing at the situation.

'_Wait, why am I running?! I could just turn invisible._' Danny thought before he heard a voice behind him.

"Boss?" Turning around Danny saw Vinnie giving him a weird look. "What is with the new due?"

"KP decided I needed a haircut." Danny remarked dryly not fighting anymore considering how half the school already saw his new look.

"So the cheerleader caused this?" Vinnie laughed at the idea. "Man boss, you are whipped."

"Dude!" Danny gave Vinnie a look. "That only applies to people dating Vin, KP and I are not dating."

"Sure you aren't." Vinnie said with a chuckle. "So do we still have practice today?"

"Of course." Danny said with a smile. "That will get my mind off of this."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I'm just saying it's like a pillow full of feathers." Junior said as they were taking a break from practice. "Very soft to touch."

Danny raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you even realize how that sounds?"

"Forget that bro." Ron had a goofy smile as he looked to the side to see at least every girl in the school watching. "All the hotties are around us, not even the football team gets this much attention."

"I think they're giving boss the attention." Mike said with a shrug.

"Yeah, boss already had a huge fan club before this." Vinnie said looking a bit disgruntled. "It amplified due to the haircut."

"Look I don't- wait." Danny gave Vinnie a weird look. "I have a fan club?"

"Of course you do." Vinnie sighed as he did a face palm. "Not only do you help save the world on a daily basis, but you are also the youngest Soccer Captain in Middleton High history, the only thing stopping girls from flocking to you are two things."

"The rumors that Kim Possible and you are dating." Mike said with a chuckle at Danny's face at that old rumor.

"And this guy right here." Vinnie jerked a thumb over at Ron.

"Whoa, wait." Ron looked insulted. "How am I preventing my bro from getting a date?"

"You woo them with your confidence." Danny lied not wanting a fight to break out within the team before a rapid beeping caused him to pull his Kimmunicator that Kim provided him with out of his pocket. "What up, Wade?"

"There are-." Wade stopped as he saw Danny's new look. "What happened to your hair?"

"KP." Danny answered making Wade go 'oh' in response. "Now what is going on?"

"I tried to get Kim earlier, but I forgot that she doesn't answer the Kimmunicator during cheerleading practice." Wade answered as he typed a bit. "Anyways, there are blackouts happening all over Europe."

"Blackouts?" Danny narrowed his eyes in thought. "Where are they most common?"

"France."

"Alright, I'll get KP."

"Hey boss." Vinnie spoke up as Danny put the Kimmunicator away. "What are we going to do about practice? We can't do this with these girls watching, they'll know our techniques."

"I'll come up with a way to get rid of them." Danny promised. "If not we'll find a secret place to practice outside of school."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny felt annoyed as he walked towards the gym to where Kim was during Cheerleading practice as people kept taking looks at him.

Don't get him wrong, he actually likes it a bit, but he is trying to keep a low profile due to the fact that he has powers that randomly go off at times.

The last thing he needs is for someone to see them go off because they were staring at his hair.

But on his way he stopped as he saw a certain girl looking at him curiously

'_A senior._' He thought swallowing a bit nervously. '_Amelia the most popular girl in school is checking me out._'

Smiling a bit, Danny waved and Amelia gave a coy smile as she waved back. "Do I know you?" She asked in a sultry tone.

"Uh-I-guh." Now Danny felt bad for making fun of Kim whenever she tried to talk to Josh Mankey. "Stop Ro-I mean Danny Stoppable."

Now he was really embarrassed for nearly messing up and calling himself Ron.

"That is a very nice haircut." Amelia complimented as Danny smiled.

"T-Thanks." He said as she walked off.

"I'll be seeing you later." She waved. "How about Saturday?"

"A-a-alright." Danny had a goofy smile on his face as she walked around the corner. "I take it back, this haircut rocks!"

"Hey!" Rufus squeaked as he tugged on Danny's jacket causing him to blink.

"Oh right, situation in Europe."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As Danny entered the gymnasium, he saw Kim going over a new routine with the girls. "KP, we have a sitch."

As Kim looked over she didn't miss the looks of shock and some awe in some of the Cheerleaders faces as they saw Danny's new look and she was happy that he wasn't trying to hide it anymore.

"What is it this time?" Kim asked after noticing Bonnie mutter under her breath about how Danny was just trying to get attention with a stupid look.

"Wade said that there are power outages all over Europe." Danny answered as he brought his Kimmunicator out and showed the map to Kim. "He traced the more common ones in Paris."

"Hm, I'll call a friend for a ride." Kim promised.

"Cool... Hey KP." Danny spoke up again as they left the gym.

"Hm?"

"Is it cool if we stop by Francois place while we're there?" Danny asked abit nervously. "I wanted to get some advice on how to keep this look."

"You want to make a pit stop while we're looking into this?" Kim asked in disbelief at hearing this. "Since when did you care about your new haircut?"

"Since Amelia asked me out." Danny had a goofy grin as Kim stopped in shock.

"Whoa wait, Amelia?" Kim asked to make sure he was talking about the person she was thinking. "The most popular girl in the school Amelia?"

"The one and the same." Danny laughed with a smile. "I can't believe I finally have a date! As it turns out I have a fan club like you do."

"You just now noticed that?" Kim asked dryly, but she was a little jealous that Danny got a date while she was still trying to get Josh to ask her out.

Danny shrugged. "I still wouldn't have noticed if Vin didn't tell me."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It took a few hours for the plane they hitched a ride on to stop in Paris. "Thanks for the lift." Kim said to the two pilots.

The blonde woman smiled. "Oh Kim believe me, it's the least we could do after your help with the Blizzard."

The old man agreed with her. "We would have never seen that runway without your quick thinking."

"Oh anybody could've made a high powered signaling system from things found in the airport gift shop." Kim said modestly.

"They could?" Danny asked in confusion at the sentence as they left and he swore he heard one of the pilots say. 'Hey, cool haircut.'

"Yes they could." Kim said before they stopped at seeing Francois shop near the airport.

"KP?" Danny had a questioning look as she sighed.

"Go ahead."

With a smile, Danny entered and after a few minutes he came out with a bag full of hair gel. "So what you're saying is that I need a wardrobe to take the hair to the next level." He said as Francois, who came out with him, answered.

"Without question, everything must harmonize."

"Thanks." Danny said as he turned back to Kim. "Sorry I took so long, Francois had a lot of advice."

"Okay now we can focus on the situation-." Kim started when Danny waved.

"Bonjour." He said with a perfect French Accent to a pretty woman who was walking by. "Comment faites-vous ce soir, madame?"

Now Kim was staring as the woman blew him a kiss and walked away. "Since when do you speak French?"

Danny blinked at that before he said rapidly. "I have a thing for languages, I remember telling you in grade school."

But inside he was sweating. '_I can speak French? What the hell?!_'

Before Kim could call that lie out, the lights went off all around them.

"Alright that was weird." Danny commented as Rufus popped out of his pocket looking around.

"You can say that again." Kim remarked trying not to look surprised at how Danny's eyes seem to glow in the dark. "I'm calling Wade."

"What's going on?" Wade asked in a sleepy voice as Kim rang him up.

"There's a blackout going on right now." Kim said as he yawned. "Can you trace it?"

A few clicking noises were heard before Wade yawned again. "Done."

"Thanks and before you go back ot bed can you call us a ride?"

"Actually it's six in the morning here so I'll just get a cup of coffee." Wade said as he smiled. "And as for the ride, I have that covered."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"When you said you had it covered, this wasn't what I had in mind." Danny said with a scared look as he and Kim sat in a helicopter with no pilot being seen.

"Uh Wade, I'm kind of with Danny on this one." Kim said as Danny was trying not to piss himself while Rufus was hugging his arm in fear.

Wade scoffed as he used a joystick to pilot the chopper from his bedroom. "Don't be babies." He said with a chuckle. "The pilot less drone chopper is awesome-."

"No it isn't." Danny interrupted. "You know why? Because of the word pilot less."

Rolling his eyes, Wade continued as if he wasn't interrupted. "The military uses it for missions too risky for human beings."

"That isn't helping." Danny deadpanned as Kim decided to keep her mind off of this by going through a pair of coordinates on her Kimmunicator.

"I've traced the drain to 8 degrees one minute west and forty-six degrees north." Kim started as Danny began to stare outside the window. "But my map shows nothing out there."

"Nothing must mean something else to you." Danny stated as he pointed out the window towards an island with a giant light covering it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"This is just like that castle in D.O.O.M." Danny said excitedly as they climbed it. "Man I want one someday."

"And how exactly are you going to afford one?" Kim asked sarcastically.

"Write a book about our adventures, maybe turn it into a TV show, that will get some money." Danny answered with a shrug. "Split it with you fifty-fifty?"

Whatever Kim was about to say was cut off as they made it to the top as they saw a muscular teen on a purple swimsuit laying underneath a giant sun lamp while wearing sunglasses.

"That is a really big light bulb."

"That is one seriously good tan." Danny put in before Kim gave him a look. "What? With how pale I am, a tan sounds good to me."

Rolling her eyes, Kim jumped down there with Danny following before she called out. "Excuse me."

The teen took the sunglasses off and looked their way before turning towards the door. "Father I see people!" He shouted. "They must be the new servants."

"Servants?!" Danny asked looking insulted.

"Nuh-uh." Rufus agreed with a glare.

The door opened to show an old man with grey hair, wearing a red jacket as he walked with a cane. "Very good, very good." He said with a smile. "You have brought more light bulbs?"

Danny was about to make a sarcastic remark when Kim elbowed him.

"I'm Kim Possible and this is Danny Stoppable." She introduced him.

The man's eyes shone with recognition. "Ah welcome, welcome to my home, we have only just turned everything on." He said as Danny looked at all the lights. "I am Senor Senior Sr. and this is my son Senor Senior Jr."

'_Seriously?_' Danny thought in confusion at the names before Jr. looked at him.

"Your haircut is very nice." Jr. complimented as Danny gave a small smile.

"Thanks."

"But your clothes, they don't harmonize." Jr. said although he had a kind smile when he said it.

"Oh I'm working on it." Danny said with a chuckle. "Just didn't have the time to take care of it."

Still smiling, Sr. gestured to his home. "I was about to take a ski down to my indoor mountain." He said earning an incredulous look from Danny.

"Indoor mountain?" He asked in disbelief as Sr. continued.

"Care to join me?"

"No thank you Senor-." Kim declined to be polite but she paused as she tried to remember his name.

Sensing her problem, Sr. smiled. "Senior Sr." He said with a chuckle before he gave a nod. "How about some refreshments? We have some juice, quite amazing really, it comes in a box."

Kim thought about it before nodding. "A Juice Box would be nice."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny found himself bored as Kim began telling Sr. about the problems their energy usage was causing for all over Europe.

"So what you're saying is that these people are inconvenienced because of me?" Sr. asked curiously as Kim gave a nod.

"Exactly."

"See Jr. how awful it is to be poor?" Sr. said as Jr. waved that off in favor of giving Danny tips on how to harmonize clothes with his look.

"So this jacket and these pants?" Danny asked curiously wondering how people would react to them.

"Quite." Jr. said with a nod. "They will definitely bring you to your full potential my friend."

"Interesting."

Kim rolled her eyes and looked at Sr. "There are a ton of things you could do to make your house more efficient-." She stopped as Danny gave a small snort. "What?"

"I'm sorry, but house?" Danny asked looking amused. "This place is like a fortress."

"A fortress?" Sr. asked, giving Danny a curious look. "What do you mean?"

"I mean look around you live on an uncharted island inside of a building that's most likely built to withstand everything." Danny said before indicating the fish tank behind them. "You have live sharks in the fish tank for crying out loud."

"I value my privacy and I'd rather not repair this place if something like a storm happens." Sr. responded with a shrug. "And sharks make great companions."

"No, Naked Mole Rats do." Danny said with his arms crossed as Rufus popped out of the pocket to give a nod before going back in. "Anyways a person could take over the world from here."

"What?" Sr. asked as Kim was now glaring at Danny.

"I mean come on it wouldn't be that hard." Danny said as he started to walk around a bit. "You have the base, the resources and the money, all you need are Ninja Assassins coming out of the shadows, Lasers mounted on the walls to fire at people not registered in the security system, fiery pits to kill your enemies-."

Now Kim was dragging Danny towards the door as he listed a lot of ideas not noticing how intrigued Sr. was getting by the minute. "Just put in some fluorescent lights, that should do the trick." She said.

Then Danny grinned. "Ooh don't forget about a high tech Submarine for escape purposes and Robotic Dogs of Doom, they'll be cool as-."

Kim tugged on his arm. "Come on Mr. Robotic Dog of Doom, I have homework." She said causing him to stop his ranting as they left.

"Bye." Sr. waved and as he turned to walk away Jr. chuckled.

"I hope he get's some clothes to match his hair... And maybe a tan he is way too pale."

"Yes, but his ideas." Sr. thought as he smirked darkly. "I have so much money and free time, I could use a hobby."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Once Kim got her homework done, she was busy talking with her family, telling them about their trip to Paris.

"Why didn't you take him down?" Jim asked in boredom.

Rolling her eyes as she reached for a pitcher to pour a glass of water, Kim gave her brother a look. "I wasn't going to beat up an old man for using too much power."

"You could've had Danny kick a soccer ball at him." Tim complained with his arms crossed.

Giving a sigh, Kim shook her head. "I left him some pamphlets."

Chuckling to himself, Mr. Possible picked up a carrot off a plate and bit into it. "Well, all you kids could stand to turn off a few lights."

"Dinner." Mrs. Possible placed a plate down and Kim took one look as she drank the water only to spit it out after it went down the wrong pipe.

"Mom." Kim looked horrified at seeing the content on the plate. "Is that-?"

"Brain!" Jim had a wide smile. "Cool!"

Tim waved a hand. "I want a lobe."

Mr. Possible gave them a look, trying not to throw up. "Boys, please."

"Sorry." Jim put his hands together. "May I please, have a slice of steaming human brain?"

"Please?" Tim helped out.

"You two are disgusting-." Kim started before Mrs. Possible began cutting into the 'brain'. "Mom, that is so gross."

"It's just meat loaf." Mrs. Possible said looking amused. "I'm making it for the neurosurgeon potluck so I thought I would try it on you guys first."

"Kudos on the realism." Mr. Possible said taking a sip of water, looking relieved. "So I heard Danny got a new haircut."

"Yeah and Amelia asked him out." Kim had a frown and she crossed her arms.

"Kimmy if I didn't know any better, I would say you were jealous." Mrs. Possible said with a knowing smirk.

"Of course I'm jealous." Kim said causing her whole family to look at her in shock that she admitted it before she continued. "How come he got a date when I'm trying to get Josh to go out with me?"

"Maybe you shouldn't date." Mr. Possible said a little too quickly. "You do have a lot on your plate with everything else."

Rolling her eyes at her husbands lack of subtlety, Mrs. Possible smiled. "Do you want to call him?"

"... Yeah I guess I should." Kim looked up. "Ever since he's been sick he's been acting distant. May I be excused?"

"I'll save you a plate." Mrs. Possible promised before looking towards an eager Jim and Tim. "Now boys left lobe or right hemisphere?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Laying on her bed, Kim waited as the phone rang before the answering machine picked up.

"_Hello, you reached Danny Stoppable, Soccer Captain Extraordinaire and Lovable Sidekick to Kim Possible, please leave a message after the beep._"

"Weird." Kim hung up. "How could Danny not be home?" Sitting up, she took out the Kimmunicator. "Maybe he'll answer this."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny sat in the clearing of Middleton woods rolling a ball of green energy in his hands as his Kimmunicator went off and Rufus dragged it out.

"Leave it." Danny pleaded causing Rufus to let it go. "I don't want to talk to anyone right now."

Rufus gave Danny a worried look because now that he was by himself he began worrying over what if Amelia found out he was dead during the date.

He wanted to call it off, but he didn't have the guts to.

And yet this haircut managed to make him forget he was dead before he looked at his clothes and came to a decision.

"Rufus, time to harmonize." Danny said as he took off.

"Wha?" Rufus had a weird look before running after him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Now Kim was really worried as she placed the Kimmunicator down. "Danny what is going on with you?" She asked remembering how his eyes seemingly glowed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Everyone stared in awe as Danny casually strolled into the school wearing a black shirt, black jeans and a white vest with green lines on the edges while Rufus was on his shoulder since the jean pockets were too small for him.

"What up KP?"

"Hey." Kim was closing her locker, not seeing Danny. "Where were you last night, I called and-." Then she stopped as she saw him. "Whoa!" She looked surprised. "What happened to you?" Kim asked with her face going red a bit.

"I harmonized my clothes with my hair under Francois suggestion." Danny explained with a confident grin, causing Kim to blink at the way his voice said it. "Now I think I'm ready for my date."

Kim gave him a look because he wasn't sounding like himself before Danny waved. "Amelia, you want to do lunch?"

Amelia gave a coy smile as she hooked arms with Danny. "Okay."

"Later KP." Danny waved as he left with Amelia leaving Kim in shock at what just happened.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After school, Kim was getting ready for cheerleading when she heard Bonnie scream. "Get this rodent out of here!"

Having a look of confusion, Kim's eyes widened when she heard Rufus squeak and she ran out in time to see Bonnie trying to slam a fearful Rufus with her bag.

"Bonnie, stop!" Kim ordered as she ran forward and grabbed the Mole Rat. "Rufus, what are you doing here?"

Rufus squeaked and made a few gestures before crying.

"... Come on let's go get you to Danny."

"Kim, we have cheerleading-." Bonnie went to say before Kim interrupted her.

"It'll just be a minute."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny grinned as he managed to score a goal past Mike before Vinnie spoke up. "Boss, Cheerleader is heading for us and she does not look happy."

Looking confused, Danny turned to see Kim glaring at him. "Whatever it was I didn't do it." He said quickly.

"Oh so you didn't leave Rufus by himself?" Kim asked as she held the little guy out. "He was almost crushed by Bonnie."

"What?!" Danny asked in shock that Bonnie tried to do that with his friend before he groaned. "Oh man, sorry Rufus I knew I left something in Class I just didn't know it was you."

Rufus had a grin as he jumped to hug Danny's face, but Danny caught him in midair.

"Whoa, watch the hair." Danny had a grin as he sat the shell shocked mole rat into Kim's stunned hand.

The Soccer Team stopped what they were doing as they heard that sentence and they stared at Danny in shock.

"Did boss just say what I think he said?" Vinnie asked in disbelief.

"Dude, since when did he go all fashion on us?" Junior gave Danny a suspicious look.

"That is not the boss." Mike agreed.

"Bro are you alright?" Ron was now concerned again.

Kim on the other hand had her glare darkened. "So there's no room for Rufus in your new life?!" She asked not missing how Danny winced at the word life.

"Of course there is." Danny shrugged. "Just not in my hair or my clothes." Then he turned back to the Soccer Team. "Alright let's do Tier Omega again-."

"Actually boss I'm heading home." Vinnie said leaving the field. "Don't bother calling practice again until your back to normal."

"What?" Danny looked shocked. "Vin?"

"Vin is right dude." Junior began to walk off. "You're acting like the unfunny version of Shallow Hal."

Mike just gave Danny a look before walking off.

Danny was dumbfounded as three members of his soccer team just left before he saw Ron stand up. "Don't tell me you're leaving too."

"Sorry bro but you really need to get your priorities straight." Ron said as he left.

Danny just stood there not noticing as Kim left while he looked at his hands.

'_Am I taking this too far?_' He thought as his hand turned invisible before he thought about exactly what he said to Rufus.

"Go to a movie?" He turned to see Amelia, but Danny looked back at his hand.

"A-Actually can we have a rain check?" Danny asked nervously. "I need to look into something-."

"What, I'm not good enough?" Amelia asked suddenly getting a startled look from Danny.

"What?" He asked clearly confused. "No it's not that, just I need to think on some things my friends said-."

"The Soccer Team?" Amelia scoffed as she thought about them. "Who cares what they think?"

"Who care-?" Now Danny was glaring at her. "Hey those are my friends and my brother you're talking about."

"So? You need new ones."

Clenching his fist a bit, Danny fought the urge to have his green energy ignite. "You know what I change my mind." He said as she smiled thinking he meant about the movie. "I'm calling the date on Saturday off."

"What?" Amelia looked shocked.

"You heard me." Danny said angrily. "If being popular means to forget my friends and listen to people try to tell me how to live my life then you all can take this popularity and shove it!"

With that he messed his hair up a bit before walking away.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kim sighed as she opened her locker to see a picture of her and Danny, but Danny had a Guitar Hero controller with a wild look while Rufus had a pair of miniature drumsticks.

On seeing the picture, Rufus sighed sadly.

"Yeah I liked him that way too." Kim agreed.

"Then I guess you'll be happy to know that I'm done with this." Danny said as he opened his locker next to her and pulled out his old clothes and Kim was shocked to see his hair all messed up.

"What happened to you?"

"Saw the shallow end of the popular crowd." Danny said with a snort. "So I broke off the date with Amelia."

Rufus looked surprise before he jumped onto Danny's face and hugged him, and this time Danny didn't stop him.

"Sorry buddy." Danny apologized as Rufus cried a bit.

Kim smiled at seeing Danny acting normal again before the computer inside of her locker turned on. "I thought you said that Senor Senior Sr. was harmless."

"Yeah he's rich but harmless." Kim said with a shrug.

"Kim, he's sucking all the power out of Western Europe." Wade complained as Danny blinked.

"Well, I guess we can go make sure to tell him to turn off a few lights." He said before Wade sighed.

"It's going to take more than that." Wade said looking at them. "Senor Senior Sr. is doing this on purpose."

"What?" Danny looked surprised.

"Check this out." Wade pressed a button and a video of Sr. popped up.

"My evil vow is this, I will send Europe back to the dark ages." Sr. said causing Kim and Danny's eyes to widen a bit. "Unless the Ural Alliance agrees to give me their nice little islands."

"Nice little islands?" Kim asked weirdly.

Danny looked bored. "That's the best he has?"

"But what caused this sudden change to happen?" Kim wondered before Jr. appeared on the screen.

"With the warm beach days and hot disco nights." Jr. said with a smile.

As the video ended, Wade was shaking his head as he introduced his palm to his face. "They are obviously new to the villain thing."

"That's a scary thought." Danny said as Kim gave a nod.

"Let's suit up."

Danny gave a grin. "Team Possible Assemble."

Rufus made some sound effects from the Avengers cartoon they watched causing Kim to chuckle a bit at how things were officially back to normal.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hm." Sr. was reading a book that was literally called 'The Book of Evil.' "Evil Chortle?" He gave that a try before shaking his head. "No, not for me." Then he grinned. "Ah, the evil snicker."

As he gave an evil snicker, the video screen rang and he answered it to show a silver haired businessman with blue eyes in a black suit.

"Vladimir Masters." Sr. greeted with a smile. "How are you old friend?"

"I'm doing well." Vlad said with a nod. "But I saw a video of you declaring war on Europe, and I had to ask what was up."

"Ah, you see my son and I are giving being Evil a shot." Sr. answered as he stood up. "We had a visit a day ago from the Teen Hero Kim Possible and her partner Daniel Stoppable and after a few words this new avenue interested us."

"Hm, I could give you a few tips if you like." Vlad said with a grin.

"What do you know of being evil?" Sr. asked curiously.

"A lot." Vlad said with a grin. "But word of advice, try for something higher than 'Nice little islands', otherwise you won't be taken seriously."

"Huh." Sr. thought about that before he gave a nod. "I can see how that could happen."

"Alright, now-." Vlad looked out the window. "Ah my daughter got off the bus from school."

"Ah yes, how is young Jasmine? Sr. asked curiously. "Is she still wanting to be a Psychiatrist?"

"She does." Vlad confirmed. "I am helping her because of who her mother was."

"I thought you and her father were close." Sr. asked out loud missing Vlad's eyes turn red a bit.

"That idiot oaf ruined me in college." Vlad hissed a bit before regaining his composure. "But I didn't want to let that get in the way of my Godfather duties... If only Daniel Fenton survived."

"It is sad when a life as young as that is extinguished." Sr. said remembering meeting the Fenton's years ago when Daniel was just a baby but then he frowned. "Funny thing was that Daniel Stoppable looked like a thinner version of Jack Fenton."

Now Vlad stopped. "What?" He asked in confusion.

"Yeah, if his hair was black and he wore orange." Sr. stated before giving a shrug. "Then again I guess every life has their own twin."

"I guess." Vlad said making a mental note to look into this Danny Stoppable for himself to see how he looked like Jack.

"Father, we have intruders." Jr. came in before seeing Vlad on the screen. "Oh Mr. Masters, forgive me I did not know you and father were talking."

"It's quite alright Jr." Vlad said knowing how Jr. had a crush on Jasmine. "Now carry on with whatever you are doing Senor and if you ever need a hand I'm just a phone call away."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny and Kim managed to sneak into the fortress before Kim stopped.

"What?" Danny asked before shadows lunged at them and they were surrounded. "Ninja Assassins?!"

Now Kim was glaring at Danny. "Now it makes sense."

Danny blinked before he groaned. "In my defense I didn't think he was going to take me literally."

"Ah Kim Possible and Daniel Stoppable." Sr. was on a ledge holding a book in his hand. "Welcome to my fortress-."

"Is that a giant pit?" Danny asked seeing the empty chasm near them.

"Uh the fiery pit won't be here for a month but I assure you everything else you suggested is here." Sr. said causing Danny to chuckle a bit nervously. "Now I bought this book on how to be evil off the internet-."

"There's seriously a book of Evil?" Danny asked in disbelief. "Am I the only one who thinks that's weird?"

"No you're not." Kim said before looking at Sr. "Have you gotten to the chapter where you give yourself up?"

"Actually I'm at the chapter where I tell you that you're too late to stop my plans." Sr. said before snapping his fingers. "Destroy them."

"You had to say Ninjas." Kim stated as they ducked a punch before Kim kicked two of them back while Danny was kind of cheating in using a small bit of intangibility as he punched one back.

"I didn't even think there were still Ninja's out there." Danny protested delivering an uppercut. "I mean who trains to be a Ninja anymore?!"

Kim was going to make a retort when a laser nearly hitting her. "Laser turrets huh?"

"... I plead the fifth?" Danny questioned before his eyes widened. "Use them against the Ninja's?"

Kim gave a nod as she jumped over a ninja who took the brunt of a blast while Danny slid behind another one as he was blasted.

As the last few Ninja's fell, Sr. growled a bit. "How's this for a target?" He asked bringing a map up to show Middleton. "Rockets aimed at your hometown."

"Okay now he's showing potential at being a villain." Danny admitted.

"Jr. go ready the missile launch."

"Oh great, so now I'm your Missile Launching person too?" Jr. complained as he took off.

"I'll head him off." Danny said as he took off after Jr. with Rufus on his shoulder. "So how should we deal with this buddy?"

Rufus made a fist before plowing it into his other hand and making a 'whoosh' sound.

"So just hit him hard and fast." Danny chuckled. "Works for me."

As Danny left, all the turrets zoomed in on Kim who dove for cover before she used the wall to jump off of.

Sr. gave an evil snicker as Kim was being shot at but his face became one of disbelief as Kim was using the lasers to take each other out before the last one fell.

"Impossible." Sr. breathed out as Kim gave him a look.

Since Danny wasn't here to do the joke, Kim decided to say it. "Actually it's Possible, Kim Possible."

'_Huh it's actually fun to say._' Kim thought seeing why Danny always said that whenever someone said impossible.

"Well lets see how you deal with this." Sr. pressed a button and doors opened to show a dozen robotic bulldogs that came up to her stomach.

"... Next time Danny and I meet a bored millionaire, if he even makes one suggestion about going evil I am going to clock him." Kim muttered.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Why do I have to launch the stupid missiles." Jr. muttered as Danny approached him invisibly.

"You don't." He said changing his voice a bit as Jr. spun around.

"Who's there?"

"I am Fashiona the God of Fashion." Danny joked trying not to bust out laughing as Jr. looked awed.

"W-Why have you come here?" Jr. asked looking around.

"To tell you that you have lost your way in the life of fashion." Danny said mysteriously. "By preparing to launch missiles, you will erect my curse of ugliness-."

Jr. screamed and dove off the building towards the water in an attempt to escape the curse.

"... That actually worked?" Danny asked dropping his invisibility. "He actually bought it?"

Danny busted out laughing as he typed in computer to turn the missiles off.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kim was breathing hard after two of the robotic dogs were shut off, but ten more remained and they were coming at her as she managed to kick one back, before doing a back flip to try to catch her breath.

But one of them managed to knock her into the wall as she lost consciousness as Danny entered the room.

"KP!" Danny had a glare as his hands began to glow green and he ran forward punching one of the dogs as it fell to pieces.

Sr. looked surprised at the show of abilities that Danny had before Danny shot another dog with his energy blasts and Sr. decided to make his escape at that point.

Focusing a bit, Danny shot a stream of energy destroying the last few robots as Kim regained consciousness only to see the robotic dogs on the ground smoking.

"What happened?" Kim asked and Danny bit his lip a bit before he said.

"Rufus managed to make the self-destruct."

Rufus made a squeak to confirm that in order to help Danny hide his abilities.

"Thanks, but don't ever mention robotic dogs of doom to any bad guy."

"Done and done." Danny promised before he realized that he showed off his powers in front of Sr. '_Oh man this could be bad._'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny felt his eye twitch as he saw Amelia going around saying that she dumped him. "Man what did I see in her?" He asked in annoyance while he was dressed in his usual clothes.

"Well you did look at her looks instead of her personality." Kim said with a nod. "That kind of stuff does interfere with things."

"Yeah, I'm just happy to be back to normal." Danny had his arms behind his back. "So you up for a movie KP?"

Kim smiled a bit. "Sure, a movie does sound nice."

"Especially with a friend." Danny laughed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In Wisconsin, Vlad Masters narrowed his eyes as he looked from the pictures of Danny Stoppable with Kim Possible in the paper to the video he hacked from the Sr. house cameras and he recognized the energy that Danny used.

"Ecto Energy." Vlad said as he zoomed in on Danny's face. "A Ghost acting human?"

Cupping his chin in thought, Vlad brought up a picture of a five year old Danny Fenton and had their faces scanned.

-Beep- One Hundred Percent Match.

"Well what do you know." Vlad smirked. "Jack and Maddie's son is still around, or his spirit is. I could use this to my advantage."

**To Be Continued...**

** Phew quite a chapter right? Alright I'll be typing the Renegades next and I'm sorry for the wait on that one.**

** But now Danny is seeing the benefits of his powers, Senor and Vlad know each other and now know that Danny has abilities of his own.**

** Oh and now Danny has seen the shallow side of Popularity, I really hope I had him in character like how they did in the show where he was popular for getting invited to Dash's party.**

** Oh right and I had Jazz survive but she is adopted by Vlad.**

** I figured that would've been an interesting twist.**

** Now time to answer some reviews.**

** NightMaster000: Thanks, I figured that the Detention Trio deserved some more screen time which is why I had them in like this and I will answer that last question after the reviews.**

** Coldblue: Thanks, I'm glad that I managed to pull off everyone's reaction to Danny distancing himself. Now for your questions. 1) Wade will find out but I had Senor find out as well to make it interesting as well as introduced Vlad to spice things up. 2) He doesn't need to sleep but he still does to retain some normalcy and to throw suspicion off. 3) Yes they will. 4) Oh that will be shown later on. 5) They will, I have a plan for Shego's powers in how they affect Ghosts. 6) No they don't and it will be explained in how they don't when I get there. 7) Now that would be telling.**

** TJ MARC 19: I'm happy that you think so.**

** Phantom Fan: He'll actually get the necklace back but not for awhile and he will experiment with it for a bit.**

** .562: Thanks and no it wasn't a TUE reference. Jack and Maddie are dead, Jazz is adopted by Vlad, Sam and Tucker are mentioned to be alive. But I hope you liked how I did the plot so far.**

** Justus80: Don't worry I will and I have a plan for the GIW part.**

** FoxChick1: Thanks I'm happy you think so.**

** Now that the reviews are over with here are the previews for this story.**

** ... What? I did it for my other stories why not this one?**

** I have one for the Renegades in planning to publish with the next chapter.**

** Now sit back and enjoy.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny groaned as he opened his eyes to find himself in a place where doors were floating and the sky was green. "Where the hell am I?" He asked in shock.

"Dunno." Rufus squeaked looking scared.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Danny you've been acting very weird the last few months." Kim finally confronted Danny, tired of him not talking about it.

"No I haven't." Danny denied trying to get away as Kim gave him a concerned look.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Kim asked as Danny looked down.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Boy do you think they will accept you?" Plasmius asked floating around Danny. "They will fear you and twist everything you do."

"Shut up, you don't know anything." Danny tried to punch him, but Plasmius easily caught him by the wrist.

"Come on Little Badger, who ever heard of a Ghost being friends with a Human?" Plasmius asked with a smirk.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny stared as these two men in white suits had guns pointed at him in school.

"Daniel Stoppable you are under arrest."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Yo dog." A kid with black hair that had green on the top, wearing a red jacket and blue jeans said as he gave Danny a fist bump. "It's been awhile."

"Jake?" Danny asked in surprise before smiling. "Man I haven't seen you since that skateboard competition two years ago."

"I know, it's been awhile." Jake had a smile. "And I've heard about you helping save the world."

"Like KP would say it's no big."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny stared cautiously at the teen wearing a green jacket with a 10 on the side. "Why should I trust you?"

Raising an eyebrow, the teen held up his hand to remind Danny that they were handcuffed together. "Because we have to trust each other?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ega Nala Questa!" A blue furred koala thing shouted as Danny flew off with him back towards the island of Honolulu.

"What does that even mean?" Danny questioned curiously.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Oh man you're a part of Team Possible!" A teenager in a black ninja outfit said zooming around him. "Oh this is so Bruce!"

Danny raised an eyebrow at the new saying. "So Bruce?"

"Norrisville slang." The teen answered with a shrug.

**That's all for now.**

** I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope to see some reviews soon.**

** Adios everyone, Spidey signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5: Tick-Tock-Boom

**This chapter is actually a flashback that starts after the opening, so enjoy!**

_**Chapter 05: Tick-Tock-Boom**_

"So wait, Gil became a Swamp Man-Fish?" Tucker Foley asked on a video screen while playing D.O.O.M with Danny.

"Yup." Danny answered as he was playing his character. "He faked a cheerleading competition to get revenge on Ron and I for that mess."

"Dude that sounds messed up." Tucker commented on hearing that as he shot a Cyber Ninja.

"Tell me about it-Hey I found a silver key!"

"Sweet, four more to go!" Tucker had a grin before another video screen appeared.

"Still playing D.O.O.M?" Sam Manson asked with a smirk.

"Of course." Tucker answered. "By the way, guess who Danny ran into at Camp Wannaweep two weeks ago?"

"You went back to Camp Wannaweep?" Sam asked in shock.

"Kim's brothers had an experiment that stranded me in the woods and luckily the bus with the cheerleaders-." Sam scowled at the mention of cheerleaders, she hated them but she got over Kim being one. "Was nearby, so I could get a ride home but the bus tires blew out at the entrance and it turned out to be an elaborate plot courtesy of Gil."

"You're kidding." Sam hasn't heard about Gil in a long time.

"I kid you not-." Danny began before Tucker cried out.

"It's Chaos!"

"Crap!" Danny typed a bit before his character was shot. "And there goes our silver key."

"Man I hate that guy." Tucker commented with his arms crossed. "No matter what we do he always takes us down."

"Hate." Rufus popped on the desk.

"Hey buddy." Danny said giving Rufus a quick high-five.

"Hey Rufus." Sam greeted through the screen as Rufus gave a wave.

"Man it's been awhile hasn't it?" Tucker had a grin.

At first they thought it was a little weird for Danny to carry Rufus in his pocket as well as treat him like a human being, but as time went on they got to see exactly how smart Rufus was.

"So it's been quiet on your end?" Sam asked curiously.

"Yeah, no saving the world crisis since Senor Senior Sr. and Senor Senior Jr. last week." Danny commented before messing with his hair. "Man I did not expect some rich guy to take my suggestion on taking over the world seriously."

"Wait, that's what happened?" Tucker asked in confusion.

"I made a few suggestions as a joke and he actually took them seriously, how was I supposed to know he would take going evil as a hobby?"

"You really need to watch what you say." Sam commented earning an eye roll from Danny.

"Hey, whatever happened to that blue guy?" Tucker asked curiously. "With the scar?"

"Drakken?" Danny thought about it. "He's still in jail from the Z-Boy Incident... Man I still remember the first time KP and I ever met Drakken, now that was a riot."

"How did it happen?" Sam asked since she and Tucker have been wondering how the Arch-Rival thing between Kim and Drakken happened.

"Alright, it went like this." Danny said with a grin.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**(Four Months Ago)**_

Danny was waiting patiently by Kim's locker when the doors to the school burst open and the red head ran through.

"Excuse me, coming through." Kim said as she pushed passed people. "In a hurry... Sorry!"

That was when she slid to the front of her locker.

"Morning." Kim greeted as she yanked the locker open and put in a flash drive. "Come on, print for Kim." She said as her printer went off, but the paper wasn't what she was expecting. "What is this?"

"D.O.O.M Cheat Codes." Danny said proudly, grabbing the paper. "I'll finally beat that Chaos Guy tonight-." He was cut off as Kim shook his shoulder.

"Danny I have a Term Paper due today-."

"I already printed it." Danny interrupted causing Kim to look at him in shock.

"What?" She asked to make sure she heard correctly.

"Well when you finished, I had Wade send it to my computer since I figured you would've been too busy to print it and took care of it." Danny answered as he pulled it out. "That was the second reason I was waiting by your locker."

"Danny, you rock!" Kim took the paper and took off towards class, only for the bell to ring and she ran right into Mr. Barkin. "Sorry sir-."

"Tardy again, third time this month yes?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure." Kim answered.

"I am." Mr. Barkin said giving her a stern look. "Looks like I'll be seeing you after school."

"At cheerleading practice?" Kim asked hopefully.

"In Detention Possible!" Mr. Barkin shouted.

Kim had a look of horror. "Detention?!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I can't believe this!" Kim said during Lunch as she poked at her food while Danny was eating calmly. "I have detention."

"What's so bad about detention?" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow. "It's nothing more than being in a room for an extra hour."

"Danny, I'm a cheerleader." Kim said giving him a look. "Cheerleaders don't do detention."

"Aren't you being overdramatic?" Danny asked curiously. "What do you think Rufus?"

"Too much." Rufus squeaked.

Danny gave a nod. "Anyways, this will be good for you-."

Now Kim gave him a crazy look. "How exactly will this be good for me?"

"KP you save the world, keep up straight A's and you are a Cheerleading Squad Captain." Danny listed them off his fingers. "I don't know how you keep up with them all, but a little R&R could be good for you."

"I don't know." Kim stated.

"Alright, how about I go to detention with you?" Danny asked with a shrug. "Soccer Tryouts aren't for another three months so I don't have any plans."

"What are you going to do to get Detention?" Kim asked curiously.

Danny just smirked.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"**STOPPABLE!**" Mr. Barkin roared as Danny ran out of the Teacher Workroom being chased by the Vice-Principal who now had eyeliner and make-up on his face. "**YOU CAN COUNT YOURSELF HAVING DETENTION!**"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kim was staring at her food while Jim and Tim were flinging Peas at each other. "Jim! Tim! No airborne vegetables." Mr. Possible said sternly before smirking. "Use the launch pad out back."

The boys had wild grins before they took off as Mrs. Possible looked towards Kim. "You barely touched your food Kimmy, is something wrong?"

After a second, Kim sighed. "Mom, you're a brain surgeon, Dad's a rocket scientist and what am I?" She placed a hand on her face. "Detention girl."

"Detention?!" Mrs. Possible asked in shock.

"A Possible never gets detention." Mr. Possible said with a nod. "... Except for your brothers but they're wild."

Mrs. Possible got the conversation back on track. "What happened?"

"I was a little late, it was no big." Kim said with a frown. "Unless you're Mr. Three Strikes Barkins."

"Sounds like Mr. Barkins is tough but fair." Mr. Possible answered as he ate some potatoes.

"Dad I don't do detention, heck Danny doesn't either and he got it so I wouldn't freak out-."

"What a sweet thing to do." Mrs. Possible said with a knowing smile.

"How did he get detention?" Mr. Possible asked curiously.

"There was a rumor that he put make-up and eyeliner on Mr. Barkin's face while the man was asleep during Lunch." Kim answered and Mr. Possible coughed as he tried desperately to hide his laughter. "I was wondering why he took my make-up kit before that though."

"No wonder you and Danny are such good friends." Mrs. Possible said with a smile. "You both are fellow troublemakers."

"I am not a troublemaker, that's only for kids with detention-." Kim stopped as she realized what she just said.

And Mr. Possible took that shot. "Like you did."

Crossing her arms, Kim looked away. "I have a right to remain silent."

It was two seconds before the Kimmunicator went off as both Mr. and Mrs. Possible reached for their pagers.

"The Hospital!"

"The Propulsion Lab!"

"It's the Kimmunicator." Kim said as she pulled it out. "What up, Wade?"

"Kim, got a hit on your site from the Amazon."

Kim had an interested look. "The Amazon?" She asked as her parents blinked in surprise.

"I set you up with Gustavo for a ride." Wade said with a grin.

"Gustavo?" Kim thought about that before smiling. "Oh from the flood, I remember him."

"Pack your insect repellent." Wade said as he hung up.

As Kim put the Kimmunicator up her Mom spoke up."South America?"

Mr. Possible was with her on that. "On a School Night?"

Kim grimaced as she looked between them before using her secret weapon.

The Puppy-Dog Pout, with the quivering lip for an added effect.

Eventually her parents caved. "Oh alright." Mrs. Possible said before looking stern. "But finish your peas first."

Kim chuckled. "You're tough, but fair." She said as she ate a spoonful before taking the Kimmunicator back out. "Let me call Danny and let him know."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You got yourself detention?" Ron asked in shock while he and Danny were watching Dead Teacher.

"Yup." Danny had a proud smile. "You want to see the pics I took before Mr. Barkins woke up?"

"You took pics?" Ron asked in shock as Danny pulled out his Cell Phone and showed the pictures causing him to bust out laughing. "Perfect blackmail, bro."

Danny chuckled. "You know it." He said before his Kimmunicator went off. "Situation?"

"Pack some insect repellent because we're going to the Amazon."

Danny blinked at that. "The Amazon?" He asked before shrugging. "Alright, I'll meet you at your place?"

"Please and thank you." Kim hung up as Danny got up to change.

"Sorry bro." Danny apologized to Ron who gave a shrug.

"No worries, just bring a souvenir back."

"I will." Danny promised.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After a long flight, Danny felt the red plane touchdown before Kim spoke up. "Thanks for the lift Gustavo."

Gustavo, the pilot wearing a blue uniform with a black goatee chuckled. "After what you did for my village during the flood last year Kim Possible, I only wish I could do more."

"No big, it was just like Swim Practice."

"Since when does Swim Practice involve outswimming Pirahnas?" Danny asked in disbelief earning an eyeroll from Kim before the Kimmunicator went off.

"Okay guys I can stream the footage from the Video Camera."

"Please-."

"And thank you." Danny finished for Kim because he was bored.

"Really?" Kim asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Danny had a smirk. "You say that all the time, I figured I could make it a bit different."

Ignoring the banter, Wade pressed a button and the footage showed the silent lab before a woman in a black and green jumpsuit did a summersault, destroying the camera.

"Rewind and freeze." Kim said with her eyes narrowed as it paused before the woman destroyed the camera. "Who is she? She's good."

"Found a little competition in the hand-to-hand competition?" Danny asked with a smirk.

Kim returned the smirk. "Well I do need to keep my skills up."

"Just don't get too overconfident." Danny had his hands behind his head as they stepped off the plane.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Where did you even get a Machete?" Kim asked as Danny was cutting through the thick branches in their way.

"E-Bay." Danny answered simply swinging the blade, carving out a path. "You can buy anything on there."

Now Kim had a weird look. "And why did you buy one?"

"For my Jason Vorhees costume this Halloween, duh." Danny said like it was obvious. "Everyone knows that a good costume has a real Machete."

"It's a good way to get arrested." Kim said dryly before they came to a stop at seeing a treehouse above them. "That must be the lab of Professor Acari."

"Great, I was getting tired of cutting brush." Danny commented as they climbed the ladder.

"Kim Possible!" A bald man with a white mustache said with a smile. "Thank Goodness. And you must be Dennis Sanchez?"

"What?" Danny looked at him. "It's Danny Stoppable-How do you get those names mixed up?"

Kim interrupted to get to the reason they were there. "So what did they take?"

"That's why I called you." Prof. Acari said with a worried look. "I don't know, the gang is all here."

"Well if they weren't after your rare bugs." Danny commented looking around. "Then what were they after?" He walked over to the computer. "Cool screensaver by the way-Gah!" He jumped back when all the moths shot off.

"Screensaver?" Kim asked before reviewing the footage on the Kimmunicator to see a download in progress. "Prof. Acari, what exactly is on your computer?"

"Well it's an experimental-." Prof. Acari gasped as he ran to his computer to find a disc gone. "No, they took my Tick!"

"Tick?" Danny gave him a look. "You were making a giant man in a blue bodysuit?"

"So not the time."

"It's a classic." Danny complained before Prof. Acari got what he was saying.

"Oh no, not The Tick, I'm talking about an experimental tiny robotic Tick." Prof. Acari explained with a finger up. "To be identical to an actual Tick."

"Why?" Danny asked wondering how that would benefit Science.

"I have a lot of time on my hands." Prof. Acari answered as Danny shrugged, accepting that explanation.

"Who would need a Robot Tick?" Kim asked.

"Why would someone need one?" That was Danny's question.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Miles away on a dark island, Shego entered a room before the floor gave out underneath her, dropping her through a tunnel where she found herself in a chair facing Dr. Drakken. "You ever consider a normal door?" Shego asked in annoyance as she fixed her hair.

Not paying attention to the complaint, Drakken got to business. "Did you get it?"

Rolling her eyes, Shego held a disc out. "I got it, not sure what you want with it but I got it."

"My plan will reveal itself in due time." Drakken said darkly as he held the disc. "Oh how I can't wait to build the robotic tick-."

"You do realize you just said that out loud right?" Shego asked making Drakken pause.

"... I'm monolouging." Drakken replied.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After school the next day, Kim was looking at the Kimmunicator. "Go Wade, we don't have much time."

"I guess Cheerleading Practice for you and Danny must be training for Soccer Tryouts." Wade said with a smirk.

"Actually, detention for both of us." Danny said despite Kim's glare, causing Wade to spit out his soda in shock.

"Since when do Cheerleaders do detention?!" He asked in shock.

Kim was now annoyed. "Can we just get back to the case?"

Wade shrugged. "Alright, I took the freeze frame from the security camera." He pulled a picture file up. "Her name is Shego and she is wanted in eleven countries."

"Twelve if Ron see's the picture." Danny commented.

Rufus made a growl in response.

"Possible! Stoppable!" Mr. Barkin appeared behind them making them jump. "Let's go, it's 1500 hours."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Inside of there, Kim and Danny sat between Vinnie and Big Mike.

"So what are you in for?" Danny asked Big Mike.

Big Mike just glared at him.

"He doesn't talk much." Vinnie said before holding out a hand. "The name's Vinnie."

"Nice to meet you." Danny shook his hand. "This is Kim."

"Uh hi?"

"Sup, Cheerleader." Vinnie said like it was an insult.

"Excuse me, is this the Assembly?" Junior opened the door.

"Detention Junior, now sit down."

Junior sulked as he walked in before stopping at seeing Danny and Kim. "Whoa what is a Cheerleader and the Soccer Captain doing in Detention?"

"Waiting for it to be over." Kim muttered.

"Technically I'm not Soccer Captain yet." Danny said with a smirk, because there was a trial to pick one out and even though people doubted him, he outplayed everyone. "I have to have a team first."

Looking towards the clock, Kim was willing it to go faster and it actually did... It was going pretty quickly before Mr. Barkin slammed a fist on it and pulled it off the wall. "Stupid clock is busted again."

"I'm doomed." Kim muttered before Danny placed a hand on her shoulder and grinned.

"Hey at least you're not alone in here."

"So are you two dating?" Junior asked curiously.

"What?!" Danny and Kim looked at him in shock before replying. "We are not dating!"

Then Danny blinked. "Alright that was creepy."

Vinnie chuckled at the reaction.

"There are rumors." Big Mike said in a deep voice.

"They're just rumors." Kim said with her arms crossed. "He's like my brother."

"Same with her being like my sister." Danny agreed before seeing Junior focus on Kim. "Yo man you alright?"

"Her skin is so soft and zit free." Junior stated with a nod. "Like a babies bottom."

"Ew." Kim had a disgusted look.

"And she knows sixteen different styles of Kung-Fu along with different ways of dishing out pain." Danny answered him. "Trust me when I say you don't want that against you."

"Quiet people!" Mr. Barkin ordered putting his book down. "This is Detention, not a Social Club."

Kim sat back as Danny tapped his fingers impatiently before he gave a nod.

Rufus who was beneath Mr. Barkins gave a nod as well before putting a pin on his nose and pulled out a small tube.

"KP." Danny whispered. "You may want to plug your nose."

"What?" Kim asked before the most horrible stench reached her nose. "What is that?!"

"Good lord." Mr. Barkin coughed as Big Mike fell off his desk, Junior had his shirt covering his nose and Vinnie coughed trying to breathe. "What sick experiment is the Science Wing conducting and when will they learn?!"

"Mr. B I can't breathe." Danny coughed his eyes watering, he didn't plug his nose to avoid suspicion.

"Everyone out!" Mr. Barkin ordered not noticing Rufus running up Danny's leg with the tube covered again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Alright what was that?" Kim asked now that they were at the new Nasty Burger that opened up in Middleton the other week.

"One of Wade's stinkbombs, tampered with to avoid anyone fainting, but enough to get out of Detention." Danny had a grin. "You didn't think we were staying the whole time did you?"

"Again you rock." Kim complimented causing Danny to chuckle sheepishly. "Oh man it's the meeting of a lifetime of losers club."

"Hey my brother gets Detention." Danny had a small glare.

"Oh, uh sorry?" Kim had a sheepish look before the Kimmunicator went off. "Wade, got something on our mystery thief?"

"I got a flight path of a jet of mysterious origin." Wade answered with a grin.

"Location?"

"A private island in the Caribbean."

"Tch, so Villain's lair country." Kim retorted.

"So?" Danny pulled a pair of sunglasses out. "Sunny beaches, great food and it has it's share of friendly people."

Rufus had his own sunglasses on. "Sweet."

Ignoring their antics, Wade continued. "Oh and legend says that the island is haunted."

"There are no such things as Ghosts." Kim waved off in a manner that Danny found a little familiar and for some reason he saw a little girl with orange hair instead of Kim.

Wade's next words broke him out of his thoughts. "Oh right I forgot, check your backpack."

"Sweet, new gadget!" Danny shoved his hand in Kim's bag.

"Hey, it's my backpack!" Kim said with a glare.

"Yeah but I want to know what the new gadget is." Danny said with a grin before pulling it out. "What the? Wade are you sure about this one?"

It was a tube of lipstick.

"Lipstick? Seriously?" Danny had a sad look.

"Actually it's not lipstick, it's an elastic constricting agent." Wade said as Danny took the top off and pressed the button only for it to fly off and hit a random person in the back of the head.

Quickly putting the cap on it, Danny hid it and got back to the conversation as Kim pulled something else out. "There's my Compact."

"What's it do?" Danny asked with a fearful look.

"It allows me to check my reflection." Kim answered earning another disappointed look.

"So it's useless?" Danny asked causing Kim to sigh.

"Come on, we're going to the Caribbean."

"Way ahead of you!" Danny had his bag packed with vacation gear. "Warm beaches here we come!"

"It'll be night by the time we get there." Kim said earning a frown.

"Man do you alway have to burst my bubble?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Drakken was humming to himself as he worked on the Tick when the alarm went off and Shego was looking at the computer showing Kim and Danny swimming in the water with Rufus following them in a plastic ball.

"Intruder Alert!" Shego shouted.

"What?" Drakken shouted back. "Can't hear you, Intruder Alert too loud!"

Shego did a face palm on hearing that.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kim and Danny swam through the water, not knowing they were spotted before Danny looked back to see Rufus being sucked into an opening and the current was pulling him and Kim towards there.

As they were pulled in, Danny's mouthpiece came off and he fell unconscious.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ugh." Danny opened his eyes to look around as he realized that he and Kim were chained back-to back suspended over water where two shark fins were. "Ah the evil deathtrap how I did not miss thee."

"Finally." Kim said with a smile. "Can you get your hands free?"

"Let me try." Danny struggled to move his hands before they brushed against something soft. "What the?"

"Danny." Kim had a red face.

"Yeah?"

"If you don't move your hand from my butt I'm going to hurt you."

"**IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! I SWEAR!**" Danny cried out, not meaning to accidentally grope his best friend, before the doors opened to show Drakken entering.

"I have heard of you." He said with a smirk. "The world famous teen hero, Kim Possible."

"And her chum." Shego inputted earning a deadpanned look.

"Seriously? Chum?" Danny sighed. "That's the best you can come up with?"

"Naturally you know of my work." Drakken said smugly.

"Sorry." Kim said with a shrug.

"I'm famous." Drakken tried again before he saw Danny's eyes widen in shock. "Hah your chum knows me."

"KP, I think he's the bastard lovechild of Strawberry Shortcake!" Danny joked causing Drakken's mouth to drop while Shego covered her mouth to hide a laugh. "It's Blueberry Shortcake."

"**NO YOU DAMNED BUFFOON!**" Drakken shouted in anger.

"You sure? I'm pretty sure I've seen you in parodies." Danny said enjoying making fun of the villain.

"We seriously don't know you." Kim said although she was chuckling a bit.

"It's Drakken!"

"Drakken?" Kim asked to make sure she heard correctly.

"So you have heard of me." Drakken had a proud look earning a look from Danny.

"Dude, you just told us your name."

"Anyways, you have something that doesn't belong to you Dr.-." Kim looked at Danny. "What did he say?"

Truthfully she knew but she liked making fun of the villain every now and then as well.

"I'm telling you it's Blueberry Shortcake." Danny answered as Drakken finally lost patience.

"Enough chit-chat!" He shouted as he held a controller. "My pets are famished, so why don't you stay-."

"For lunch?" Kim guessed with a smirk.

"Very original." Danny sarcastically replied.

"I wasn't going to say that." Drakken protested.

"You were _SO_ going to say that." Danny needled him.

"**FINE!**" Drakken glared at them as he slammed his fist on the button. "Then stay for lunch!"

As they fell into the water, the chains unhooked.

Narrowing her eyes, Kim pulled out the Elastic Restrainer while Danny pulled out the rest of the stink formula and swam to the surface.

Breathing for air, the two noticed that Drakken and Shego left the room as the sharks came at them.

Taking aim, Kim trapped ones mouth shut before Danny held his breath and opened the container before tossing it into the sharks mouth as it's thrashed around a bit in agony.

"Not even a shark deserves that." Kim stated as she came in and wrestled it while it was writhing.

"Hey now, we're alive." Danny replied as they stepped out of the water.

"If you say so." Kim said sounding a little annoyed as she squeezed her hair to get the water out.

"... You're still mad about what happened aren't you?" Danny asked referring to the groping.

"You think?!"

"KP it was an accident, we were bound back to back, I didn't know my hands were there!" Danny defended himself.

"We'll talk more after this." Kim said as they snuck out of the room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Drakken hummed as he finished the Tick before bringing the designs up. "I bet you're wondering how I can use a robot tick in my plan to rule the world, am I right Shego?" He turned to see her brushing her upper lip with her pinky, not even paying attention to a word he said.

"I'm sorry, what?" Shego looked at him uninterested, but she was really on alert just in case Kim Possible and her sidekick escaped the death trap, considering their reputation.

Drakken frowned a bit before continuing. "When I join the Robotic Tick to a nano explosive of my own design-."

"Nano?" Shego asked trying not to smirk. "What's Nano?"

Drakken was trying not to bust a blood vessel. "Mini. Tiny!"

"Then why not say Tiny?"

"Because Nano sounds a whole lot cooler!" Drakken said in anger, not noticing Kim and Danny sneaking in.

Kim was listening, not noticing Danny at the computer getting the disc that Drakken stole.

"Once the Nano Tick attaches itself to a person, he or she will become bound to my will-."

Now Shego caught on. "Leaving them to follow your directions or-."

"Kaboom." Drakken laughed evilly.

"Okay." Kim said as Danny placed the disc in his bag. "I think we can establish this guy as a Mad Scientist."

Unknown to them, Shego heard them and approached the table.

"Mad? He's completely weird and coming from me that's saying something." Danny replied before Shego flipped in front of them.

"Glad you noticed." She answered causing Drakken to look their way.

"Why do I even bother with the sharks?" Drakken muttered as he pressed a button and lasers popped out.

"Really?" Kim stated before Danny walked up.

"I got this." He said as he turned his bag upside down and a Soccer Ball fell out.

"What the?" Drakken was confused before Danny kicked it and smacked Drakken in the face causing him to press the button as the turrets changed directions and shot the computer causing an explosion, which set off another explosion.

"**CHAIN REACTION!**" Shego shouted as Danny grabbed the Soccer Ball and took off with Kim as they dived out the window with the lair exploding behind them.

Ten minutes later a fishing boat picked them up. "Thanks for the lift Diego."

"After how you save me when that Tsunami left me adrift it's the least I could do." A Mexican man with brown hair said with a grin.

"It's too bad about Prof. Acari's research." Kim stated as Danny opened his bag.

"Not really." He said pulling the CD out. "I got it while Blueberry was going on about his plan."

"Nice." Kim said with a grin.

"So... Is it cool to drop what happened?"

"... This time." Kim agreed since Danny did save the research... And her term paper.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Wait what?" Kim asked as she and Danny were walking through the School Hallway.

"Yeah it turns out Junior is trying out for Soccer." Danny answered with a chuckle. "Vinnie is with him to make sure he doesn't insult anyone like how he might've done with you yesterday The only one not showing up is Big Mike. I didn't know they were into Soccer."

"Danny are you sure you want them to try-out?" Kim asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why not? It's an open tryout." Danny gave a shrug. "If Bonnie herself tried out I would give her a fair shot like how you did with Cheerleading. Heck even Ron is going to try out."

"Well I hope it goes well for you-." Kim stopped when Mr. Barkin was in front of them. "Anything wrong sir?"

"I know it was you Stoppable." Mr. Barkin said with a glare.

"What are you-?" Danny tried to play off before Mr. Barkin pulled out a tape recorder.

"KP, you may want to plug your nose."

"Uh..." Danny grinned nervously.

"Junior, Vinnie and Big Mike are looking forward to seeing you both in Detention, right now!"

"But-." Kim tried to say but Mr. Barkin shook his head.

"Go!"

"Sorry." Danny had his head down.

If he knew about the tape recorder he wouldn't have said anything.

"It's no big." Kim said even though she wanted to run off right now.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Drakken was crying as he was on his knees on the ruins of his lair. "My one and only Nano-Tick gone! Destroyed!"

Shego sighed. "Grow up." She said as she held a device. "Your Nano-Tick is okay."

Drakken hugged a piece of equipment. "Don't kid a kidder Shego."

Shaking her head at that sentence, Shego continued. "I have a lock on the signal." Then she frowned. "Although it seems to be at a High School."

Blinking in confusion, Drakken smirked evilly. "Ah yes Possible and the Buffoon."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What are you three staring at?" Kim asked as Danny was trying not to laugh at the scene of the Detention Trio being in Kim's face.

"Cheerleader, you have a zit." Junior said surprising Danny as he looked to see the Nano-Tick on Kim's nose.

"Cheerleader's don't get zits-."

"**OH SHI-.**" Danny stopped as Mr. Barkin looked at him. "Ship." He quickly changed it lamely. "KP the Nano-Tick is on your nose."

"**WHAT?!**" Kim pulled her compact out and checked only to pale. "Oh no."

"Quiet down."

"Mr. Barkin we-."

"No escaping detention again." Mr. Barkin said sternly.

"Dude, there's an explosive device on her nose!" Danny protested.

"I'm not falling for that." Mr. Barkin had his arms crossed.

Frowning a bit, Danny looked at Kim. "What's one more day?"

"Agreed."

With that Danny kicked the desk forward into Mr. Barkin, surprising him as he took off running with Kim following him.

Narrowing his eyes, Mr. Barkin took off after them. "Nobody escapes Detention on Steve Barkin's watch!"

"Alright Soccer Captain got some moves." Vinnie said as he got up to follow before Junior and Big Mike ran after him curiously.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"We are so dead." Danny muttered as Mr. Barkin chased after them. "But seriously, how did we not notice the Nano-Tick on you?!"

"Well we were escaping an explosion." Kim shot back as they ran out before seeing Drakken in a hovercraft above them. "Oh you have to be kidding me."

"Kim Possible! I want my Nano-Tick back!" Drakken shouted before Kim and Danny took off.

"How do we outrun that?" Kim muttered before Danny had a grin and saw a kid with a skateboard nearby and he grabbed it.

"Wha?" The kid cried out in shock.

"Sorry I'll bring it back later, thank you!" He said as he put it on the ground and started going. "Hop on KP!"

Moving quickly, Kim got on before Danny began to skate away from the hovercraft.

"Have you done this before?"

"I skated all the time as a kid remember?"

Laughing, Drakken pulled a lever as a ray popped out.

"Okay this is bad." Danny commented as a beam shot at them.

"You think?!" Kim asked incredulously as Danny tensed. "What are you doing?"

"Hang on!" Danny kicked the board up and they grinded on a rail going down some steps.

"Whoa!" Kim shouted and it was only thanks to her balance that she stayed on.

"Think we lost them?" Danny asked before a blast hit the ground next to them.

"That answer your question?" Kim asked dryly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Unknown to them a car was trying to keep up with them on a road with Mr. Barkins driving it.

"Subject is northbound on a skateboard and being pursued by an aircraft of unknown design and origin." Mr. Barkins whispered.

"He watches Cops way too much." Junior commented.

"Check it out." Big Mike said pointing as Danny did a quick swerve with Kim barely staying on. "He can really handle a Skateboard."

"You know I was originally going to just watch the Soccer tryouts but I'm thinking that if he's the Captain the team wouldn't be so bad." Vinnie commented.

"So you're trying out with me?" Junior had a grin as he and Vinnie high-fived.

"Sounds like fun." Big Mike had a grin.

"Quiet!" Barkins ordered.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny and Kim ran inside of the Nasty Burger. "What makes you think we're safe in here?" Kim asked.

"I don't." Danny replied panting. "But I couldn't keep up on the Skateboard much longer."

Kim gave a nod. "Nice thinking by the way."

"... Yeah now I need to track that kid down to give it back-."

They were cut off by the roof being blasted open to show Drakken and Shego.

"Possible! You have something that belongs to us!" Drakken shouted as Shego jumped down there.

"And we want it back."

"Hello, I don't want it." Kim retorted and that was when Shego noticed it on her nose.

"No way, it's stuck on you?"

"Hello, it's not a nose ring." Kim replied.

"It could be the worlds most dangerous one." Danny quipped earning a look.

"Take her whole nose if you have to!" Drakken shouted as Shego smirked her fists lighting up.

"Works for me!"

Shego lunged at Kim who did a backflip. "Get Wade on the line!"

"On it." Danny pulled the Kimmunicator out as Kim blocked Shego's fist before flinging her over the shoulder right into someone's burger.

Shego got up with a burger on the side of her face slowly dripping off. "Oh it's on."

"Bring it."

"Wade!" Danny called as he pressed the button.

"Danny, how's Kim?"

"Fighting for her life with an explosive Tick on her nose, any ideas on how to get it off?" Danny asked as Kim was knocked back by Shego.

Kim finally kicked Shego in the face before throwing her towards the door as it opened to show Mr. Barkin who was knocked back by Shego.

"And this is why I never go to Restaurants." Junior replied.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Shego failed?" Drakken asked in shock before he slammed his fist, hitting a button by mistake. "She never fails!"

"Detonation sequence activated."

Drakken blinked. "Uh-oh."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kim's eyes widened when the Tick began to beep. "Oh no." She panicked knowing what was happening.

"**WADE!**" Danny shouted in the Kimmunicator. "**NOW!**"

"There's no way to disarm something that small." Wade said causing Kim to swallow nervously. "There has to be a way to burn through the circuits."

"Junior, throw the bottle of Nasty Sauce!" Danny ordered.

"This is no time to eat!" Kim practically shouted as Junior threw it and Danny caught it easily.

"KP, Nasty Sauce is the hottest hot sauce in the world only tied with Diablo Sauce." Danny explained as he opened it. "I have to do this carefully." With that he had Kim lean her head back as he got ready to slowly pour the sauce.

Only for Shego to come running up. "Step away from the nose-." She was cut off by Big Mike sitting on her. "Get off of me!"

"Uh wow." Kim was not expecting that.

"Nobody messes with one of us." Big Mike stated like it was a fact.

"... Thanks." Kim smiled before Danny coughed.

"Uh KP bomb, nose, ring any bells?" He asked before tilting Kim's head back again as he dripped the Nasty Sauce on it and it sizzled before Danny grabbed a spoon and slowly removed it. "There we go."

Then it started beeping again only this time faster.

"Son of a-." Danny was cut off by Kim grabbing it and she threw it towards Drakken's hovercraft.

The blue skinned man was smart enough to jump out of the machine as it exploded but the back of his shirt was caught on the Nasty Burger Sign.

As he struggled, Drakken saw Kim and Danny waving at him. "**YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL THAT, BUT YOU'RE NOT!**" He shouted.

"Well situation resolved." Kim said in relief.

"Not quite." Mr. Barkins was behind them.

"I know, I need to return this skateboard." Danny said even though he knew what Mr. Barkins was really talking about. "But seriously, we did all of that to geet a bomb out of the school, and we still get detention?"

"Say what you want, but Steve Barkin is-."

"Tough but fair." Kim interjected.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back in Detention, Danny was surprised to have the Detention Trio talking Soccer with him but he smiled at that while Kim was filing her nails.

"So you're all trying out."

"You got it Boss." Vinnie said with a nod.

"Boss?" Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah man, you're a Soccer Captain so you're a Boss." Junior explained.

"And right now you're our Boss." Big Mike said in a tone that left room for no arguements.

Danny grinned. "Well alright then, I guess I have no choice but to accept... But I'm not making any promises unless you three outplay everyone."

"Will do." Vinnie promised.

"Detention is supposed to be a place of suffering!" Mr. Barkin said in annoyance.

"Supposed to be, but it's not." Kim stated as she continued her nails.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**(Present Time)**_

"Wait, so she had a bomb on her nose?" Sam asked in shock.

Tucker had a better question. "And you still got detention?"

"Mr. Barkins is tough but fair." Danny answered with a shrug. "And that's how my friendship with my teammates started, in Detention and like Vinnie promised they outdid everyone in Soccer."

"Wow, that's some story." Tucker commented as he leaned back. "If it wasn't for this Shego showing her powers on the News I would've thought it was Science Fiction."

"Half the stuff I end up in fall under that category." Danny replied. 'Including being a Ghost.'

"I'll say." Sam said before sighing. "I have to go, it's midnight."

"Already?" Tucker asked with a yawn. "Wow, time flies."

"Talk to you guys later?" Danny asked as they were signing out.

"Sure thing." Sam logged out.

"Later." Tucker promised.

Danny shut down his computer before looking to see Rufus asleep. "Goodnight buddy." He replied as he fell on the bed and forced himself to sleep.

**To Be Continued...**

** Alright I hope you enjoyed this, it doesn't show Danny's powers considering it was a flashback of when they met Drakken as well as how the Detention Trio met Danny.**

** Now onto Reviews.**

** Justus80: Uh I don't really know much about Doctor Who to be honest and no it'll happen in this story, slowly but surely.**

** NightMaster000: Thanks and I plan to have the sibling relationship between Danny and Jazz awkward, they won't fight because they don't want to, but they won't be sure what to do.**

** Coldblue: Haha, thanks for showing all those points. Now for your questions. 1) Sure like I did in this one. 2) That will be revealed because I have a plan for that one. 3) Eventually yes he will. 4) He will to observe Danny some more before making his move. 5) Maybe. 6) They might, it'll be revealed eventually. 7) Of course, I felt he was robbed of the chance in that. 8) She'll most likely stay out of it. 9) Of course they will, in fact I think that Global Justice and Plumbers would actually be two organizations that work together from time to time.**

** JP-Rider: Thanks and I'll be sure to look into Phantom Reaper.**

** PloThief: The Fentons do exist, Maddie and Jack were just killed in an explosion that killed Danny at the age of five.**

** Duskrider: Maybe, maybe not.**

** TJ MARC 19: Thanks and I hope it will still make sense as time goes on.**

** Guest1: ... Alright otherwise you're TJ MARC 19 or you have incredible timing in posting that around the same time. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.**

** Phantom Fan: Thanks I actually didn't notice a similarity until the Senor episode which made me laugh because of it. But the pairing will be revealed eventually.**

** Fantasy-Mania31: Thanks and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

** Jiopaba: *Rubs head nervously* Uh Math isn't my strong point, so I just looked up a random question with an answer online and did that. And thanks for favoriting this story, I hope I can keep you liking it but I'm not sure if I'll be able to keep many of the DP villains out of it.**

** Alright so I hope to hear from y'all soon.**

** Spidey out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Sheer Cold

_**Chapter 06: Sheer Cold**_

Danny whistled as he spent the night packing for a trip to a Ski Resort.

The last two days there has been nothing but sudden snowstorms and while it was a bit unnatural, it'll make the Ski trip even more fun.

"Rufus, you got your scarf?" Danny asked as he saw the Naked Mole Rat's feet sticking out of a drawer.

Rufus chuckled. "Yup." He said pulling a miniature red scarf out as well as a mini snow cap.

"Oh man I can't wait for this!" Danny rubbed his hands together with a smirk before frowning. "It's too bad the Soccer Team got detention... Again."

Ron had to stay home to take care of a few things as well.

"But hey, at least KP is going, we haven't fooled around in snow since we were little kids." Danny had a smile at the thought.

"Bro!" Ron came in without knocking. "You in here?"

"No, I'm in Canada." Danny joked before giving Ron a fist bump. "What can I do?"

"Read this!" Ron held up a newspaper article.

"Snowbeast leaves tracks?" Danny asked before he saw that it was near the Ski Resort where he was staying. "Alright, that's nice and all, but you do realize it could be fake right?"

"That's just it, nobody knows." Ron said with a grin. "And the rewards for a picture is five grand."

Danny paused as he thought about that. "Five grand? That sounds like a lot."

"Yeah and bro, if something like what happened to Gil is real then this could be as well."

"... Alright you have a point." Danny conceded as he walked to his desk and grabbed a camera. "I'll try to get a picture while I'm there."

"Booyah, if I can find anymore information I'll get it to you." Ron promised while Danny gave a nod.

"Fifty-fifty?" Danny asked as he held out a hand.

"Deal." He and Ron shook.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny and Kim were in their snow clothes as they were waiting to get on the bus.

Kim wore a red wool jacket and purple snow pants.

Danny on the other hand wore a black t-shirt and a white wool jacket and black snow pants along with ski goggles although he carried a snowboard.

"Come on people, let's keep it moving." Mr. Barkins ordered as he checked people off the list.

"Oh man I am so psyched." Danny had a grin as he and Kim waited in a line.

"Tell me about it." Kim replied with her own smile. "It's been so long since we skied without some crazed henchmen after us."

"Crazed Henchmen or no, I am so going to enjoy this." Danny gripped the snowboard before he looked down as Rufus popped out.

"Wahoo!" Rufus cheered.

"You said it buddy."

Then Kim had a look of pity as Danny turned to see a brown haired kid slowly walking towards the bus. "Oh look, Danny."

Danny adopted the same look. "Alan Platt, the boy whose parents are chaperoning."

"The most humiliating thing to ever happen to a kid." Kim with her head bowed.

"So sad." Danny did the same. "So tragic."

"Very messed up." Then Kim smiled. "But better him than me."

Danny shook his head at how that was said, before turning to say something and his eyes widened. "Then you probably shouldn't turn around."

"What?" Kim asked, but it was too late.

"Kimmy!"

Spinning around quickly, Kim was shocked to see Mrs. Possible. "Mom? What's the sitch, did I leave something at home?"

"Something tells me you didn't." Danny replied at seeing Mr. Possible walk up with a bag or two.

"Not at all, your friend Bonnie called us." Mrs. Possible said as Bonnie walked up with a grin and waved. "The Platts came down with the flu at the last minute."

On hearing that, Alan jumped into the air cheering loudly.

"So we dropped the boys off at Nana's and hightailed it over here." Mr. Possible said causing Kim's eyes to widen.

"Wait, you don't mean-?"

"Meet our new Ski Trip Chaperons." Bonnie said as she took out a camera. "Smiles."

Kim had a look of utter humiliation.

"Wow, sucks to be her." Danny commented.

"Uh-huh." Rufus agreed.

Then Danny realized something. "Wait, isn't most of the Yearbook going to show this Field Trip?"

"Oh right." Bonnie said with a tone that said that she knew all along. "I totally forgot about that."

"You did this on purpose." Kim glared at her while the Possibles were packing their stuff into the bus.

"You're being paranoid." Bonnie commented quickly. "Hope you enjoy your trip."

"Man she is such a jerk sometimes." Danny said as Bonnie walked off.

"I'm doomed." Kim stated holding her head in her hands.

"Come on KP." Danny placed a hand on her shoulder. "It can't be that bad."

"Hey what type of Snowboard is that?" Bonnie asked Mr. Possible.

"Oh it's a custom made one." Mr. Possible had a wild grin. "I am going to shred this mountain like there's no tomorrow."

"... Apparently I spoke too soon." Danny said sheepishly as Kim's depression went up.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The humiliation continued on the bus as both Kim and Danny sat way in the back.

"Oh I know a great game Kimmy loved to play on road trips." Mrs. Possible had a smile while Mr. Possible chuckled.

"When she wasn't begging for a rest stop."

The whole bus began to laugh as Kim's face went red.

"Any redder and you would look really sunburned." Danny commented as he looked through the paper that Ron gave him.

"I have my parents chaperoning the biggest trip in the school year, how am I supposed to react?"

"Pretend it doesn't faze you?" Danny suggested before his phone rang. "Yeah bro?"

"_Alright, I found the areas where the most recent sightings were._"

"Really?" Danny asked in shock. "Man with that many sightings, maybe there's something there after all. Alright send me what you have through text."

"_Will do bro!_"

Kim raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Ron told me about Snow Beast sightings and I promised to get a picture if I see it."

"Danny, that's just a legend." Kim said in an exasperated tone. "We have a real crisis on our hands."

"You mean like your parents singing?"

"What?" Kim turned right as they began singing Bottles of Pop. "Oh I'm doomed."

"Nice knowing you." Danny replied turning the page of the paper again.

Kim just banged her head on the window wanting it to stop.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny whistled as he was getting his snowboard out as Mr. Barkins came up behind him. "Stoppable, you ready to look for that Snow Beast?"

Blinking in confusion, Danny gave him a look. "Seriously, you're in on this too? I'm just humoring my brother to be honest."

"Look Stoppable, I have the camera and I'll cut you in two percent in getting this photo."

"Two percent?" Danny glared at Mr. Barkins. "I may be downright horrible in Math, but I am not taking no two percent, especially since my brother and I are both doing fifty-fifty. And I have my own camera thank you very much."

"Easy Stoppable." Mr. Barkins held his hands up peacefully before smirking. "How about we see who can get the picture first."

"Oh it's on-." Danny began only to see Mr. Barkin's already way ahead of him. "That son of a-!"

No sooner did Danny take off, Kim walked to get him. "Danny?" She looked around hoping to have help in not having her parents reveal any embarrassing stories about her.

"Oh I remember the cutest story that involved Kimmy." Kim turned to see her Mom talking with some kids. "We were on our very first Ski Trip-." Now Kim ran towards her as she recognized the story. "She's two years old and she takes off her clothes in the middle of the line-."

"Mom!" Kim quickly moved her away before smiling nervously. "Can we please not talk about that-?"

"Oh but we want to hear." Bonnie said as she flashed another picture with Kim giving her a death glare.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Now where can this Snow Beast be?" Danny questioned as he and Rufus moved around quietly.

Rufus gave a nervous squeak.

"Don't worry pal, with my-... I'll call them Ghost Powers." Danny decided as his fist lit up. "With my Ghost Powers, we'll easily beat this Snow Beast if it attacks us."

Rufus calmed down a bit before Danny's hand began to glow blue.

"What the hell-?" Danny was cut off as he made to shoot an energy blast only for it to be blue and it froze a tree. "I have ice powers too? Alright freak-out aside this is pretty cool."

"Cool!" Rufus agreed before Danny frowned.

"I wonder what else I could do." He muttered before hearing a roar followed by Mr. Barkins shout.

"**SNOW BEAST!**"

"Damn, he's way ahead of me!" Danny took off running as he moved around the trees quickly, thanking Soccer Practice for his quick movements before a roar sound came again and a shadow jumped over him. "Wha-?!" Then he stopped as he felt a cold chill and blue mist erupted from his mouth. "Again-?"

Danny was cut off as he slammed right into something and went sprawling before he looked up to see Mr. Barkins.

"Stoppable, you let him get away."

"You're sitting on me!" Danny protested before Mr. Barkins got off. "Where did he go?"

"Don't know, I think he got away-." He stopped as a bush started to rustle.

"Got it!" Danny raised the camera only to frown as he saw Mr. Barkins cover the camera. "Alright that's cheating right there."

"Calm down, it's a woman." Mr. Barkins said.

Looking over, Danny had to wince at her because it was a very round woman with freckles, glasses and dark hair wearing a-.

"Is that an Otterfly?" Danny asked in shock.

"You collect Cuddlebuddies?" The woman asked with a grin.

"Actually a friend of mine did and she's a huge fan." Danny said with a shrug.

"So what are you doing out here Mam?" Mr. Barkins asked as the woman gave him a smile and fluttered her eyelashes.

"I'm out for a stroll, my name is Amy. Amy Hall."

"Steve Barkin." Mr. Barkins said to be polite. "And this is Danny Stoppable."

"Say Stevie-." Danny backed up wanting to throw up at seeing this.

"I prefer Steve." Mr. Barkins was clearly looking uncomfortable.

"That makes two of us." Amy made a growl with a grin.

"Eh yuck." Rufus complained covering his mouth.

"Anywho, I got all turned around." Amy slid her back up to Mr. Barkins. "Can you lead me back to the lodge?"

"Actually, I uh-." Mr. Barkins was trying to let her down easily before Danny responded.

"We would be glad to." He said with a grin. '_And this will be keeping Mr. Barkins busy for me to get that picture._'

After seeing that shadow and hearing the roar, he became a believer in the Snow Beast.

Then he narrowed his eyes.

'_Then again, that blue mist came when the Box Ghost showed up and now with this Snow Beast? Is there a connection-?_'

"Excuse me." Mr. Barkins dragged Danny away. "What are you thinking Stoppable?!"

"I don't know." Danny said looking serious. "I think there's something wrong here."

"Are you just saying that to get a picture?" Mr. Barkins asked with a look.

"If I'm wrong then yes." Danny admitted with a shrug. "But I need to look into this more and besides I'm going with you to escort her back, until she's at the lodge no contest, deal?"

Mr. Barkins gave a nod. "Deal."

"Oh Stevie!" Amy had a smile. "The lodge awaits us."

Taking a deep breath, Mr. Barkins walked forward. "Follow me."

Now Amy had a dreamy look. "To the ends of the Earth Stevie."

Rufus shuddered at the scene. "Creepy."

"Yeah, I feel bad for Mr. Barkins right now." Danny commented before turning back to where he saw the Snow Beast exit. "But still, something isn't right."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So you built your own Snowboard?" Bonnie asked with fake curiosity as a bunch of different kids were doing different things from Ice Skating to building Snowmen.

Mr. Possible smiled at the thought. "Oh I've tinkered with a few items inside the Space Center to build a Snowboard." He said proudly. "Being a Rocket Scientist does have its advantages."

He went to open it only for Kim to come up. "Whoa, Dad." She said now wearing a grey helmet with her hair pulled in a ponytail. "Your's is so much cooler than anyone elses, you wouldn't want to bum out the other guys would you?"

Mr. Possible frowned a bit. "Gee I don't want to bum anyone out." He said before looking towards the other teens and he had a look of longing in wanting to snowboard.

On seeing his face, Kim felt a small twinge of guilt. "How about we snowboard later?" She suggested. '_Without Bonnie trying to get a few pictures._'

"Alright." Mr. Possible picked his Snowboard up and walked away as Bonnie spoke up.

"You seem stressed." She said with a huge grin.

Kim was about to make a retort when Danny flew over a slope on his Snowboard. "Incoming!" He shouted as he came to a stop, spraying Bonnie with snow.

"Gah, you did that on purpose!" Bonnie screamed in anger.

"Did what?" Danny asked trying to hide his laughter. "All I did was Snowboard."

Bonnie stomped off while Kim held her hand up for a high-five, which Danny accepted. "I so owe you."

"Like you say, it's no big." Danny said with a grin.

"So did you find your Snow Monster?" Kim asked before noticing how Danny frowned in thought.

"Not sure what it is, but there is something out there." Danny explained as he picked the Snowboard up. "I saw it jump quite a bit into the air before it landed somewhere causing the ground to shake."

Kim looked surprised at that. "Did you get to see what it was?"

"Nah, Mr. Barkins and I had to escort a woman back to the lodge." Then Danny paused. "FYI she's a Cuddlebuddy collector, so try not to mention any unless you want the class to know."

"Thanks for the tip." Kim said before she saw Amy walking with Mr. Barkins. "Good lord."

"I know right?" Danny shuddered. "Mr. B is clearly uncomfortable with the attention and well I may have tricked him into escorting her."

"Why?"

"We're competing to see who can get a pic." Danny said with a shrug. "I'll be heading out later."

"Is that an Otterfly?" Both teens paused on hearing Mrs. Possible's voice. "Oh you have to meet Kimmy, she adores Cuddlebuddies."

"Oh no." Kim had wide eyes while Danny was trying to get Mrs. Possible's attention to stop her.

"Really?" Bonnie said as she turned to Kim with an evil smirk. "They must have so much in common."

"Kimmy what was that one you still sleep with?" Mrs. Possible asked further humiliating Kim.

"You still sleep with them?" Danny asked in confusion as Kim looked even more mortified.

"I-I don't-." Kim tried to say but Mr. Possible spoke up.

"I think it was Pandaroo."

"Yes that's it."

"Pandaroo?" Amy squealed in happiness as she wrapped Kim in a hug, while Bonnie was taking numerous pictures. "It's so nice to meet a fellow cuddler."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Later on, Danny found Kim looking over a slope. "KP?"

"Bonnie knows about Pandaroo." Kim said looking down. "Humiliation-Nation is here and all hope is lost."

Frowning to himself, Danny smiled as he wrapped Kim in a one-armed hug, surprising her. "Come on KP, it's not that bad."

"Not that bad?!" Kim gave him a look, not noticing her Mom and Dad approaching them. "They're humiliating me!"

Both parents stopped at hearing that.

"I love them and all, but the Cuddlebuddy was the last straw."

"KP, parents humiliate their kids all the time." Danny had a grin. "Come on, they just laugh because they know it bothers you."

"I already know that."

"Look my point is just don't be embarrassed, that's what Bonnie wants." Danny said still holding Kim in the one armed hug so she wouldn't stomp off even as she was trying to get out. "Instead be proud, your parents have cool jobs, a cool way of doing things. If no one can see that then they're idiots."

"... Yeah you're right." Kim decided with a nod before looking at Bonnie who took a picture of the scene with Danny hugging her.

"And there's something else that we can do." Danny let Kim go before taking out his camera. "Prank Bonnie and take a picture of it for the School Yearbook, to even the score so to speak."

Kim had a smirk. "I'm listening."

Mr. and Mrs. Possible looked at each other.

"I don't know if he's a good influence on Kimmy or not." Mr. Possible admitted after hearing the whole thing.

"But we have been humiliating her." Mrs. Possible frowned. "I forgot what being a teenager was like."

"How about we fix that?" Mr. Possible grinned. "Because they're not the only ones capable of a prank."

"James you haven't pulled a prank in years." Mrs. Possible stated with a grin of her own.

"That's why it's the perfect time Anne." Mr. Possible pulled his phone out and dialed a number. "Hello, Mrs. Rockwaller? Would you be interested in helping us chaperone the rest of the Field Trip?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So what's this prank?" Kim asked curiously as she and Danny approached to a wall that was near where Bonnie was.

"You'll see. Rufus, you ready?" Danny let Rufus out of his pocket. "You know the sacrifice?"

Rufus stuck his tongue out in disgust before nodding.

"KP, have the camera ready because you'll have one shot." Danny said before giving Rufus a nod as the Naked Mole Rat bounded towards Bonnie.

"Oh these pictures are nice." Bonnie said with a grin as she looked through them before feeling something on her shoulder. "Wha-?"

She was cut off by Rufus kissing her.

Seeing what the prank was, Kim took the picture.

_Flash!_

"Gah!" Bonnie shoved Rufus off of her as Danny ran in, grabbed him and took off. "Get back here!" She shouted as she gave chase, fully intent on killing them.

"Oh this is good." Kim said looking at the photo. "Nobody will let her live this down."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After losing Bonnie, Danny met up with Kim and got the camera back, after Kim put the picture on a flash drive.

"Thanks for that." Kim said with a grin. "I so owe you."

"It's no problem." Danny chuckled. "So you want in on the Snow Beast hunt? I can cut you in twenty-five percent since Fifty is going to Ron for telling me this."

"No thanks." Kim said shaking her head. "I'm going to spend time with my parents, good luck."

"Thanks." Danny waved as he took off.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Come on out Snow Beast." Danny had a camera and was looking around before he shivered again and blue mist came out. "Again-."

A roar caused him to turn as a white arm slammed him into a nearby tree as it cracked from the force of the hit.

"Ow." Danny muttered before looking up to see a yeti-like creature wearing a blue sash and with ice covering bones for a left arm. "Whoa, some Snow Beast-."

He was cut off as the creature shot icicles at him, one managing to scratch Danny before he moved in to punch the beast.

The creature spun around looking for Danny before he appeared behind the creature. "Hey Mr. Abominable, you're on the wrong mountain." He joked as he shot his green energy into the creature. "I think I'm getting the hang of this-."

"Yipe!" Rufus cried out as Danny looked forward only to be grabbed by the throat and tossed into the ground.

"Ow." Danny complained as the creature stood over him and he paused at seeing an icicle in his neck. "Huh?"

Focusing he blasted the icicle and the creature stopped, blinking. "The pain is gone." He said surprising Danny.

"So you can talk?" Danny asked getting up. "Why didn't you earlier?"

"My apologies young one." The creature bowed his head. "In coming to this realm I was enraged through pain and unable to think straight." Then he paused and sniffed Danny. "Ah a fellow Ghost."

"You're a Ghost?" Danny asked as Frostbite floated up a bit. '_Can I fly?_'

"Yes I am Frostbite, leader of the Far Frozen inside the Ghost Zone." Frostbite bowed again. "And you are?"

"Uh Danny Stoppable, lovable sidekick to Kim Possible." Danny said with a grin. "So how can you tell I'm dead?"

"You have a Ghostly Aura around you." Frostbite explained as he gave Danny a look. "How long have you been dead?"

"Hell if I know." Danny gave a shrug. "I found out about it two to three weeks ago, I'm still trying to find out how."

Frostbite went to say something else when the bushes rustled.

"What was that?" Danny asked as Frostbite focused and made a sword out of ice.

"I don't know young one, but stay close." Frostbite said before a dog came out.

"Oh it's just a dog." Danny commented as he reached down to pet it. "What are you doing way out here-?"

Then he was cut off as it tried to pinch him with Lobster Claws.

"**WHAT THE HELL?!**" Danny pulled his hand back while Frostbite looked confused. "Now that's a mixed breed."

"Calm yourself." Frostbite said as he picked the dog up. "There must be something wrong-."

Then they heard a roar and something tackled Frostbite into a tree and out of sight.

Danny's mouth dropped open when he saw that it was a mix between a Rhinoceros and a Rabbit.

"Am I on something?" Danny muttered to himself as he backed up only for the creature to come towards him.

"**NO!**" Amy walked out of the tree line with two people who were covered up in snow gear. "You shouldn't have run away, you had Mommy all worried."

As the creature sat down like it was sad, Danny blinked. "Mommy?" He asked drawing attention to himself.

"Oh Daniel." Amy said in a disappointed tone. "You had to see too much."

"What's going on here?" Danny asked angrily as one of the men had him in a tight grip although he managed to press a button on the watch he was wearing, to send what was being said to Wade.

"Oh nothing you should concern yourself with." Amy said as she snapped her fingers and the second person walked into the woods and dragged an unconscious Frostbite out. "I've been looking for this guy for weeks, he'll make a great Cuddlebuddy."

"Say what?!" Danny asked before he looked at the Lobsterdog then at the Rhinobunny. "Oh you have to be kidding me, this is sick and twisted."

Amy frowned before grinning. "Well I always wanted to own a Man-Rat."

Danny looked confused before she reached into his pocket and pulled a struggling Rufus out. "You son of a-."

He was cut off as something slammed into his head.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Wade's eyes widened as he heard everything. "Oh man, I need to get Kim."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kim was actually enjoying herself now that she wasn't letting this get to her, even with Bonnie taking more pictures.

But whenever Bonnie said something she would just look at her and bring up the picture of her and Rufus.

Needless to say, Bonnie would shut up after that.

"So what movie?" Mr. Possible asked since the whole class were going to be watching movies inside the lodge. "I vote for Madagascar."

"I always figured Toy Story was good." Mrs. Possible said before looking at Kim. "What about you Kimmy?"

Whatever Kim was about to say was cut off by her Kimmunicator going off. "Not now Wade." She said a little sternly.

"Danny's in trouble." Wade said as he played the transmission.

"_Oh nothing you should concern yourself with. I've been looking for this guy for weeks, he'll make a great Cuddlebuddy._"

"_Say what?! Oh you have to be kidding me, this is sick and twisted._"

"_Well I always wanted to own a Man-Rat._"

"_You son of a-._"

"That's all I got." Wade said to Kim who looked worried as the whole Lodge went quiet. "I did some digging and found out that this Amy Hall is also known as DNAmy for her experiments on trying to create live Cuddlebuddies."

"Can you track them?" Kim asked urgently as she got up.

"Danny has a tracker built into his watch, it's what allowed me to get this." Wade explained as he did some typing. "But you better hurry because I think she's going to splice him with Rufus."

Kim nodded and put the Kimmunicator up. "Sorry Mom and Dad, but I need to go."

"Stay safe." Mrs. Possible said as Kim ran off before Mr. Possible frowned a bit.

'_I better follow her._' He thought as he left to get his snowboard.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What is this place?" Danny muttered as he already tried to go intangible, but this woman managed to get straps that work against Ghosts.

He looked around to see that Rufus, and Frostbite were tied up as well.

"Welcome to my little Genetics Research Lab." Amy said before Danny saw the giant shelf of Cuddlebuddies behind her.

"What the hell?" Danny asked in confusion.

"Oh that's just my little collection." Amy said with a grin. "Every Cuddlebuddy ever created and I collected them all."

"Uh, congrats?" Danny was feeling weirded out. "But that's a lot of plush."

"And it wasn't enough." Amy had her arms crossed before a timer went off. "Cookies!"

"So you wanted to create live Cuddlebuddies?" Danny asked looking disturbed.

"Yes." Amy had a crazed look as she pulled a tray of cookies out of the oven. "I wanted life sized Cuddlebuddies, so I went where no Cuddler has gone before."

"Uh huh." Danny then asked a different questions. "And what kind of straps are these?"

"Oh something that I borrowed from my cousin." Amy answered with a shrug. "He works for something called the GIW."

"Ugh." Frostbite woke up and struggled. "What is this?!"

"Ah you're awake." Amy had a smile. "As I've already explained to young Daniel here, I am Amy Hall and I work to create Live Cuddlebuddies-."

"You are one twisted woman." Danny commented earning a frown from Amy.

"Well, let's see how I can change your mind." She had a grin that scared Danny.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kim snowboarded through the mountain as she tried to look for Danny only to come across a clearing with icicles everywhere. "What happened here?" She questioned before coming across a lone icicle with green liquid on it. "And what is this?"

Frowning in thought, Kim pulled the Kimmunicator out.

"Wade, is there a satallite you can use to scan the mountain for geological anomalies?" Kim asked urgently.

"Hoping to find a hidden lab?" Wade asked as he did some typing.

"If it isn't too much trouble." Kim answered before using the Kimmunicator to take a picture of the green stuff. "And try to find out what this stuff is."

Wade frowned a bit as the info came to his screen. "It'll take some time, but I found some anomalies in a cavern up North."

"Thanks." Kim stated as she took off and in a few minutes she found herself looking at a cavern with a camera at the entrance. "Can you do anything about the Camera?"

"Just give me a second." Wade typed before smirking. "Done, it's on a loop feed now."

Kim smiled as she walked in there only to hear Danny's voice. "I'll say it again, you are one sick woman!"

"Sticks and stones." Amy said with a shrug. "After I'm done with you I'll work on my new Cuddlebuddy."

"I am not something to use for this Cuddleness." A new voice stated in anger.

Kim looked around the corner to see Danny and Rufus being wheeled to a machine and she was surprised to see a Yeti thing strapped to another table.

"I need to hurry." Kim muttered before hearing a meow behind her and she turned to see a snake with a cat head shoot at her. "Gah!"

Her shout drawn attention as she was working to get the Snakecat off of her.

"KP!" Danny shouted in relief.

Throwing the Snakecat off of her, Kim jumped down there and grabbed a random item. "Let them go DNAmy or I'll-." Then Kim noticed what she was holding. "Pandaroo? Superstar Edition? They only made twelve of these-."

"That's nice and all, but I'm about to become a live Cuddlebuddy myself!" Danny shouted, gaining Kim's attention. "**SO HELP!**"

The two masked men ran at Kim as she moved in, kicking them back.

But their masks came off to show that one was a pig while the other was a chicken.

"That is just disturbing." Frostbite commented shocking Kim so much that she didn't notice the Rhinobunny behind her as it grabbed her.

"**KIM!**" Danny shouted as he struggled against the straps only to hear the machine he was in start up.

"Oh I think you'll love this Kimmy." Amy said as she pulled the lever and the machine began to rock around as Danny and Rufus's screams echoed the room.

"No." Kim said in horror as the machine opened up to show a giant Naked Mole Rat wearing black pants with white hair and green eyes.

"Naked Mole Man." Amy said as the creature roared. "Another successful creation."

The Mole Man looked around before roaring as his paws erupted in Green Energy.

"Uh was Shego in there by any chance?" Kim asked with a bewildered look before the energy shot from his hands into the Rhinobunny, freeing Kim. "Nice one-."

She was cut off as the Mole Man lunged at her with a crazed look and Kim ducked underneath a table as the Mole Man landed on the wall sticking to it.

"This doesn't make any sense." Amy said in confusion as she looked at her machine. "I didn't fuse him with a spider, why is he sticking to a wall?"

The Rhinobunny roared as it tackled the Mole Man into the wall trying to impale it with his horn but the Mole Man turned intangible and went through it.

"Turn him back!" Kim ordered as she cornered Amy at her machine.

"No." Amy said in anger as she whistled. "Protect Mommy!"

The Rhinobunny turned to come at Kim only for the Mole Man to slam its paws into the Rhinobunny's head causing him to stumble.

"I'll help." Frostbite said gaining Kim's attention. "I owe the young one a debt."

"What are you anyways?" Kim asked as she got to work on the straps.

"Just a creature wanting to be left alone." Frostbite said not saying he was a Ghost with how people react to them.

Then Frostbite's eyes widened.

"Look out!" He grabbed Kim and jumped in the air as something slammed into the area they were in a second ago.

"**NO!**" Amy screeched in horror. "These materials are unstable!"

"We just need to get the Young One back into the Machine." Frostbite said as the Mole Man came at them knocking Frostbite away before grabbing Kim.

"Danny." Kim said as the Mole Man snarled at her. "I know you're in there. We're friends remember?"

The Mole Man hesitated a bit as confusion clouded his face.

That was all that was needed as Frostbite slammed into him and the Mole Man landed inside the machine before it closed up.

"Now!" Frostbite ordered as the Mole Man slammed into the machine, trying to get out.

Giving a nod, Kim flipped the switch as it glowed with the Mole Man roaring before it became two different screams.

On hearing the two screams, Kim flipped the switch again causing the machine to turn off as one of the door opened only for Danny to fall out in pain.

Although he wasn't wearing anything.

"Uh." Kim had a dumbfounded look as Danny got up in pain.

"Ugh, my head-." Danny stopped as he felt cold and he looked down only to scream and cover himself up. "What happened to my clothes?!"

Rufus coughed as he came out wearing Danny's clothes.

"Oh now that's just wrong." Danny commented before looking to see Kim just standing there. "Uh you wouldn't happen to have some pants KP?"

"Sorry." Kim had a red face before Frostbite looked around and found a purple bathrobe as he tossed it to Danny.

"Thanks Frostbite."

"It is no problem Young One." Frostbite said causing Kim to blink.

"How do you two know each other?" Kim asked before an explosion went off nearby.

"I think it would be prudent to evacuate." Frostbite suggested causing Kim and Danny to nod as they took off.

"What about you?" Kim asked looking to see that Frostbite wasn't moving.

"Oh I'll be out of here, just go." Frostbite had a grin.

"Come on KP!" Danny grabbed Kim, knowing fully well that Frostbite would survive as he dragged Kim while holding Rufus.

"Just once I wish that the bad guys lair didn't have to blow up." Kim stated as they moved throught he falling debris.

"How do you think I feel?" Danny retorted as they jumped out of the base as it exploded with raining Cuddlebuddies. "Huh, you must be in heaven."

Kim rolled her eyes at that before the ground trembled and they looked back to see an Avalanche.

"**OH SHIT!**" Danny cursed as both he and Kim ran.

"I don't think we can outrun an Avalanche." Kim said as it was getting closer while the snow was dragging them down.

Danny was about to make a retort when he smirked. "Well we can't, but he can."

Raising an eyebrow in confusion, Kim looked over to see her Dad on his homemade Snowboard rocketing towards them. "No way."

"Yes way." Danny joked as Mr. Possible came up to them.

"Hold on you two-." Mr. Possible stopped talking when he noticed Danny wearing a purple bathrobe and Rufus wearing his clothes. "Should I ask?"

"No you shouldn't." Danny remarked as he and Kim got on the Snowboard.

"Hang on, this could get gnarly."

"Who even says that anymore?" Danny questioned as Mr. Possible put more power through the snowboard as they began to out board the Avalanche.

They got out of the Avalanches reach as they rocketed across a small canyon before making a jump.

"**THIS IS AWESOME!**" Danny cheered as they shot down a slope before coming to a stop right outside the resort as people began cheering.

"Dad, you rock." Kim said to a smiling Mr. Possible.

"It was no big." Mr. Possible said as he hugged his daughter.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Later on the police were dragging Amy to their car while Danny was wearing a second set of Ski clothes he brought with him before she looked at Mr. Barkins who was feeling happy he wasn't caught while he was looking for the Snow Beast.

"Come and visit me Stevie." She said creeping everyone out as she kissed the window of the Police Cruiser while it drove away.

"Alright that was just disturbing." Danny commented as he looked at Kim. "Hey thanks for getting me out of that situation. As much as I care about Rufus I did not want to be spliced with him."

Rufus climbed up to Danny's shoulder and gave a nod. "Agreed."

"It was no big." Kim said with a smile. "I'm just happy to have my best friend back instead of a Mole Man." Then she frowned. "I wonder if Frostbite ever got out."

"Hey, Frostbite is okay." Danny said feeling happy that Kim didn't find out he was a Ghost throughout this whole ordeal.

Then he gave Kim a quick hug.

"And thanks again."

Kim smiled and returned the hug before a flash went off.

"Isn't this a touching moment?" Bonnie asked as she held her camera not noticing an older woman wearing a pink jacket and blue pants.

Recognizing the woman, Danny smirked. "Not as touching as the next second will be."

"Bonnie!"

Bonnie went pale pretty quickly as she spun around with horror on her face. "**MOM?!** What are you doing here?!"

Grinning, Mrs. Rockwaller pinched Bonnies cheek. "I heard that you kids needed more chaperones so I rushed right up."

"But you can't." Bonnie protested in horror.

"Now Bon-Bon." Mrs. Rockwaller began causing Bonnie to look even more horrified. "Don't go flying off the handle."

Kim blinked. "Bon-."

"Bon?" Danny finished with a smirk.

"If everything doesn't go right, little Bon-Bon goes straight to pieces." Mrs. Rockwaller said with a chuckle.

"But why?!" Bonnie said looking at her. "Who told you?!"

"I called." Mr. Possible said with a smirk.

"What?!" Bonnie looked mortified.

"Well there were too many kids for just the two of us to handle and Kim seemed to enjoy having us around, so we figured why not you two Bonnie?" Mrs. Possible grinned at Bonnie's face.

"This is going to be great!" Mrs. Rockwaller pulled Bonnie into a hug. "You have to introduce me to every single one of your classmates."

"But-." Bonnie was cut off by a flash as Danny took a picture with a smirk.

"Come on, at least smile." Danny said with a chuckle.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back in the mountains, Frostbite looked over the destruction of the base. "You never told me why you wanted me out here." He said to a shadow that was nearby.

"It was to meet Daniel." The voice said mysteriously.

"He's a nice Ghost." Frostbite admitted. "And one with an Ice Core, but why was it important that I met him?"

"Don't worry Frostbite." The shadow moved to reveal a blue skinned Ghost wearing a purple cloak with red eyes. "All will be revealed in time."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny yawned as he stayed in a room at the lodge sitting back while Kim was spending time with her parents. "Man I'm glad that's over with." He said with a grin to Rufus who was still wearing the miniature clothes. "And you got yourself some threads too Rufus."

"Yup." Rufus grinned before to Danny's shock his bottom half turned intangible and Rufus fell halfway through the table he was on. "Wha?"

"Oh boy." Danny had wide eyes as he saw a hint of green in Rufus's eyes. "Looks like my clothes weren't all you got from this."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Wade, did you find out what that Green Stuff was?" Kim asked as her parents were asleep.

"Yeah and here's the crazy part." Wade said bringing the file up. "According to my analysis, it's blood."

"What?" Kim was surprised. "Since when was blood green?"

"I don't know, but it's different from regular blood that's for sure." Wade answered typing a bit more. "I'll try to find out more about it."

"Please and thank you." Kim said as she hung up before thinking back to when Danny was the Mole Man.

Kim was still surprised about the greenish energy he shot as well as going through the Rhinobunny and then sticking to the wall.

How was that possible? Because Amy was still shocked to see that as well, so it wasn't supposed to happen.

Shaking her head, Kim rolled over to go to sleep, deciding to find out more about it the next day.

**To Be Continued...**

** Alright I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I figured that it would've been the perfect one to introduce Frostbite in and I decided not to have Mr. Barkins put in there because I wanted to have Danny and Rufus spliced together.**

** But all of that gave Rufus Ghost Powers as well, which is something I bet you didn't see coming, am I right?**

** Oh and with Kim not asking many questions about Frostbite, she already saw what happened with Gill and after the Cuddlebuddy experiments she probably assumed that Frostbite was an experimental one.**

** Alright, Review Time.**

** JP-Rider: Thanks and I read the Underdog story, great job on it and I hope you continue it.**

** NightMaster000: Thanks, I figured that showing how the Detention Trio became the Soccer Team would've been cool and the accidental grope between Danny and Kim would be funny. Yes, I was hoping someone would see the JCA reference with him taking the skateboard. Yes it'll be awhile but Kim is getting closer to finding out.**

** Coldblue: 1) Good call on Lilo and Danny being Penpals, I'll do that one. 2) As he learns more about his powers he will. 3) Yes he will. 4) He will when he finds out about being a Fenton. 5) Trust me, he will. 6) I don't know about that one considering I don't know much about Manny and Daniela Phantom. 7) To be honest, the exploding duplicates might be the ones chosen. 8) Maybe. 9) Of course, along with Reign Storm, Ultimate Enemy and Reality Trip considering how all of them are important events in both series. 10) Oh he will, especially since Rufus has powers now as well.**

** TJ MARC 19: Thanks and hopefully you like this chapter.**

** Ethan Demas: ... Uh what?**

** Danifan3000: Don't worry I will.**

** TheWhiteTitan: I wouldn't say the best, sure I've found to writing Danny better than anything else but I know I'm not the best. Oh and yes that was a hint to the episode Bad Boy.**

** Kaddy 16: Thanks.**

** Guest2: Thanks and the pairing will be revealed in time.**

** Alright Spidey signing out.**


	7. Chapter 7: Bitter Arguments

**Before I begin this, can I PLEASE have some of you read Spider-Man Prime? It has three chapters and only one person is reviewing... Well two if you count Overlord Susanoo doing one.**

_**Chapter 07: Bitter Arguements**_

"No Rufus, you have to focus." Danny said as he saw Rufus falling through the desk again.

Rufus squeaked as he fell before Danny caught him.

"Okay, we need to get you to learn how to control these Ghost Powers." Danny commented before his pants turned intangible, but he grabbed them as they fell. "As do I."

Smiling a bit, Danny placed Rufus in his pocket. "Just try to stay there."

It's been a week since they got back from the Ski Resort and Rufus was having more trouble than Danny was with the Intangibility.

And right now he was heading for Kim's house to see if anything was happening.

"I wonder if you got more than intangibility." Danny commented as he felt Rufus shift in his pocket.

Despite the lack of control, Rufus has taken to wearing the miniature clothes that he gained from the splicing incident.

That was something Danny found amusing to say the least.

But if Danny was paying attention, he would've noticed a figure watching him from the shadows.

"Hm... A Ghost Boy and a Ghost Rat?" The figure said in a mechanical voice. "Interesting and perfect targets after my main hunt."

The figure grinned as he turned around and flew off.

"Once Kim Possible's pelt adorns my fireplace I'll go after those two."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny whistled as he knocked on the Possible's Front Door to have Mr. Possible open it. "Hey Mr. P, is KP around?"

"She's in her room." Mr. Possible let him in. "Maybe you can get her off that Kimmunicator."

Blinking in confusion, Danny began to climb up the stairs to Kim's room.

"It's criminal." Kim said out loud as she pressed buttons on her Kimmunicator, not noticing Danny walking up. "Somebody at Club Banana is in major style-denial."

"What?" Danny asked making Kim jump a bit.

"Don't do that." Kim said throwing a pillow at him that Danny easily caught.

"Sorry." Danny apologized sheepishly as he tossed the pillow back onto the bed. "I was bored so I decided to see what you were up to."

"I'm trying to find a fashionable look-." Kim smiled as she pressed a button to show a green leather jacket. "Now this is me. Come to-."

"Kim!" Wade popped up on the screen. "I have bad news."

"No kidding." Kim stated as she leaned back into her chair while Danny looked over her shoulder into the Kimmunicator. "I cannot afford this jacket."

"Whoa." Danny said seeing the price still showing.

"I know." Wade said with a nod. "I pulled up your Bank Account, you're broke but that's not the bad news."

Now Kim had a small glare. "Apparently the bad news is that my friend who runs my website is also hacking into my account." Then Kim gasped. "Have you peeked at my Diary?"

"Of course not." Wade denied with a shake of his head. "Anyways, the bad news is that your Arch Foe Dr. Drakken escaped from prison."

"That's major bad." Kim decided as Danny agreed with her.

"I knew it's been too quiet."

"Almost as bad as last week at school when you used the boys room by accident." Wade said earning a surprised look from Danny.

"You what?!"

"Nobody saw that, how would you know?" Kim had a suspicious look before her eyes narrowed. "You have been reading my Diary."

Seeing how he landed himself in hot water, Wade decided a tactical retreat. "Good luck on the Mission, Bye!" He signed off.

Danny snickered earning a look. "What? I didn't read your Diary... I didn't even know you had one."

"Well Wade sent me the coordinates." Kim said as she went to her closet to get her mission gear. "We're going to Alaska."

"Another road trip." Danny joked as he ran off to get his snow gear.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hours later they were being pulled on a sled by an Eskimo. "Thanks for the ride Aku." Kim said as they were being pulled.

Aku waved the praise off. "No problem Kim Possible, you saved my life." He said as he steered the huskies in the right direction. "It's the least I can do."

"It was just an tiny iceberg, no big." Kim said earning a scoff from Danny.

"Everything is no big to you." Then Danny pulled his Kimmunicator out. "Wade, please tell me you're recording the Terminator Movie Marathon."

Kim quickly turned it off before Wade could answer. "You're supposed to be looking for signs of Drakken."

"KP, we're heading to a giant laser with helicopters swarming around it." Danny remarked dryly. "That just screams Drakken."

Shego pulled up to them in a snowmobile. "That's the point!" She remarked before Danny and Kim saw her wearing the same Jacket Kim wanted to get.

"... I have to say it works for her." Danny remarked seeing how it fit in the right places before Kim gave him a look. "What?"

"No eyeing the villain."

"Geez I don't even have a girlfriend and all I can do is go to the end of my leash and bark." Danny remarked with his arms crossed.

"Speaking of barking." Shego threw some dog treats to the side, causing the dogs to stop running as they dove for the treats.

"Come on!" Kim said as she began snowboarding after Shego.

"Thanks again, Aku!" Danny remarked before gaining a cold chill as blue mist erupted from his mouth.

"I have never seen breath look like that." Aku stated as Danny looked up to see a figure flying towards Kim.

"It's a condition." Danny lied as he began to snowboard after the figure.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Nice Jacket." Kim said as she got closer to Shego. "Club Banana?"

"The very latest." Shego remarked with a grin.

"Get a lifestyle Shego, green is the new black." Kim joked.

"This coming from the fashion don't, dressed in fleece?" Shego rebuked causing Kim to glare before something blasted the snow near her.

"What?!" Kim turned to see a flying metal robot with green fiery hair, wearing a black skintight suit. "New associate?"

"Actually, I'm wondering who he is too." Shego stated in confusion.

"Hello, I am-!" The robot was cut off as Danny used some rocket power from his snowboard to jump into the air and land on the robots back.

"Hello this is your tour guide speaking." Danny joked as he covered the robot's eyes and began steering him in a different direction. "If you look to the left you'll see a robot crashing into the snow."

"I don't see a-!" The robot was cut off by crashing into the snow with Danny.

"Well then, back to business?" Shego taunted pretending that didn't just happen.

Kim had a weird look, trying to figure out what happen herself, before her smile returned. "Bring it."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As they got out of sight, Danny was blasted out of the snow with his clothes smoking a bit as the robot had a shoulder-mounted gun. "You got in the way of my hunt, Whelp!" He said in a dangerous tone.

"Hunt?" Danny asked in confusion. "Dude you were trying to get a girlfriend? Why didn't you say so I could've hooked you up with Bonnie."

The robot looked confused. "What?" He asked as Danny used his confusion to his advantage to blast him back with green energy. "You'll pay for that Whelp!"

"Wouldn't be the first time I heard that line." Danny quipped.

"You mock me?!" The robot asked as two more guns popped out of his wrist. "Skulker?! The Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter?! I will lay your pelt at the foot of my bed!"

"... Do you even realize how that sounds?" Danny asked before the guns fired and Danny turned intangible. "Sorry but I'm very attatched to my pelt at the moment."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As they were getting closer to the drill, Shego pulled out a thing of explosives and put the Snowmobile on Autopilot. "It's going to blow the pipeline Kim and your skin definitely doesn't need more oil." She said with a laugh as she jumped off with the explosive Snowmobile heading for the pipes.

Drakken, who was on the drill being carried away by helicopters helped Shego onto the drill.

"Crap." Kim muttered as she made a split decision.

She let Shego go to get to the Snowmobile in time.

"Too bad for you Kim Possible!" Drakken shouted as Kim jumped onto the Snowmobile and took the Autopilot off before driving it off a hill, where she did a back flip as it exploded in midair with her landing safely on the ground. "How the hell does she do that?"

Kim glared as Drakken got further away before an explosion nearby caused her eyes to widen. "Danny!"

She began to snowboard back to Danny.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Whoa!" Danny ducked Skulker's attempt to behead him with the knife. "No need to be Mr. Stabby on me."

"Hold still so I can collect your pelt!" Skulker roared as he came at him firing a rocket that caused a small explosion.

"Nice incentive." Danny sarcastically replied before letting out a blast of ice that froze Skulker solid and hid him underneath the snow. "Phew."

"Danny!" Kim came into view to see the clearing destroyed, Danny's clothes torn a bit and he had a bruise on his face. "You alright?"

"I'm fine." Danny smiled before grimacing. "The guy flew off, local nut job is what he was."

"Great so all three got away." Kim said as she crossed her arms. "Come on, let's go home."

"On it." Danny said as they took off.

If they stayed for a few seconds longer they would've noticed the ice holding Skulker cracking.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Let me get this straight." Wade said on the plane ride. "You want me to look for information on a robot with fiery green hair?"

"If it's not too much to ask for." Kim said before looking at Danny. "Did you happen to get a name?"

"... He called himself Skulker." Danny said knowing that he had to keep this guy away from Kim if he wanted to keep his secret of being dead a-... Well secret.

"Alright." Wade agreed. "I'll look into this Skulker and call you back."

"Please and Thank You." Kim hung up. "Now I need to focus on something more serious."

"You mean why Drakken needs the mining laser?" Danny asked as Rufus was on the table asleep.

"No." Kim turned to her Kimmunicator as Rufus turned intangible and fell through the table, eliciting Danny to catch him quickly and place him in his pocket. "I need to get money for this Jacket."

"You're worried about a Jacket?" Danny questioned in disbelief. "You already have one."

"Obviously, you don't get the finer points of Fashion." Kim stated giving him a look before blinking. "Wasn't Rufus on the table?"

"He decided to curl up in my pocket." Danny lied before changing the subject. "Look if you really need this new Jacket, why not have a Yard Sale to get rid of stuff you don't use anymore?"

"I won't get enough money from a Garage Sale." Kim retorted before she smiled. "I'll talk to the Rents and if all else fails, the Puppy Dog Pout will work."

"KP, you're fourteen and you're talking about using a pout to get your parents to buy you a Jacket." Danny sometimes didn't get his best friend. "What if it doesn't work?"

"It'll work."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next morning, Kim sat at the table with a bowl of cereal while her Dad was working on some blueprints. "Morning Dad."

"Morning. How's my teen hero?" Mr. Possible asked as he erased an equation to rewrite it.

"Right now, bummed." Kim sighed. "Drakken got away and a guy called Skulker chased after Danny and I."

"Well I'm sure you'll get him next time." Mr. Possible said with a grin. "As for this Skulker fellow, you'll beat him as well." Then he frowned as he did some more erasing. "These launch vectors are all wrong."

"So." Kim slid the paper showing the Jacket. "Daddy, what do you think of this Jacket? For me?" She said as Mr. Possible looked at it. "Just because?"

"Despite the price being a crime, don't you already have a Jacket?" Mr. Possible asked causing Kim to groan.

"Man, you and Danny think alike." Kim said with her head on the table. "It's Red!"

"Didn't you say that red was the new black?"

"Red is dead, Dad." Kim said confusing Mr. Possible. "Green is the new black."

"**DAD!**" The twins ran in.

"Jim! Tim! I'm working here." Kim whispered to them.

"So are we." Jim responded before Tim spoke up.

"Dad, what's the combustion temperature of the J200 Fuel you were developing?"

"47 degrees Celsius, why?" An explosion cut him off causing his eyes to narrow. "Boys."

Sensing the dangerous tone, the boys spoke up. "Uh gotta go!" They took off quickly.

"You know Kim, your predicament reminds me of the time I applied for funding on a new propulsion system." Mr. Possible began causing Kim to internally groan and tune him out. "-money does grow on trees."

"What does this have to do with my problem?"

"Not sure actually." Mr. Possible admitted as he got back to work. "But no new Jacket."

Mrs. Possible entered the kitchen with a cup of coffee and kissed Kim's forehead. "Morning Kimmy-Cub." She said before eyeing the paper. "Nice Jacket."

"Finally some understanding." Kim said with a smile. "Can you please explain to Dad who for some unknown reason doesn't get why I need it?"

"Sorry Kimmy, I'm due at the Hospital." Mrs. Possible said before grinning. "But if you need it, I may have a suggestion."

She slid a paper that showed two help wanted ads, one coming from Bueno Nacho's and the other from Nasty Burger.

"Really?" Kim asked in disbelief. "You're a Brain Surgeon and Dad's a Rocket Scientist and the best you can come up with is minimum wage? Danny's idea about the Yard Sale was better than that."

"Well you could do that as well." Mr. Possible said with a shrug.

Kim sighed and left to get Danny.

"What is so important about Fashion?" Mr. Possible asked as his daughter was out of earshot.

"You wouldn't understand." Mrs. Possible answered him as she left.

"Because you won't tell me!" Mr Possible called out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What?" Danny asked an hour later as they sat in Nasty Burger. "You want to get a Job here?"

"Why not? We usually come here every other day." Kim said as Danny cut up his burger to have some pieces for Rufus.

"Yum." Rufus said as he ate.

"I don't plan to have a job anytime soon." Danny remarked. "Besides didn't you start your website up to get some money?"

"That was before it became a Save the world website." Kim said as she continued writing the job application out. "I couldn't take money from people who needed help like that."

"Then why not have small-time jobs like babysitting as paying and the saving the world ones be free?" Danny asked causing Kim to pause.

"Good point."

"Besides, do you really want to work for him?" Danny pointed and Kim turned to see a freckly kid who was round with buck teeth, a booger hanging from his nose and three strands of hair on his head, taking orders.

Kim shuddered and promptly ripped the application up. "Good call." She said before seeing Rufus on the table eating with Danny. "You do realize that some restaurants don't allow pets."

"He's not just a pet." Danny protested as he held Rufus. "He's family."

"The rodent family."

"Still family." Danny persisted as Rufus still ate. "Plus he wears clothes."

"Yeah." Rufus agreed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Twenty Minutes later, Kim managed to set up a Garage Sell and posted a notice on Facebook while Danny was helping her get the items out.

"There's just one more." Kim said as she loaded a pair of jeans on a table. "A box holding old toys in the attic."

"Got it."

Danny honestly didn't want to help, but Kim guilt-tripped him with the Puppy Dog Pout.

"Box, box." Danny stopped at seeing hundreds of boxes in the attic. "Great plan KP, but you forgot which box to mention."

Looking around, Danny felt a chill go down his spine and as he saw his breath he sighed. "What now-."

"**BEWARE!**" The Box Ghost shot out of one box. "Tremble before the-."

"Will you can it?!" Danny cut him off as he opened one box while Rufus moved to another. "We already been through the introduction... Hey which box has the old toys."

"I shall never tell you, for I am the Box Ghost-." Danny pulled a small dictionary out of a box and threw it, nailing the Box Ghost in the face.

"I'm not afraid of you and if you're not going to help me then please leave me alone-." Danny stopped as the boxes started to shake and glow green. "Don't even think about it-."

"Feel the wrath of all that is cardboard-." The Box Ghost was cut off by a green blast to the face knocking him out.

"Lightweight." Danny muttered as Kim shouted something.

"You find it?"

"You didn't mention which box!" Danny shouted back.

A whistle caused Danny to look and see Rufus holding a toy gun before pulling out a small toy from the movie Small Soldier.

"Never mind, Rufus found them." Danny walked over and grabbed the box. "Thanks buddy."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So far this is going pretty well." Danny commented as they were making some sells.

"We only have twelve bucks." Kim said with her arms crossed. "The Jacket is a hundred and thirty."

"It's just a Jacket." Danny said a little annoyed. "No need to throw a hissy fit."

Kim gave him a look. "You did not just say that."

"It's true." Danny said returning the look. "Maybe if you saved money instead of spending it on Fashion clothes, you wouldn't be in this problem."

Rufus groaned already sensing the fight coming.

"Are you saying I have a problem with holding onto money."

"Your bank account says it not me." Danny replied before thinking.

"Oh and you're great with saving money?" Kim asked sarcastically.

"I am." Danny responded with a nod. "I save my money instead of blowing it."

"What about those Video Games?" Kim asked glaring at him both of them not noticing how people at the Yard Sale stopped what they were doing to look towards them. "You seem to waste money on them."

"That's different!" Danny protested.

"How?" Kim challenged.

"Excuse me."

"**WHAT?!**" They both turned to see a little kid.

"I was wondering if I could buy this?" The kid had a sad look at being yelled at as he held a toy.

"Sorry." Danny gave the toy to the kid as he collected four bucks. "Now back to what we were saying."

"I should've done that grudge work at Nasty Burger." Kim stated with her arms crossed. "It would've been better than selling my old stuff."

"Then maybe you should if you care about that." Danny said looking away.

"Well at least I'm not keeping secrets." Kim said causing Danny to pause.

"What?"

"You've been different for a while that it feels like I don't even know you anymore!" Kim said causing Danny to wince. "It's been going on the last few months."

"No it hasn't." Danny denied before Kim looked concerned.

"You know you can tell me anything right?"

Danny went to say something else when his newly named Ghost Sense went off again and he saw Skulker on the roof nearby. "I need to go."

"You are not bailing on me." Kim said sternly.

"I don't even want to do this, you guilt-tripped me earlier." Danny glared trying to get away so he could keep his secret about being a Ghost. "Besides you want to work by yourself so badly, I'll let you."

"Well then maybe I'll save the world by myself without anyone holding me back." Kim said before she could stop herself.

Danny stopped as he heard that. "Y-You think I'm holding you back?"

"N-No." Kim shook her head wanting to take that sentence back. "That's not what I meant."

"You know what?" Danny stood up and started to walk away. "You can find yourself a new sidekick because I quit!"

"Danny!" Kim called only for Danny to break out running and he was soon out of sight. "Way to go Kim." She berated herself. "You just pushed away your best friend."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Stupid, self-centered." Danny muttered as he stomped off, forgetting about Skulker who was following him before he sighed. "Man I was so annoyed with the Box Ghost and so desperate to keep my secret that I didn't think about what I was saying."

Rufus crawled up his arm and patted his shoulder.

"Did you just pity-pat me?" Danny asked before a net wrapped around him electrocuting him.

"Got you Whelp." Skulker said as he flew off with Danny in the net towards the forest. "I'm going to make you pay for freezing me."

"You caught me at a bad time!" Danny said as he focused ecto energy and had it erupt from his body breaking the net before he began to fall. "I really didn't think this through!"

Closing his eyes to prepare for the painful landing, Danny paused as he realized he stopped falling and he opened his eyes to see that he was floating off the ground. "Sweet! I can fly!"

"Congrats." Skulker sarcastically said as he shot another net and Danny used ecto energy to blast it back.

"Not going to work twice Skulky." Danny quipped as he went to fly at Skulker but the Ghost moved to the side as Danny shot past him into a tree.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kim sighed as everyone left the Yard Sale due to the fight and she was bringing stuff in before calling her Mom. "I need some help, Mom."

"_With what?_"

"Danny and I had a fight and I said-... Something that I shouldn't have." Kim responded. "Now I don't know what to do and I think I may have pushed my best friend away."

"_Can you pass me that scalpel._"

"... Mom, do you have me on Speaker?" Kim asked as she sat a box down.

"_Sorry Kimmy, I need both hands right now._" Mrs. Possible explained as the sound of something being cut was heard. "_I'm performing surgery on a 62 year old man's temporal lobe. As for what happened with Danny, don't sweat it. People fight all the time, even close friends. It'll pass._"

"Mom."

"_Bye see you at dinner._" Kim sighed as the phone was hung up before the Kimmunicator went off.

"What's the sitch Wade?"

"There's seismic activity in Wisconsin." Wade answered eliciting a raised eyebrow from Kim.

"Quake in the West?" Kim asked in confusion. "Major Red Flag."

"It get's weirder, the epicenter is the world's biggest Cheesewheel."

"Isn't that the Cheese Covered Building?"

"No it's a building that's literally made out of cheese." Wade answered typing a bit. "It has to be Drakken, so get your gear, grab Danny and I'll get you a ride-."

"Uh Danny quit." Kim said sheepishly.

"What?" Wade looked at Kim. "Why would Danny quit in saving the world?"

"... We had a fight." Kim said deciding to let it out. "It began with us arguing about money, but then I turned it into why he's been acting weird, before I said something I shouldn't have and he left."

Wade took a moment to think due to how quickly Kim said all of that. "Alright, I'll call him and get him to come, you need to head over to Wisconsin to stop Drakken while I do that."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny gritted his teeth as Skulker's knife slashed across his cheek spilling green blood.

"You're quite the entertainment, Whelp." Skulker said as he readied a rocket. "I think I may miss this fight once you're nothing more than an ornament."

"That's what you think." Danny shot ice at Skulker's missile launcher causing it to explode.

"Gah!" Skulker grabbed his shoulder before Danny came in with his fist covered in ecto energy and slammed into Skulker's face denting it.

"Time to finish this." Danny froze every inch of Skulker. "Now what to do with you?"

"I'll take him."

Danny spun around to see Frostbite. "Frostbite?! What are you doing here?"

"Well due to that Miss Hall's experiments, I can't stay in the mountains." Frostbite explained with a shrug. "And I was just doing my morning routine when I heard the fight and saw you fighting Skulker. I'll deposit him into the Ghost Zone for you."

"Wait, if you can go to the Ghost Zone, wherever that is, why don't you go there?" Danny questioned as Frostbite waved a hand and a green swirling vortex opened up, as the yeti pushed the iced Skulker in.

"Because I noticed something when I met you." Frostbite said giving Danny a look. "You don't have any control over your powers."

"I have control." Danny protested before his pants turned intangible and fell to his ankles.

"Clearly." Frostbite said amused.

Danny pulled them up. "Alright, not a hundred percent."

"I can teach you if you want." Frostbite offered. "This weekend I'll teach you all you want to know about control."

Danny gave a short nod. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to get a view on what I could do." He said before he heard a rapid beeping. "I have to go Frostbite, see you Saturday?"

"You will Young One." Frostbite said as he took off into the Forest.

"What do you want Ki-Wade?" Danny looked confused.

"I need to talk-." Wade stopped talking when he noticed something. "What's that green stuff on your cheek?"

"Oh uh." Danny wiped it off only for Wade to see a cut beneath it with more green coming out.

"Green Blood?" Then Wade's eyes widened as he remembered the sample that Kim gave him. "Danny, why is your blood green?"

"It's not." Danny said looking away.

"Danny." Wade gave him a look. "I'm not letting this go, I have a lead on Drakken that you need to know but you have been keeping a secret-."

"Like you haven't?" Danny retorted.

"I do, but it's nothing harmful." Wade admitted with a shrug.

Danny looked at Wade before he sighed. "I can't do this anymore." He muttered leaning against a tree. "Wade I want your word that you won't tell anyone."

"Why-?"

"Your word." Danny repeated sternly.

"Alright, you have my word." Wade said looking concerned.

"... I'm not alive." Danny said being blunt.

"Excuse me?" Wade raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not alive." Danny repeated. "I... I can turn invisible, go through objects. I have no pulse for crying out loud! I don't need to breath and I don't have a body temperature! I'm a Ghost. I'm dead!"

"Danny, that's impossible-." Wade stopped as Danny showed his hand and turned it invisible.

"I've also been meeting other Ghosts who can potentially blow this secret and I-... I'm not sure how KP or Ron would react to it." Danny confessed. "I'm afraid that they'll think I'm a freak or something."

"... Danny they're your best friend and your brother." Wade said going along with the explanation until he can find a scientific one. "They wouldn't think that."

"Maybe, but I don't want to take that chance." Danny said looking at Wade.

"Well I don't think that." Wade answered honestly. "If anything it does sound interesting."

Danny was silent before he smiled. "Thanks."

"It's no problem."

"So what was that lead on Drakken?"

"Right." Wade began typing. "He's in Wisconsin inside of the Giant Cheese Wheel?"

"That cheese covered building?" Danny asked causing Wade to chuckle.

"It's actual cheese."

"A laser drill in a Cheese building? ... Whatever he has planned is doomed to fail." Danny responded.

"Kim is already on her way there." Wade answered.

"But I did quit-."

"You're not a quitter." Wade remarked waving that off. "If you were you wouldn't be Soccer Captain."

"Point." Danny conceded as he stood up. "I'm getting my Mission Gear."

"I've also made you some gadgets of your own if you want." Wade said causing Danny to grin.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Thanks for the lift, Mr. Parker." Kim said as she was in a dust cropping plane.

"After you saved my Crop Dusting Business, I'm happy to help!" Mr. Parker shouted over the engine.

"It was Danny's idea to go organic." Kim said with a small smile.

Mr. Parker gave a nod. "Get ready!" He spun the plane around, leaving Kim to jump out and skydive.

As the cheese building came into sight, Kim pulled the cord on her parachute and angled herself to fall into one of the holes on the cheese.

"Too easy." Kim said as she walked through the hole. "Wade, I'm in the cheese."

"Good, I just talked to Danny, he'll catch up." Wade answered causing Kim to sigh in relief.

"Great, I need to apologize."

"And like I told Danny I got you a new gadget."

Kim reached into her bag to pull out a hairdryer. "Where's my grappling hook?"

"It got busted when I was looking through it so I took one of my Mom's old hair dryer." Wade answered as Kim pressed a button, causing the prongs of the hook to show.

"Nice!" Kim said as she shot it into the wall and used it to grapple herself down behind a box.

'_Alright, Drakken has the whole mad scientist lair thing going on here._' Kim thought as she peeked out from her cover to see a lot of guards. '_Now what to do-?_'

Kim's thoughts were cut off at the sound of a Taser Staff powering up and she turned to see three guards, followed by Shego.

"Welcome Kimmy." Shego taunted with a smirk. "May I take your coat?"

"You already did." Kim returned the smirk. "I can still see the price tags on it."

Shego's fist ignited as Kim came in and jumped off of Shego, kicking a thug and she took his Taser Staff and used it to electrocute the other two before spinning around to see more guards with Shego.

"Face it, fashion isn't the only thing I'm a step ahead in." Shego taunted before one of them snuck up on Kim and electrocuted her into unconsciouness.

A few minutes later she opened her eyes to find herself chained to the wall as Drakken walked towards her. "Welcome Kim Possible to my-." Then Drakken's eyes narrowed as he noticed something wrong. "Shego, where's that White Haired Buffoon?!"

"We're searching for him." Shego said before grinning. "Although I think Kimmy came alone this time."

"Wonderful, no buffoon to listen to while I explain my genius plan-." Drakken began before Kim interrupted.

"You're using the worlds most powerful laser drill to tap into the molten lave deep beneath the Earths crust." Kim said with a deadpanned look.

Drakken looked annoyed before grinning. "Aha, but that's only phase one." He said as he gestured to the drill. "In phase two my Magma Machine will melt the entire state of Wisconsin which I will rebuild and rename Drakkenville!"

"You are so pigheaded." Kim said with a look.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Drakken said waving the insult away. "Because I beat you."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny managed to land on the wheel as he took the Jetpack that Jim and Tim made down. "At least they fixed the steering and the fuel problem." He muttered before turning on the Kimmunicator. "Wade I'm here."

"Good timing, Kim is captured."

"She seriously got captured?" Danny sighed. "Oh well time to bail her out."

"Good did you check your gadgets?"

Danny reached into his bag to pull out a pair of shoes and sunglasses. "Okay considering how you made lipstick and lipgloss a weapon I want to know what these do."

"The sunglasses are actually good for scanning heat signatures and seeing the room through the wall." Wade said as Danny put them on to show at least thirty people inside the cheese building and it showed their skeleton system.

"Whoa." Danny said before seeing one tied up to a wall. "I think I see KP."

"As for the shoes? Well there's a dial on the side of the shoe to put more power into your kicks, I got it from a show called Case Closed." Wade said as Danny grinned.

"Sweet." He switched the shoes out before going into the hole. "You rock Wade."

"No big." Wade said before signing off.

Danny moved quietly as he saw the guards. '_Alright too many for the average person... Luckily for me I'm anything but average-._'

Hearing a noise behind him, Danny turned to see Shego landing. "I figured you would show up sooner or later." Shego quipped her fists ignited.

Deciding to try out his new shoes, Danny turned the dial up as he took a soccer ball out.

"You think you can stop me with that?" Shego asked.

"Yes, I do." Danny quipped as he kicked it, but he used too much power and it shot past Shego right into the cheese. "Hasn't Wade ever heard of moderate power?!"

Shego came at Danny who ducked and turned invisible when he was out of sight.

As Shego turned she paused at seeing nothing. '_Since when does he pull disappearing tricks-._'

"Peek-a-boo!" Shego turned to see Danny behind her as he threw a punch, but Shego blocked it.

"Nice trick." Shego admitted as she kicked Danny back.

Danny could hear the other guards rushing towards them because of the fight so he made a split decision and shot ecto energy at the entrance, causing it to cave in cutting the guards off.

Shego's eyes widened at seeing the energy shot that Danny made.

"Now back to business?" Danny asked wanting to end this quickly as his fists ignited.

"That's my trick." Shego said looking curious as she came at him.

"I know, I'm just borrowing it." Danny said. "Gotta love new gadgets."

Shego narrowed her eyes as she slashed at Danny who ducked, knowing that that blast wasn't a gadget.

"Whoa!" Danny leaned back to avoid a blast to the face. "You know I usually don't fight girls, it's just not in my nature."

"So what makes this any different?" Shego taunted going for a kick.

Danny cheated turning that part of his body intangible, surprising Shego. "Most girls don't have glowing hands." He quipped before using the shoes to kick a small thing of cheese, but with the power it slammed into Shego's face causing her to stumble before Danny shot ecto energy slamming her into the wall, knocking her out.

"I... Beat Shego?" Danny looked surprised before cheering. "Alright, whose bad? I'm bad!"

Then he turned to see Rufus eating the cheese on the wall. "Seriously, that's what you were doing?" Danny questioned as he grabbed Rufus before turning invisible and intangible. "Come on, we need to save KP."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kim struggled as Drakken was shouting at someone before Danny popped around the corner. "KP!" Danny whispered as he crossed his arms. "I see you got in a situation."

"Danny." Kim looked relieved.

"What was it you said earlier?" Danny asked not doing anything. "About me holding you back?"

"I'm sorry." Kim said to him. "I didn't mean it."

"Well, well, well." Drakken walked up to them. "The Buffoon and the Teen hero making up. Shego destroy-." Drakken stopped talking when he noticed someone missing. "Shego?"

"Oh she's unconscious." Danny replied surprising Kim and Drakken. "New Gadgets of Wade helped me out a lot."

Grr, get that Buffoon!" Drakken roared as Danny looked for a way to free Kim.

"Danny, the button is in the control room!" Kim said, remembering how Drakken gloated about that.

"Got it." Danny turned to see a bunch of men coming at him so he kicked a piece of the cheese and the shoes power shot it right into one of their guts, causing him to stumble before Danny slid underneath the other and took off running.

"What do I pay you for?!" Drakken shouted as Danny kept evading the thugs.

"Nyah!" Danny stuck his tongue out as he dodged another. "Can't touch this."

Making it to the stairs, Danny burst into the control room and used his cryo-energy to seal the door shut before getting to the controls. "Eenie, minnie miney moe!" He pressed the button that said. 'Prisoner Release.'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kim felt the cuffs open up and she jumped down, kicking Drakken back.

"Damn that buffon!" Drakken muttered as he moved back to get away from Kim before grinning at the machine beeping and he pressed the button. "But you're too late-."

Drakken stopped talking when he noticed melted cheese coming out of the hole instead of magma.

"Wait, are you telling me that this building is made out of cheese?! I thought this was a cheese covered building!"

"You'd be surprised." Danny quipped on the speakers. "Shall we make our exit KP?"

"I got the grappling hook." Kim said as Danny jumped through the window leaving Kim to grab him as she grappled out of there.

"This is not over, Kim Possibl-ugh!" Drakken shouted as Cheese covered his whole body.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny and Kim were panting as they made it out of the cheese before turning to see it looking all melted on the outside.

"Great, we just destroyed a national monument." Danny quipped with a nervous grin as Drakken's face popped out for air along with some of his thugs.

Shego's back end was sticking out as she was trying to get out.

"Nice going." Kim said with a smile. "You handled that pretty well."

"Despite what happened to the monument." Danny sighed. "I'm sorry I got all defensive earlier."

"No I'm sorry for saying I didn't need your help." Kim repeated. "You don't hold me back, you help me get the job done."

"Am I walking in on a moment?" A new voice asked and they both turned only to see someone that they've only seen in magazines.

"Vlad Masters?!" Kim asked in shocked.

"The richest man in Wisconsin?" Danny looked equally shocked.

"Yes, I've heard about the Cheese Building that I funded got destroyed." Vlad said looking at the building.

"Uh sorry." Danny apologized sheepishly.

"It's nothing at all, if anything I should be thanking you two for saving Wisconsin."

"It was no big, Mr. Masters." Kim said modestly.

"Would it be alright if I invite you two to dinner to thank you?" Vlad asked curiously as he smiled. '_It would be the perfect moment to see how Daniel is._'

"You don't have to-." Kim tried to say but Danny spoke up.

"We would be happy to."

"Great, come to my mansion at seven tonight." Vlad said as he walked off. "I look forward to it."

"Danny?" Kim looked at Danny weirdly.

"KP come on free food?" Danny had a smile as he rubbed his stomach. "Plus Mr. Masters didn't seem like the type of person to give up."

"I suppose so." Kim admitted with a shrug.

"Wait, where's Rufus?" Danny looked around before sighing as he saw Rufus having a buffet of his own as he dove into the cheese building.

"Yum!" Rufus said as he ate it.

**To Be Continued...**

** Man this was a long chapter, but I hope you enjoyed Skulker's cameo as well as Danny and Kim meeting Vlad. Now next chapter will show the first showdown between Plasmius and Danny Stoppable.**

** Oh and as for the release button for Kim to be in the control room, I figured Drakken would do that. I mean what kind of idiot would have it next to the prisoner?**

** Now Shego has an idea about Danny having powers and Wade knows the truth.**

** By the way I hope you liked Danny's new gadgets.**

** Now onto Reviews.**

** KPGhostPony1950: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you'll continue to enjoy this story.**

** NightMaster000: Good plan to have Lilo go evil terminator on the world in this story with Dan... It does sound messed up but it would make a great plot.**

** DaniFan3000: Well you guessed that plot twist pretty well.**

** Ethan Denmas: Oh he's a full ghost in this story.**

** TheWhiteTitan: Haha, don't worry I'm in the same boat and I wrote it. But thanks I'm happy that you like this story!**

** Kaddy16: I remember that show, I watched it a lot growing up.**

** Coldblue: Huh, I may or may not put them in this story. Now for your questions. 1) Oh he will, he'll be a badass Naked Mole Rat by then. 2) It will and it bothered me quite a bit as well. 3) Well I'm thinking of Indestructable Teeth and Armored Skin, not the size changing. 4) Overtime yes. 5) Most likely the second option. 6) Maybe before because realistically, Kim wouldn't take that long to figure it out. 7) He found out about it in this chapter and I hope I did that scene well. 8) She has a suspicion besides the fact that Danny was playing it off as a gadget. 9) That will happen. 10) I will because it bothered me in how some of them never did.**

** Guest2: Maybe, but you were right on the money with asking if his shoes would be gadgets, I was planning the shoes, a watch he'll get and a small joybuzzer that would be a mini EMP, but the shades and the soccer net? Now those were good ideas.**

** VampireHarry the 2: Thanks, I hope the wait was worth it.**

** Guest3: Actually, I'm planning for Jazz to be paired with Senor Senior Jr. But I could give the Ron and Jazz some thought.**

** JP-Rider: No Danny is still full-dead because I doubt Mole Rat life would have an effect like that. And again love the Underdog story.**

** Suntan140: Thanks!**

** Phantom Fan: Thanks, and I'm not really sure about the chronological ordering, I'm just using the way it showed because that's how I have it set up as on my laptop. I'm hoping I can work out the bugs with all of that.**

** Now I have two questions.**

** 1) Should I have Nicktoon's Unite happen in this story?**

** 2) I'm putting a vote to start one of three stories.**

** Reasons.**

** 1) I figured that by doing a Nicktoon's Unite would be pretty funny if I do that. Especially if I can work to make it more realistic.**

** 2) The stories are these. Two of them are requests.**

** * Amity's Dark Phantom**

** -A request from Coldblue to do a story about a Batman-like Danny with no Superpowers, but trained himself to fight Ghosts after an incident that nearly killed him and his family. He recieved training from his Mom in fighting saying that it was to learn how to defend himself while studying up all he can about Ghost Weaknesses.**

** Sam and Tucker would find out about him doing this overtime but he will try to keep them out of it and keep what he does a secret from those he cares about.**

** * Chaos in Hawaii**

** -This is a request from NightMaster000 about Nyx going to Honolulu during Lilo and Stitch, the series where she begins to incite chaos to mess with the duo. Nyx isn't a villain or a hero. She has qualities for both. It's set in the Disney World showing Kim Possible, Jake Long and countless others. Some people think of her as a villain, some aren't sure.**

** * Ghost of the League**

** Now this is one of the stories I thought of. It involves the Justice League but it isn't Danny who the main Character is.**

** It's Dan.**

** After Danny beat's Dan, Clockwork noticed something wrong in the DCAU and had a suspicion that the only person capable of fixing it was Dan.**

** So he let Dan out and has him on Parole.**

** Dan will just want to do what he wants and he keeps a low profile until this disaster appears, but he's starting to become attached to some people in the DCAU.**

** He does have his emotions because he felt Anger, Pain and Annoyance in TUE which shows he still had them, just kept them locked up.**

** The League won't exist when Dan first appears there so he can be a founding member if people want, albeit a violent one, who actually tries to seek some form of redemption.**

** So which story do you want typed? I will eventually do all three but I want to know which story you want first.**


	8. Chapter 8: Fated Encounter

_**Chapter 08: Fated Encounter**_

"Man I wonder how this will go." Danny commented as he and Kim headed for Vlad Master's Mansion.

They were still in their mission gear considering how they didn't bring another change of clothes.

"Hopefully better than the last time we met a rich man." Kim remarked giving Danny a look. "One suggestion to being evil and I swear that I'm going to knock you out."

"Relax KP." Danny had a sheepish grin as they walked up to the door. "I learned my lesson last time."

Kim gave him that one before ringing the doorbell.

A few minutes passed before Vlad himself opened the doors.

"Welcome." Vlad said with a smile.

"Thank you for the invitation Mr. Masters." Kim said politely. "And sorry we're not dressed up, we only brought our mission gear to Wisconsin."

Vlad held up a hand. "I understand Miss Possible and please, both of you call me Vlad."

"Whoa." Danny had wide eyes as he saw the colors green and gold inside of the mansion as well as pictures of people wearing cheeseheads and football uniforms. "The Packers?"

Vlad had a smile at that. "I see you know football very well."

"Well some of it." Danny admitted honestly as he rubbed his neck. "I'm more of a soccer fan, sorry."

"It's no problem." Vlad said as he led them through the mansion before the door opened and an orange haired girl in a clean black dress walked out.

Danny felt off at seeing her and she was replaced by a six year old girl smiling at him.

The girl herself looked at Danny feeling deja-vu.

"And this is my daughter Jasmine." Vlad introduced smirking a bit at seeing Danny looking off, this confirming his suspicions of who he was as well as the picture scan.

"Hi." Jasmine shook Kim's hands. "I go by Jazz and I'm a good fan of yours."

"Thanks." Kim said with a nod before seeing Danny like he was in a trance as she gently elbowed him.

"Uh sorry." Danny shook hands with her.

"It's no problem." Jazz said before Vlad spoke to her about a few things.

"So what was with the look?" Kim said with a raised eyebrow. "You falling for her?"

She meant it as a joke, but she saw Danny look calm as he shook his head. "No I just had a sense of deja-vu, like I know her."

Unknown to them, Jazz was having the same conversation.

"I just... First he has my brothers first name and now he looks like him?" Jazz said to Vlad looking down. "I know it's not his fault, but... I'm still not over it."

Vlad looked a bit stricken, knowing that Jazz never got over the deaths of her parents and brother. And who would after experiencing that lost at the age of six?

He would have to be careful how to reveal to the two on Daniel's true past if he wants this to work.

The Kimmunicator went off startling everyone and Danny smiled nervously because it was his instead of Kim's.

"Uh, I forgot that I asked Wade a question earlier." Danny said as he grabbed it. "He must be getting back to me, sorry this will only take a second."

"Take your time." Vlad said as Danny left the room, causing Jazz to relax a bit.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Yeah?" Danny asked as he answered the Kimmunicator.

"Hey remember when you asked me to look into Skulker?" Wade asked causing Danny to raise an eyebrow.

"I'm pretty sure that was KP who asked."

"I know, but this is something you should know considering you're-... Condition." Wade said still not used to the fact that Danny was a Ghost.

Danny gave a shrug. "Alright, shoot."

"Apparently, somebody hired Skulker to go after Kim." Wade said getting Danny's attention.

"How did you figure that one out?" Danny asked curiously.

"Somebody used some high-tech equipment to send a message to Skulker." Wade said typing as he brought the message up.

"Can you trace it?" Danny asked as he looked at the message.

'_Skulker old friend, if you are still looking for a worthy hunt, I think I can direct you to one._

_ Her name is Kimberly Ann Possible, a teenager girl who fights criminals and is a shining example of dedication and skills that the human race possess._

_ If you are interested I'll tell you more in person._

_ All about her and her Ghost Sidekick._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Plasmius._'

"Actually I think whoever sent the message wanted me to find it." Wade said with a scowl at how he couldn't traced it. "It was easy to find but when I went to dig further my computer acted up. Whoever this Plasmius is, he's good."

Unknown to them, a figure in the shadows was listening to their every word.

'_This Wade could be a problem._' He thought to himself as his blood red eyes narrowed in the shadows. '_As long as they remain unaware of my plan, all should go well._'

But Danny was staring at this last part.

This Plasmius knew he was a Ghost.

"Thanks Wade." Danny said as he hung up and left.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Sorry." Danny apologized with a smile. "I asked Wade to record something my bro Ron and I could enjoy and I forgot he was coming back to me on it."

Kim shook her head at that. "The Terminator Trilogy?"

Danny looked confused before he remembered asking Wade about that before the Laser Drill was stolen. "Yup." He said quickly. "Got it in one, KP!"

"Now do you want a tour?" Vlad asked with a smile. "While we wait for dinner to be served?"

"A tour would be nice." Kim said.

"Uh-huh." Rufus made his presence known by sticking his head out.

"Oh uh, this is Rufus." Danny said nervously at seeing Vlad's and Jazz's looks of surprise, mentally berating himself because while he may see Rufus as family, other people would think he's a rodent.

Kim winced forgetting that small fact as well.

Vlad looked at Rufus before giving a nod. "Alright." '_Ghost Energy coming from a Rat?_' He thought to himself in surprise. '_This could be useful._'

Danny and Kim blinked at that one.

"So why just the uniforms?" Danny asked as they walked down the halls, while Jazz left to go to her room. "With how everything looks, I can see that you're a huge fan, so why not just buy the team?"

"Because the Packers are owned by Green Bay and they won't sell them to me." Vlad said in an annoyed tone causing Danny to wince before Vlad composed himself. "It was one of two things that I never got in life."

"What was the first?" Kim asked getting a bad vibe from how he said that.

"The woman of my dreams." Vlad said looking down causing Kim to regret asking. "Let me tell you two this, if you love somebody, don't hesitate like I did."

"Got it." Danny said looking to change the conversation before he saw an autographed football. "Whoa, cool!"

That worked as Vlad picked it up proudly. "Indeed, this football is signed by the legendary Ray Nitschke himself. It is my prized possession."

"Well I have to say this is a nice home you have Mr. Mas-I mean Vlad." Kim said nearly forgetting that Vlad preferred his first name.

"It was a work in progress to get everything done." Vlad admitted as he placed a hand on the wall. "But every drop of blood, sweat and tears were worth it."

Danny opened his mouth to comment on it when he stopped at seeing a portrait.

It showed a giant of a man wearing an Orange hazmat Suit with black hair and a giant cheesy grin with an arm around a auburn haired woman wearing a teal hazmat suit with a smile and in front of them were two children.

The first one was easily a six year old Jazz.

But the second one showed a five year old boy with raven black hair, blue eyes and an wide, innocent smile.

"Ah yes." Vlad walked to the portrait. "My two closest friends-."

"Jack and Maddie Fenton." Danny said earning a surprised look from Kim and a pleased look from Vlad, although the latters was hidden.

"You know them?" Kim asked curiously because she was certain she would remember the two adults considering their... Attire.

"I-... Don't know." Danny said placing his hand on his head. "Their names just popped in my head."

Kim looked concerned at that one before Vlad continued.

"Yes that is their name... And they're Jasmine's biological parents." Vlad had a sad look. "Her father and I never truly got along after an incident in college."

"What happened?" Kim asked since Danny was too busy staring at the picture.

"Jack loved to study the supernatural, Ghosts being his favorite subject." Vlad said not missing how Danny stiffened up at the word Ghost. "As his friend I went to help him... But I had something else in mind."

As he looked at Maddie's picture longingly, Kim got the idea. "You loved Maddie Fenton, didn't you?"

Vlad gave a nod, not surprised in how Kim figured it out. "Yes, she was the one I truly loved and I was planning on asking her out that day, but an accident caused me to be hospitalized for weeks that day and by the time I got released I found out that Jack and Maddie became a couple."

"That must've been hard." Danny said tearing his eyes from the portrait.

"I never forgave Jack." Vlad admitted with a sigh. "I was young and foolish back then, but I don't think I ever forgave him even after his and Maddie's deaths, but I don't blame Jasmine for that."

"What about the boy?" Kim looked at the picture and she had a sense of familiarity from when she first met Danny. "Is he here as well?"

"Their son Daniel." Danny gave a start at hearing that while Kim looked surprised by the resemblance of the face and name. "He died as well. It was an explosion to where Jack and Maddie were planning on repeating what happened in college, only this time it being bigger. I found it devastating to hear that a five year old died just like that."

Danny was left in shock at hearing that.

'_Their son's name was Daniel, he looks like me and he died at the age of five? The exact same age I met KP?_' Danny thought before trying to remember stuff from before meeting KP and found that he couldn't. '_I knew their names and what they worked on, a Ghost Portal... Could I be Daniel Fenton?_'

It was the only thing that made sense, but it could all be a big coincidence.

A small ringing noise drew their attention.

"Ah, it's time for Dinner." Vlad said with a smile as he gently placed a hand on Danny's shoulder to lead him away from the portrait.

Kim cast one look at the five year old Danny's picture and saw him with white hair before shaking her head as she followed them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dinner was relatively peaceful, as Danny, Kim and Vlad exchanged questions.

"So how did you start in this Save-The-World business?" Vlad curiously asked as he ate some food.

"Well, the website actually started as an advertisement for a babysitting job." Kim admitted with a small smile. "And yet somehow we got called in to help someone out of a mess and it just went from there."

"And thus, Team Possible was born." Danny said with a smile of his own, trying to forget what he may have learned before looking at Jazz, who may actually be his sister. "So a Psychiatrist huh?"

Jazz gave a nod, considering how she was reading a book on the mind when the dinner call came. "I figured it wouldn't hurt to look into how the mind works." She said with her hands clasped.

"It sounds like a cool goal." Danny told her truthfully. "Any chance you need someone to practice on? If so, I could volunteer my brother Ron."

Kim shook her head at that one. "Be nice." She chided with a grin.

"I am." Danny said with a chuckle. "Trust me, if you can crack my brothers mind, you can crack anyones."

A crash of thunder caused everyone, but Vlad to jump as he calmly sipped his wine and they looked out to see it pouring outside.

'_Nice timing, Vortex._' Vlad thought with a smirk.

"Whoa!" Kim looked shocked. "Where did this storm come from?"

"There wasn't anything in the News about a storm." Jazz agreed.

"KP, I don't think we'll be able to get a ride home until it settles." Danny said, the exact words that Vlad wanted to hear.

"Why don't you two stay the night then?" Vlad offered with a smile. "We rarely get any visitors as it is and with what you two did, sheltering you from a storm is a small price to pay."

"I don't know." Kim said trying to be polite. "We wouldn't want to intrude."

"Kim, I can assure you that Uncle Vlad can be very persistant." Jazz said with a knowing smile at how he could be. "And it is a bad storm."

Danny had a bad feeling, but he hid it. "It is for one night, KP." Danny said to her. "I doubt that Wade would be able to get a ride to us in this storm."

At hearing that, Kim sighed. "Let me call my parents."

"Excellent, I'll go prepare some rooms." Vlad walked off as Danny looked at Jazz.

"Is he always this friendly to people he just met?"

"Not always, but you guys did save a monument that he funded." Jazz said with a shrug. "It's not hard to believe why he's being helpful."

"Hello?" Kim was on her cell phone. "Hi Dad, I'm still in Wisconsin, there's a storm out so I don't think Danny and I can get back to Middleton tonight." Some words were said. "Actually Mr. Masters offered us shelter from the storm... No nothing will happen... Alright Dad, love you."

As she got up, Danny sent a message to his bro and got a reply back.

'_Got ya covered._'

"I'm set." Danny said earning a deadpanned look from Kim.

"You aren't calling them?" Kim asked.

"No, Mom and Dad have a date going on." Danny said with a shrug. "... In another state and they won't be back until Friday, so I have two days."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Later that night, Danny shivered as he woke up, his Ghost Sense going off.

"What now?" Danny muttered as he pushed his covers off to show some Pajamas that Vlad Masters lent him, careful not to wake Rufus up.

How he had clothing that fit him, Danny wouldn't understand.

It was like he planned this.

But Danny shook that thought off.

Nobody could create a storm like that.

Phasing through the door, Danny stopped at seeing a green squid floating around as it looked everywhere, before setting its red eyes on Danny as it roared a challenge and shot at him.

"Whoa!" Danny ducked and grabbed the tentacles before spinning around as the squid slammed into the wall before it glared at him. "Now who are you?"

But then its eyes widened and it roared in what sounded like fear as it took off.

"What the?" Danny looked confused. "That was definately too easy."

"Ah smart boy."

Spinning around, Danny was surprised to see a tall blue-skinned Ghost that looked like a vampire, with black hair that was standing straight up, shaped in a v as he floated with his arms crossed wearing white royalty clothes, complete with a cape that had the color red on the inside.

"W-Who are you?" Danny asked surprised that his Ghost Sense didn't go off, but then again the first time could've been for him instead of the squid.

"The names Plasmius." The Ghost introduced himself.

"Plasmius?!" Danny narrowed his eyes. "So you're the one who sent Skulker after KP!"

"Yes I am." Plasmius uncrossed his arms as he landed. "All to arrange this meeting."

That was the last thing that Danny expected. "What are you talking about?"

"I was intrigued in how a Ghost demeaned himself by being a mere sidekick to a human." Plasmius sneered causing Danny to glare. "Daniel Stoppable, formerly Daniel James Fenton, am I right?"

That threw Danny through a loop. "What?" He asked as Plasmius phased through a wall. "Hey! Get back here!"

Danny followed him to find themselves in a library.

"How do you know of me?" Danny questioned with a glare.

"Questions, questions." Plasmius said as he landed on the ground. "But no answers and that is something that I rarely give, little badger."

Now Danny looked weirded out. "Little Badger?"

"Now here's my question." Plasmius gave him a look. "Why do you demean yourself by being a Ghost who uses his powers for _good_. Especially taking orders from a human when you can be so much more."

"Hey I don't demean myself." Danny said not liking this Ghost. "And KP is my best friend so watch what you say."

"Or what? You'll attack me with your uncontrollable powers?" Plasmius asked earning another surprised look from Danny. "Oh yes I know all about your lack of control and I find it amusing to say the least."

Then he flew right at Danny who barely had time to react as Plasmius grabbed him by the throat and threw him right through a table.

Shaking his head, Danny clenched his fists as he shot ecto energy. "Well I have them controlled good enough to kick your ass!"

"Ah yes, smack talk." Plasmius said as he lazily blocked each shot with his bare hands. "And Ectoplasmic Energy Blasts? How quaint."

Frowning, Danny shot cryo-energy at him but he was surprised with Plasmius blocking them with a shield made of fire.

"Anymore surprises?" Plasmius asked with a chuckle. "But tell me child, can you do this?"

To Danny's complete surprise, he split himself into four of him.

"What?" Danny took a few steps back. "How are you doing this?!"

"Years of practice." All four of him said. "Something which you don't have time for."

With that they all shot Danny with pink ecto beams as he was sent into the ground, screaming in agony.

Struggling to get up, Danny was surprised by a kick to the chest before he was punched in the face by another clone.

The third one grabbed his arm and tossed him into the wall where the final one kicked him face first into the ground.

Coughing out ectoplasm in pain, Danny struggled to get up again as he looked at Plasmius with some fear in his eyes.

He has never faced anyone like this before.

"I remained unimpressed." Plasmius said in a bored tone as three of the clones disappeared.

Getting up, Danny covered his fists with ecto energy and ran at Plasmius only to recieve a backhand into a bookshelf.

'_H-How can I beat him?_' Danny thought as Plasmius landed on the ground. "Get away!"

"Why?" Plasmius asked with a smirk. "So you can go back to stumbling through your adolescence with uncontrollable powers? I can train you, teach you everything I know-."

"And what?" Danny interrupted with a smirk. "Are you going to say that the dark side has cookies too?"

Plasmius chuckled. "Ah humor as a defense, I see."

Danny quickly shot an ecto beam that Plasmius deflected.

"Daniel stop this." He said as fire ignited in his hands. "Think of the things I can show you, the doors I can open for you. Daniel Stoppable and Vlad Plasmius, together we can rule."

Danny snorted. "Dude, you are one crazed up fruitloop."You send a robot after my best friend, attack me, insult everything I care about and now you offer a hand of friendship? I'm pretty sure an asylum is missing a patient."

"Even when you're _best friend_, doesn't even know who you are? What you are? Do you honestly think she'll accept you? That anyone can?"

Danny shot another ecto beam, but Plasmius disappeared before Danny felt something grab his arm and electrocute him.

"We'll meet again, boy." Plasmius said as Danny blacked out. "Be sure of that."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Groaning, Danny woke up to see Rufus in his face looking worried.

"Rufus?" Danny muttered as he got up only to hiss in pain and he saw the tears in his pajamas. '_Plasmius._' He thought as he remembered the events of last night. '_But why am I in bed?_'

"Are you alright?" Danny looked up to see Vlad looking worried.

"Uh, yeah." Danny answered looking around. "What happened?"

"I was hoping you would tell me." Vlad said walking up to him. "I left my room last night to do a little midnight reading and I found you unconscious in my library."

"I... Don't know." Danny lied, not wanting this man to know about his abilities.

Looking outside, Danny frowned as he saw that it was still raining. "No going home today?"

"Actually the weather channel said that it was supposed to clear by this afternoon." Vlad promised him as he got up. "Breakfast will be in another hour, if you want I can have someone bring it up."

"No I'll be down there." Danny said as Vlad turned to leave. "Mr. Masters?" Vlad looked at him. "Thank you."

"Oh it's no problem Daniel." Vlad said as he closed the door his eyes flashing red. "No problem indeed."

After Vlad left, Rufus got on Danny's shoulder and squeaked out a few words.

"Another Ghost." Danny said to Rufus before sighing. "And I got my ass kicked."

Rufus looked surprised.

"This guy... He was strong, he knew who I was, knew I was a Ghost and-... He called me Danny Fenton." Danny said looking down. "I had some suspicion after seeing the picture, but this Ghost was completely certain."

Looking at his hands, Danny made a silent vow to study hard under Frostbite when he got back.

'_I wonder if I can do that duplication trick as well._' Danny thought as he began to change.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Well, thanks for your hospitality, Mr. Masters." Kim said as they were at the door.

"Oh it's no trouble." Vlad said with a wave of his hand as he gave a smile. "I'm just happy to help out. Good luck with your saving the world business."

"And keep in touch." Jazz had a smile as she looked at Kim.

"We will." Danny waved good-bye as they walked out the door.

'Oh we'll meet again... Little Badger.' Vlad thought as his eyes flashed red.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Mr. Masters was nice." Kim remarked as they headed to the airport where Wade set up a ride for them.

"He was." Danny said with a grin. "We should definately keep in contact with him."

But he had some different thoughts. 'Just who was Plasmius? He barely broke a sweat... I really need to gain control over my powers.'

Kim looked a bit off at seeing Danny frown before she smiled. "Well come on, we need to head home."

"Right." Danny said as he looked back feeling like that this fight with Plasmius only just began.

**To Be Continued...**

** Alright, sorry for the wait but I've had trouble typing this chapter.**

** I kept forgetting to add Rufus, the original plan was to have Kim find out about Danny's Ghost-Half, but I figured it would be too soon.**

** And now Danny met his Arch-Foe, Plasmius.**

** Let's not forget that in this story, Plasmius hid who he was showing him to be more serious.**

** Oh right, and Danny now knows his true name as Danny Fenton.**

** What will come of that will be revealed in time.**

** Now Onto Reviews.**

** NightMaster000: I hope you enjoyed Danny meeting Plasmius. And no problem, your evil Lilo idea was a great surprising thought for the story. And don't worry, Fright Knight will get more screen time in this story after he is revealed.**

** Overlord Susanoo: Thanks and I hope you enjoyed this story as much as Ghost of the Leage.**

** Guest2: Thanks and I hope you enjoyed this addition.**

** KPGhostPony1950: In order? 1) In some of them, but I plan to have Ron join Team Possible later on, maybe after the Monkey Fist episode. 2) Don't worry I will, but not for awhile. 3) They will come in time.**

** JP-Rider: It's no problem and I loved the DP: Power Rangers, Phantom Force, again I honestly thought that was Tommy in the first chapter before it revealed to be Danny himself.**

** Coldblue: Thanks and I'm happy that you liked the title I gave your DP story. Now onto the questions. 1) Yes. 2) Of course, Danny definately needs it after this chapter. 3) Yes they will. 4) He will. 5) No he doesn't. 6) Yes. 7) Great design for Dan Stoppable, I'll have it appear. 8) Oh he will. 9) Don't know. 10) Yes. 11) Maybe. 12) Huh, now that would be funny. 13) Yes he will, but his undoing won't be himself, that's for sure. 14) She will after meeting some. 15) Actually I'm just picking a random story to update, no plan on which one to write at all.**

** Justus80: Thanks.**

** 69: Thanks and the one about Dan is up with two chapters if you're interested.**

** KeyBladeSamurai: No but he will look through them, I have a plan about the Fenton Tech.**

** Kaddy16: I hope you enjoyed this.**

** TJMARC19: Thanks but I'm planning on keeping him a full-ghost unless something else happens.**

** DaniFan3000: Oh trust me, it'll be hilarious.**

** Fleetfox: Thanks these two are my favorite stories to type... Not counting Spider-Man Z and Spider of Amity Park.**

** Shadow: Sorry for the wait.**

** Critic: Because I was working on other stories as well.**

** Alright now I have a question.**

** ... Maybe two.**

** 1) How long should I wait for Kim to find out about Danny?**

** 2) How do you want to read how she finds out?**

** Please tell me what you think.**

** Spidey out!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Putt of the Joke

_**Chapter 09: The Putt of the Joke**_

"Focus." Frostbite said as Danny had his eyes closed while Rufus was sitting in a meditation stance with ecto energy surrounding him. "Feel the power build up and contain it."

"I''m trying." Danny said with his teeth clenched as sweat dripped down his face.

"Whoa." Wade said as he was watching from the Kimmunicator, taking scans of the energy levels that Danny was releasing. "The readings are off the charts."

"Keep it up, young one." Frostbite said with a nod.

It's been two days since Danny started training with Frostbite and so far he's been doing pretty well.

Now it was early Monday morning and he'll be heading to school after this one.

Wade was pretty surprised at meeting Frostbite, but he was taking it pretty well... For a ten year old who never left his room that is.

"Alright, that's enough." Frostbite said as Danny let the energy go and fell to his knees. "Not bad for only being in two days of training."

"T-Thanks." Danny panted while Rufus stood up and stretched. "You good?"

Rufus gave a nod and a fist pump.

"Great, maybe we'll be ready for Plasmius next time."

No sooner did Danny say that, Frostbite's eyes widened. "Where did you hear that name, young one?" He asked urgently.

Danny turned to Frostbite with a confused look. "You know Plasmius?"

"Danny met him in Wisconsin and from what he said, he got his butt kicked." Wade answered despite Danny's look.

"Uh-huh." Rufus agreed causing Danny to cross his arms.

"He just got lucky." Danny said with a wave of his finger. "With this training, we'll be ready and once I figure out that cloning trick, I will kick his ass."

"Cloning trick?" Frostbite asked before laughing. "You mean duplication?"

"Yeah, that one." Danny said with a nod.

"Duplication takes time and patience." Frostbite explained as his hands glowed green. "We need to get you to focus more on harnessing your ecto energy first."

"Got it." Danny said with determination.

"Now about Plasmius?" Wade asked causing Danny to cough since he forgot about that with the explanation on duplication.

Frostbite sat down on a log with his hands over his knees. "Vladmir Plasmius." Frostbite began causing Danny to look interested. "He is an extremely powerful Ghost who first appeared twenty years ago."

Danny leaned against a tree while Wade had his elbows on the desk listening.

"He was quickly shown to be brutal, efficient and only interested in one thing." Frostbite hung his head a bit before looking right at Danny. "Domination."

Danny blinked at that. "But I thought you said some Ghosts wanted to be left alone."

"Most do." Frostbite answered with a shrug. "But like everything else, there are always exceptions. Plasmius, Skulker and countless others are prime examples of them."

Looking down, Danny shook his head. "Yeah well, he did show how powerful he was... He even knew my actual name when I was alive." Then Danny looked at Wade. "Any chance you can look up Jack and Maddie Fenton?"

"I can do that now if you want." Wade offered before Danny shook his head.

"It could take awhile, and I'm heading to school."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny was sitting in the stands in boredom as he watched Kim directing the cheerleaders and trying not to fall asleep.

The Detention Trio got Detention... Again so he wasn't able to practice with them.

And Ron was in his mascot uniform doing his own thing.

He couldn't really practice by himself... Well he could, but that would just defeat the whole purpose of the team bonding exercise.

The cheerleaders were in a pyramid fashion. "**M-A-D D-O-G!** That's how we spell **VICTORY!**" They cheered as they danced a bit. "Go Mad Dogs, Go, go Mad Dogs. Go Mad Dogs, Go, go Mad Dogs."

"We're Number One!" Kim cheered as she did a front flip off the top of the pyramid and landed in a split.

Rufus whistled and clapped while Danny clapped lazily already knowing they're good.

"**GO MAD DOGS!**" Ron cheered shaking his head as fake foam came out of his mascot head.

"Alright, break time ladies. And Ron." Kim said and as the cheerleaders left, Tara sitting next to Ron, Bonnie spoke up.

"Kim, can we chat?"

"Sure Bonnie." Kim said with a smile. "I have time for anyone on the squad, what's your ish?"

"Actually, it's more your ish." Bonnie said in fake concern causing Danny to roll his eyes and looked over to listen in on Ron and Tara.

Another weird thing that came with his Ghost Powers was enhanced hearing... That took awhile to get a hold of.

"You were great out there, Tara." Ron complimented as Tara gave a small blush that Ron didn't notice.

"Thanks." Tara said with a smile. "You showed a lot of spirit yourself."

"The Mad Dog always shows spirit." Ron proclaimed with a grin.

Ever since Camp Wannaweep, Tara has been getting to know Ron and Ron was happy to have a good friend.

Now if only he would notice that Tara was hitting on him.

"I happen to believe that the squad deserves somebody who gives like a hundred and thirty." Bonnie said loudly causing everyone to look at Kim and Bonnie glaring at each other.

"Somebody like you?" Kim asked with narrowed eyes. "Look, if you want to be captain, take it up to the squad. If they want Bonnie as captain, super for Bonnie."

"Go ahead and be a little miss smug mug." Bonnie said. "But I will be Captain."

Sighing, Danny decided to end the arguement in a way that only he could before it got to out of hand.

"**CAT FIGHT!**" He shouted causing Kim and Bonnie to look at him incredulously as he made a cat growl with Rufus helping out in that department.

Ron nearly busted out laughing, knowing what Danny was doing.

"Danny!" Kim had a warning edge.

"... Okay maybe that was a bit much." Danny admitted as he took off running before they got the idea to try and kill him.

... Even if they were nine years too late.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I can't believe Bonnie." Kim said later at Nasty Burger before looking at Danny who was messing around with the Kimmunicator.

"I told you it was a good game Wade." Danny said with a grin.

"Danny, Chaos is after me!" Wade said before his character died and Danny's was shot.

"Damn it."

"Have you been listening to a word I said?" Kim asked with a look.

Danny coughed. "You want me to quote you?"

Kim arched an eyebrow as she leaned back with her arms crossed, not believing he would.

"Bonnie has the nerve to challenge me, after all I've done for the squad?" Danny began causing Kim's eyes to widen in shock. "After all I've done for her, I can't believe this!"

As Danny sat back with a smug smile, Kim glared. "Oh shut it." She said before darkening her glare. "And I can't believe you for shouting that earlier."

Danny shrugged. "It stopped the argument didn't it?"

Kim blinked before chuckling as Danny hasn't done something like that in awhile.

It was proof that he was beginning to act like his old self again.

Shaking her head, they began to leave.

"Bonnie doesn't stand a chance anyways." Kim said as Danny put his fries in a to go bag and held his chocolate nasty shake. "She's wasting her time."

"KP, you shouldn't underestimate people." Danny warned her. "They can surprise you."

"Yeah but it's Bonnie." Kim said not noticing the ground moving in the path she was walking. "All I've seen her do was complai-."

She was cut off as she fell through a hole that closed up.

"**KP!**" Danny shouted before turning invisible and intangible and going down there.

Danny was amazed by the chutes of slides that were intersecting and he saw Kim flying through quite a few as he tried to keep up.

Finally, after what felt like minutes Kim came to a stop as she was let out looking dizzy. "Alright, what's the sitch?"

"Kim Possible." A woman with red hair wearing a blue suit and a blue eye patch walked forward. "Welcome."

"Welcome?" Kim asked with a raised eyebrow. "To where?"

"To the Global Justice Network."

Danny's eyes widened as Kim looked shocked. "GJ? No way!"

"Affirmative way." The woman said. "You may call me Doctor Director, the head of GJ."

The sound of a door opening caused Kim to turn and see a man with dark hair walking like he had an attitude problem.

"This is Will Du, our number one agent-."

"Will Du?" Danny turned visible without anyone seeing and after making sure there were no cameras. "Is that a joke of will do?"

"How did you get in here?!" Dr. Director asked in shock while Kim was just as surprised and Du held a hand to his watch to neutralize a target.

"The stairs." Danny said with a shrug.

"There are no stairs." Agent Du said with a look.

"Then tell me how I got here?" Danny said with his arms crossed. "I came down here because KP fell into what I assumed was a death trap. If you don't know how I got here then I'm not telling."

"You will tell or I'll-." Agent Du began before Dr. Director interrupted.

"Well Miss Possible would've told him anyways." Dr. Director said making a mental note to keep a closer eye on Danny, considering he broke into the GJ Base without being detected. "Follow me."

"So how did you get in here anyways?" Kim asked curiously.

"Like I said, the stairs." Danny kept that lie up as Kim sighed, resigning the fact that Danny wouldn't say.

The screens lit up to show a blonde man with glasses wearing a brown suit. "This is Professor Sylvan Green." Dr. Director explained. "In the 1960's he developed a top secret missile defense project-."

"The Cybernetic Missile Tracking System." Kim said surprising the GJ people.

"Or CMTS for short." Danny joked.

"How did you get that information?" Dr. Director asked curiously.

"It's in a history book in a public library." Danny answered this time. "We both had to do a report on it for Mr. Barkins."

"I see." Dr. Director looked a little annoyed that top secret information was inside a public library as she pressed a button and the next picture showed an elderly version of the guy, who was nearly bald with gray hair on the sde of his head, wearing an orange shirt as he was mowing a lawn. "This is Sylvan Green now from Florida and he's-."

"Missing?" Danny questioned with an arched eyebrow.

"Let me guess, that was in the library too?" Agent Du sneered, not liking Danny.

"No, it was pretty obvious in why they invited KP here." Danny said with a shrug while looking at Agent Du. "My second guess was that he died and somebody stole his research."

"Well what do you two say to helping Agent Du in his work?"

"If he doesn't mind dropping how he talks to my friend." Kim said with a look.

"I speak in 14 languages and thirty-two regional dialects." Du answered smugly. "I can talk anyway I like."

Danny smirked as a language he shouldn't know went through his head. "Mi dirus ke Agent Volo Du estas douchebag bezonas kirurgio por akiri la bastono el sia pugo. _**(I say that Agent Will Du is a douchebag in need of surgery to get the stick out of his ass.)**_"

Kim gave Danny another confused look while Du looked a bit surprised before smirking. "Making up words is supposed to impress me?"

"Should've done fifteen languages." Danny said with his hands behind his head. "That was Esperanto."

Then Danny decided Japanese.

"Soshite, anata wa karera no saikō no kusurida? _**(And you're their best agent?)**_"

Agent Du must've understood that one if his glare was anything to go by.

"Alright, first French, now Esperanto and Japanese?" Kim asked. "When?"

"I told you, I have a flair for languages." Danny said with a shrug.

"Dr. Director, permission to speak freely?" Agent Du asked as he stood up.

"Permission granted."

"This is an insult, I am a highly trained professional and I won't allow myself to work with these amateurs."

Kim glared at being called that while Danny chuckled. "So says the whiner."

Agent Du looked about ready to punch Danny.

"Well, good luck you three." Dr. Director said as they got up to leave.

"We'll need it." Danny muttered.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I still can't believe you slept through the meeting." Danny said to Rufus as he and Kim were walking through School again after Cheerleading and Soccer Practice.

"Boring." Rufus squeaked as they exited the school.

"And now I have to start writing to a penpal... I think her name was Lilo Pela-something." Danny shrugged. "The name is on my paper."

Kim looked surprised. "A penpal? Since when?"

"Well Mr. Barkins figured that Penpals would be a good way to get the world connected, the only reason you don't have one is because you do a good job of that anyways with your website."

"Huh."

"So how was arguing with Bonnie anyways?" Danny asked Kim. "Did she try to take you out of the picture?"

"She didn't even show up." Kim began before they stopped at seeing Agent Du.

"Kim Possible, are you ready to _assist_ me in _my_ investigation?"

"Alright, first off pal we're working with you as an equal-." Danny began getting in his face before Agent Du tasered him with his watch causing him to fall over.

"What did you do that for?!" Kim asked in anger.

"Stopwatch, temporarily paralysis-." Agent Du began turning his back on Danny before Danny stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder surprising the GJ agent.

"Hey Du!" Danny had a dark look as he punched Du in the face. "Don't freaking tase me!"

"That should've kept you down for five minutes" Agent Du looked shocked.

"Maybe you should get the batteries checked." Danny glared at him.

Rufus came out with his own glare. "Yeah!"

"Note!" Agent Du began speaking in his watch. "Subject appears to keep a freaky, hairless rodent in pant pocket-!"

"**OH THAT DOES IT!**" Danny would've beat the crap out of Du, if Kim didn't hold him back. "**LET ME AT HIM! I'LL PUT HIM IN A FULL BODY-CAST!**"

"Calm down!" Kim said while wondering how she was having trouble holding him back.

"Uh." They turned to see Bonnie who wasn't sure what to think for once at the whole scene after seeing it from the beginning.

"Bonnie." Kim let Danny go who straightened his Jacket and sent a warning look at Du. "Missed you at practice."

"Sorry had to start up our fundraiser."

"Fundraiser?" Kim asked as Bonnie handed her a box.

"To support the squad, do you think you can help while you save the world?" Bonnie asked with a hint of a scoff.

"Chocolate? No problem." Kim said before a truck full of boxes drove up and Bonnie got in.

"Well good luck." Bonnie said as the truck drove off.

"No way she can sell that many." Kim stated.

"... Am I seriously the only one thinking you shouldn't underestimate her?" Danny asked as Kim handed him the Box of Chocolates to hold onto.

"Come on, lets do this meeting at home." Kim said as Danny sighed and looked to see Rufus eating one chocolate.

"Great, now I have to pay for it." Danny muttered.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hello Kimmy, who's your new friend?" Mrs. Possible asked as Agent Du stood up.

"Agent Will Du, mam." Agent Du bowed his head. "It's a pleasure to meet you Doctor Possible."

"You know me?" Mrs. Possible asked.

"Your recent papers on the applications of lasers and subcranial exploration was fascinating." Agent Du then flashed a smile. "And the photograph doesn't do you justice."

Rufus coughed out something that suspiciously sounded like 'Suck-Up!'

"You said it." Danny muttered as Mrs. Possible left.

"Wade!" Kim pulled the Kimmunicator out. "Did you get the data?"

"Got it!" Wade said as a lens popped out of the Kimmunicator. "A holographic display of the missing professor's home."

"Whoa." Danny said as the 3-D house popped up and even Du looked impressed before he smiled smugly.

"I already examined the crime scene."

"News Flash Agent I-Have-A-Stick-Shoved-Up-My-Ass." Dany began making Agent Du scowl. "We need to do so as well."

"Enlarge the point of entry." Kim said as the house shifted to show a hole. "Explosive huh-? What's that?" She pointed at a dark spot on the wall.

"Can't tell, I'll isolate and enlarge." Wade typed as it showed that it was a white shell.

"Good, now let's try and fill in the blanks."

"Running diagnostic."

"Please and Thank You." Danny said before Kim could.

"Stop stealing my lines."

"Meh, it makes it more fun." Danny said before the white shell became a-. "Is that a Golf Ball?"

"A lot of retired people play golf." Agent Du dismissed the finding.

"Maybe." Danny agreed for once. "But does Professor Green?"

"Wade, does he show up in any online discussions?"

"Yeah gardening, botany, experimental fertilizer." Wade listed them off. "This guys lawn won the blue grass ribbon three times in a row-."

"Good-Bye Wade." Agent Du hung up the call before Kim could stop him. "This is pointless, he was obviously kidnapped for his weapons expertise."

"Yeah he was a weapons expert, in the sixties." Kim stated wanting to deck him as Dann got up and walked to a drawer in the kitchen, looking for something. "You can look up what he knows in the library!"

"Working with you amateurs is a waste of my time-."

The sound of tape ripping caused him to turn as Danny stuck duct tape on his mouth.

"Will you shut it!" Danny glared at him as he tried to get the tape off. "Listen you don't like us and we sure as hell don't like you but Wade always come through, so if I hear you insult any of my friends one more time, I wouldn't give a damn if you were the Dr. Director herself, I will beat the crap out of you!"

Agent Du glared at him for implying that.

"Anyways we found a key trace element there as well." Kim said getting up. "Hyper-Active Acid, an experimental fertilizer... And some weird green stuff."

Danny's eyes widened at that one.

"We need to head to the blackmarket."

"Leave that to me." Danny said getting up.

"You know where the black market is?" Agent Du asked in an accusing tone.

"No I know a guy who knows." Danny snorted as he pulled out his Kimmunicator. "Tucker come in."

"What is it?" Tucker asked playing a game since Danny beeped up his PDA. "I'm trying to fight against Chaos."

"You know the place you get parts on your PDA?" Danny asked causing Tucker to stop nervously.

"What about them?"

"I need you to hack it and search through the garden section."

"Uh for what?" Tucker asked as he was killed before he turned the game off and began messing with his PDA.

"Hyper-Active Acid."

"That experimental fertilizer that Sam wants to have in her home?" Tucker asked with wide eyes.

"Yup, try to find out who was the latest buyer."

"Please, I can handle that in no time." Agent Du sneered.

"Who's that?" Tucker asked.

"A nobody." Danny said pissing Du off as he pulled out his device.

"My GJ mobile database will tell me all about it long before that amateur with the PDA can get in-."

"Oh he didn't just insult me." Tucker began working fast before Du could turn it on. "The latest buyer was a guy named Duff Killigan, born in Scotland, former professional Golfer, he's banned from every Golf Course in the world, damn even Mini Golf!"

Du's device finally finished turning on and he began typing, but Tucker continued.

"For displaying signs of anger and his weapon of choice is a-... Exploding Golf-Ball?"

Agent Du just got the info only to narrow his eyes at the exact same one.

"So who's the amateur now?" Tucker said with a grin.

"Thanks pal you rock." Danny said.

"No prob, just try and help me against Chaos later and we're good."

"Always, I got Wade to join in."

"Can't wait to meet him." Tucker said as Danny turned the Kimmunicator off.

"Nice work." Kim said as Danny looked happy that Du's ego took a blow before she took out her Kimmunicator. "Wade we're after a rogue Golfer named Duff Killigan."

"Did you say rogue Golfer?" Wade asked scratching his head in confusion.

"I know, weird." Kim said in agreement. "Just send me what you find."

With that she hung up. "Now to find out if Bonnie sold any of her chocolate."

As she left Danny looked at the box of chocolate before sighing. "I don't get paid enough for this." He muttered grabbing it and going selling.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

That night, Danny was at home as he called Wade. "Wade there was another element at the crime scene that Kim didn't recognize."

"The green stuff?"

"Ectoplasm." Danny explained with a nod. "Ghost Blood."

"So this Duff Killigan may have a Ghost working with him." Wade said with a nod. "Sounds plausible, but who and why?"

"No clue, but I'm going to find out." Danny said with a nod.

"And I also delivered a new gadget to you, to get you out of traps." Wade said as Danny looked on his desk to see a box and he opened them to show his mission gloves that now go up to his elbow.

"Whoa." Danny said as he looked at the instructions.

"Oh and I managed to track where the Fenton's lived before their deaths." Wade said as he pulled a picture of the house up. "It's been abondoned for years and now homeless people sleep there but there's a safe there that nobody has been able to open for years in the basement."

"A safe?"

"Yup." Wade gave a nod. "I scanned the lock it's a DNA lock which means-."

"Only a Fenton can open it." Danny gave a nod. "Alright I'll go there when I can."

"Great... So when are you going to tell Kim?"

"Wade, I don't want to rush into telling her." Danny said with a look.

"For crying out loud, she won't think you're a freak because of this." Wade said with a sigh. "Kim would understand."

"... Maybe." Danny muttered. '_Or maybe she won't._'

Wade sighed, knowing he wouldn't convince Danny into this as he signed off.

Getting up, Danny looked at his Notebook before beginning a letter.

'_Dear Lilo Pelekia,_

_ ... Well I don't know what to say since I never actually met you, but I'm Daniel Stoppable from Middleton and I guess I'm going to be your penpal for awhile._

_ So what's up? How is life on the islands of Hawaii?_

_ Life here is good, despite the craziness that ensues with people like Drakken, Shego, Amy Hall and lately a weird guy named Duff Killigan._

_ I like to play D.O.O.M, listen to music and play Soccer with my team._

_ So write back whenever you can._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Danny Stoppable._'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny came into the gym in time to hear Kim say. "You sold every box?!"

Looking over, Danny was surprised to see some new Cheerleading Uniforms that were gold with purple and red on them.

"To quote a captain, it was no big."

"Just like it was no big with Kim selling her's yesterday." Danny said as he had a bag of cash. "You're Mom said you left it at home."

Kim looked a little confused before realizing what Danny did as Bonnie scowled and left.

"Something's not right." Kim said as the other cheerleaders were stretching. "Bonnie doesn't work this hard."

"Is this a bad time to say I told you so?" Danny asked before his Kimmunicator went off and he looked at it. "KP, we have a hit on Duff Killigan."

"Don't worry, we'll handle things here." Bonnie said waving good-bye.

Kim gritted her teeth as she walked off.

"Look on the bright side." Danny said.

"What bright side?"

"New uniforms." Danny said before Kim noticed that even his Soccer Uniform was now gold with purple and red lines.

"Are you serious?!"

"What?" Danny gave a shrug. "Our old uniforms were getting ripped up, Junior was literally on the last stitch. If I didn't accept it, my team would've mutinied against me."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Wade we need a ride." Kim said showing some anger.

"What has you tweaked?" Wade asked with a smile.

"I am not tweaked!"

"Bullcrap." Danny coughed as Kim glared at him for that.

"Ride!"

Wade just pointed up to show a red jet landing nearby.

"Whoa!" Danny said in shock before disappointment as Will Du came out.

"Standard Hover Jet, reserved for top agents." Agent Du said with a smirk. "_Ladies_ first."

Danny glared in how he said ladies.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"There it is." Danny said as the island with the scottish castle came into view. "There's a Killigan's Island joke in here and if Ron was here he would say it."

As they came up to the door, Danny shivered as his Ghost Sense went off.

Agent Du arched his eyebrow at that while Kim didn't notice as she opened the door. "Clear."

"Hang on." Danny put his sunglasses on to show one person nearby and it was beneath them. "There's somebody tied up beneath us, I'd say it's our guy."

"Good." Kim said as they looked for the door.

"If we're lucky, Killigan didn't interrogate him for the missile systems."

"No, it's Prof. Green's gardening skills that Killigan wants."

But Danny was keeping an eye out for any sings of a Ghost.

He doesn't want Kim to find out and there was no way in hell he was letting Agent Du find out either.

"Found the dungeon." Kim whispered as they walked down there to see grass everywhere.

"Did this guy invent some kind of supergrass or something?" Danny asked as he poked it before he swore he saw some vines move.

"Hmm!" They turned to see a lump of grass struggling.

"Hang on!" Danny pulled Rufus out. "Rufus, time to eat some green!"

Rufus jumped on the grass and tore through it with his teeth and Danny swore he heard a muted growl of pain.

Prof. Green breathed deeply. "Thank goodness, Duff Killigan put me inside of my own supergrass."

"Supergrass huh?" Kim had a smirk as she looked at Du who crossed his arms.

Danny scratched his head in confusion. "What the hell does he want with supergrass?"

"Oh I know!" A new voice said and they looked up to see a round man wearing a kilt. "I know."

"**ENOUGH!**" A new voice roared as the grass came alive and formed to a giant being made of it.

"Oh come on Undergrowth, haven't ye heard of explaining ye plan?" Killigan asked in an annoyed tone.

"I don't care Killigan, I hear that all from Technus." The plant being now known as Undergrowth said as he looked at the trio. "Now to deal with-." He stopped at staring at Danny.

'_Oh crap._' Danny thought realizing who the Ghost was.

His first thought was that somehow Killigan made the supergrass come alive.

A vine wrapped around Danny and pulled him forward. "Gah!"

"Danny!"

"Isn't this interesting." Undergrowth whispered to Danny. "A Ghost with humans?"

"Says the plant." Danny retorted feeling thankful that Undergrowth didn't say it too loudly. "Kim, go after Killigan, I got the plant!"

"You're captured-." Kim began only for the sound of a chainsaw to go off as Danny clenched his gloves tightly and Undergrowth was roaring in pain as the vines tore apart to show mini blades on the gloves that were spinning as he used his own grappling hook to land.

"Wade gave me some gadgets of my own!" Danny answered with a smirk.

"He's right, we'll go after Killigan!" Agent Du said despite wanting to say that Danny wouldn't last.

Kim gave Danny a look. "Be careful."

"Aren't I always?" Danny said with a smile before looking to see a thorn bush coming for him. "Oh crap!"

He ducked falling back, but he used his hand to roll to the side.

Kim and Du were after Killigan with Prof. Green with him.

"Now that they're gone!" Danny shot ecto energy at Undergrowth. "I don't need to hold back!"

As Undergrowth's arm was cut off, he cried out in pain before smirking.

"What are you sm-." Danny stopped as Undergrowth regenerated his arm. "Oh."

"Hiyah!" Rufus squeaked as he shot forward his teeth tearing into the vines.

"Got to love a Naked Ghost Rat." Danny quipped as his gloves started again and he kept chopping through the vines. "So why are you working with Killigin?"

"That puny human thinks I'm helping him, but his supergrass will make me invincible." Undergrowth said with a sneer.

"Well makes sense since you're a plant." Danny muttered.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I knew you were good Miss Possible." Duff said as Kim and Du ran out of the dungeon. "And you're sidekick is good too."

Agent Du ran at him but Duff tripped him with a Golf Club.

"Him I'm not to sure about."

Kim glared at him as she got in a stance. "Put down the Golf Club!"

"Ye'll have to pry them from me cold, dead hands missy!" Duff said as he poured out a bunch of Golf Balls. "**FORE!**" He shouted before swinging them towards Kim.

Kim jumped into the air as Du was getting up only for a golf ball to slam into his face, knocking him out.

Moving forward Kim grabbed a golf club from Duff's bag.

"Give that back!"

"You first." Kim retorted as they got in a sword fight of Golf Clubs.

While that was going on, they could hear Undergrowth's roars of pain along with the chainsaw cutting through stuff.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny was panting as the chainsaws ran out of power. '_Crap, for each vine I slice he just keeps regenerating!_' He thought as he was now using ecto energy to cut through them.

Rufus kept biting and tearing any that came towards him.

'_Come on think Stoppable._' Danny thought as a vine wrapped around his ankle. '_There's no way I'm getting killed by a plant-._'

Then his eyes widened.

'_Plant! Of course, plants don't do well in the cold!_'

With that, Danny closed his eyes and focused as the vine on his leg turned to ice.

"What?" Undergrowth roared in shock before Danny shot an ice beam at him but Undergrowth ducked, not noticing it hitting a root in the basement.

As Undergrowth shrunk, Danny smirked.

"Well what do you know?" Danny's hands lit up. "Hey Planty, what do you say to a few snowstorms?"

With that he shot root after root inside the basement as Undergrowth roared in pain growing smaller and smaller before punching him out of the ground.

"No, I must get to the ground!" Undergrowth shouted as Danny kicked him into the air and grabbed him.

"I don't think so!" Danny said as Undergrowth screamed and wilted away. "Alright, that was too easy."

"Danny!" Kim was running back as Danny's eyes widened and he let gravity take effect and landed on the ground before she came in. "Come on, Killigan's getting away."

"On it!" Danny said as they took off running.

"Nice work by the way." Kim said seeing the vines everywhere.

But she did raise an eyebrow at the ice in one spot.

"It was no big." Danny said not knowing she saw the ice.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After a small pause due to Kim and Du getting stuck in quicksand they were all driving after Killigan.

"So where is he going to strike?"

"The first nation he was banned from Golf in, Japan." Prof. Green answered.

"Not on our watch." Kim said before Danny coughed.

"Uh it's too late." He said pointing out the window to show streets covered in green while Duff was laughing as he sprayed more seeds and watered them.

"I got this!" Agent Du said as he jumped out in front of Duff who was laughing and went to tase him only for the watch to not work. "What?"

"Maybe you need to charge it." Danny suggested as Agent Du did a face palm at forgetting that.

Then they had to move as Duff began swinging exploding golf balls at them.

"Dance laddies, dance!" Duff laughed as they were exploding all around them.

Danny tripped and fell to the ground and had to begin break dancing to dodge the balls while thanking God that he did this one time he went to New York and learned this with a friend of his named Jake.

Then one landed near his shoe and exploded.

"**DANNY!**" Kim shouted not knowing he turned intangible at the last second and while the smoke was in the air he turned tangible.

"Phew that was close." Danny said with a hand over his chest before seeing Duff in front of him with the golf club raised.

Kim looked around before seeing a Dandelion and got an idea.

"Any last words laddie?"

On seeing Kim with the dandelion and the pitcher of water that Duff was using he smirked. "Yeah, make a wish."

"Wha?" Duff turned to have the dandelion blown into his face before water splashed on him. "Oh no-."

Cotton covered him to where he was a ball of it, spitting out dandelions.

"Would not want to be him right now." Danny joked with a laugh.

That was when Kim began pushing Du away. "Alright, bye, see you! Have an issue to take care of at home."

"Not so fast lassie!" Duff lunged at her while being in the cotton.

Reacting quickly, Agent Du pulled out a second taser watch and fired it as it electrocuted Duff into unconsciousness.

"Thanks." Kim admitted.

Agent Du nodded before sighing. "And thank you. I'm sorry for calling you and your partner an amatuer."

"Well at least you're man enough to admit it." Kim said shaking his hand.

"Indeed, you were a great assistance on this case-."

"Assistance?!" Kim said pulling her hand back. "Did you not pay any attention to what happened?!"

"Farewell, Kim Possible." Agent Du winked as he walked off.

'_Did he just hit on Kim?_' Danny thought in surprise as Agent Du left.

"I can't believe him!" Kim said angrily as they were heading out of Japan. "He won't even consider that somebody else deserves some credit! That maybe somebody else is as good as him!"

"Pot calling the kettle black." Danny said earning a confused look.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"I think the way that he acted towards you in missions is the way you acted to Bonnie in Cheerleading." Danny said with his arms crossed.

Kim went to deny that before she stopped at thinking about it. "I guess I may have been a little harsh."

"A little?" Danny snorted.

"Oh shut up."

"Hey just give Bonnie the Captain spot."

"What?!" Kim looked at Danny like he grew an extra head.

"Trust me, she won't last a week." Danny said with a shrug. "Sure she's done a good job so far but to keep it up?"

At that, Kim smirked.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Uh shouldn't we wait for Kim before deciding who's going to be Captain?" Tara asked as everyone was in the gym.

"She's going to take forever." Bonnie protested. "I want this Cheerleading thing done with now."

"Don't worry girls, I'm back." Kim said walking in.

"Finally, ready to do this Possible?" Bonnie had a cocky smile.

"I nominate... Bonnie."

"Right you nominate yo-." Bonnie stopped. "Wait, what?"

"Well the fundraiser and the uniforms?" Kim gave a smile. "I got to admit you rock."

"Really?" Bonnie asked still surprised.

Kim gave a nod. "So all in favor of Bonnie?"

The other girls began clapping and cheering as Bonnie gave a smile.

"You worked very hard for this." Kim said with a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes." Bonnie gave a relieved sigh. "Glad that's over with."

Danny snorted. "From one Captain to another, you should know that was the easy work." He said causing Bonnie to look at him in disbelief. "The hard work begins now."

"You're joking." Bonnie backed up before looking at Kim. "He's joking, right?"

"I wish he was." Kim said with a shrug. "You did want to be Captain."

"Captain Bonnie." Ron said with a smirk as he put on his Mascot Head and shook it.

"I have to keep working hard?" Bonnie groaned. "That is so unfair."

"Be careful what you wish for." Danny said as he walked up to Kim. "So a week?"

"Three days tops." Kim said with a wink.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny walked into his room to find a letter from his pen pal.

"Already?" Danny was surprised by how quick it got here as he opened it.

'_Dear Danny,_

_ Hi my name is Lilo. I love going around with my Ohana doing Hula, watch scary movies, going on adventures with Stitch, my dog._

_ My Aunt Pleakley screamed in excitement at me getting this letter, it turns out she's a huge fan of your friend Kim._

_ So you help save the world? That's so cool! The most I've done is help Stitch with Gantu._

_ Uncle Jumba said that he was impressed by the experiments the magazine you and Kim had the interview with saying that whoever designed them is a genius he would like to meet._

_ Sorry if I'm talking too much, my Sister Nani always said that I say too much when I shouldn't._

_ I've heard about D.O.O.M, it sounds like an interesting game to play and I would if Nani would let me, maybe I can get Jumba to help me out with that. If I do then can I play with you?_

_ I'm starting to run out of things to bring up right now, so hope to hear from you soon and good luck with saving the world._

_ From,_

_ Lilo Pelekia._'

Danny chuckled a bit at the letter, although he was wondering what she meant by the most she did was help this Stitch with a Gantu?

Shaking his head, Danny pulled out a piece of paper and began to write a response.

'_Dear Lilo._'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back in Duff's castle the ground was shaking as a green hand shot out of the ground and a small Undergrowth came out. "Took forever to regenerate." He muttered as he cracked his neck. "I am getting that Ghost Boy back if it's the last thing I do."

**To Be Continued...**

** Sorry for the wait on this chapter.**

** I hope you enjoyed the spotlight that Duff and Undergrowth had as well as the letters to and from Lilo.**

** Oh and as you can tell I really don't like Agent Du because of how much of a jackass he was in the show, which I may have amplified in this chapter.**

** But I digress.**

** Now to the Reviews.**

** NightMaster000: You'll see more previews when I do all the ones that I've already shown... Although, some of them will be different then how they were shown when I get to them. I hope you enjoyed the letters that showed in this and I hope I did Lilo's character right with the letters. I haven't seen Lilo and Stitch in years, and this was my first time typing about Lilo so this was all from memory. As for them keeping their memories after the Sitch in Time/Ultimate Enemy thing, I think only Danny will to have him know about Dan but to also put some distance between him and everyone else. Thanks for reviewing.**

** JP-Rider: Thanks for the review and for answering questions.**

** TheWhiteTitan: So true about the classics.**

** Phantom Fan: Thanks and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.**

** Coldblue: Thanks, I'm glad that I have Kim in character in slowly figuring it out. And good suggestion with the episode 'Ron the Man'. Yes, some Ghosts have less respect for humans, like how Undergrowth was using Duff in this one. And thanks for noticing that about Vlad, that was what I was aiming for. Now for your questions. 1) It will be power one and after the existing out of time power two. 2) Yes. 3) Of course. 4) Yeah, that one irked me a bit in the show. 5) Only for a little bit. 6) Yes. 7) Of course, that way Gill will get more screen time. 8) Alright it's been awhile since I've seen that episode so I'm a little fuzzy on who Fukushima is, but yes and I'll do some research on him. 9) Some of them do. 10) Yes, yes and maybe. 11) Yes. 12) Yes. 13) Of course.**

** 69: Actually it might be a bit longer than two chapters. I want it to feel right instead of forcing them into a situation... But I'll be increasing the strain on the secret as time goes on until Danny has no choice but to tell... Maybe near the end of the first KP season.**

** Ghost iv: ... Come again?**

** Justus80: That would be believable... Maybe.**

** Kaddy 16: And how would she turn against him?**

** Alright that's enough for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope to have the next one out soon.**

** Spidey signing out.**


	10. Chapter 10: Freaky Friday Ripoff

**Just so you know it's five months after the incident with Duff in this chapter.**

_**Chapter 10: Freaky Friday Ripoff**_

Danny smirked as he was moving back and forth in the field playing against another team.

"Boss!" Vinnie shouted as Danny came to a stop faking a kick before passing it as Vinnie ran with it, jumping over somebody's attempt to slide into him.

"You go!" Ron shouted from his position on the other side of the field.

"Run like the Flash!" Junior said.

Big Mike was keeping quiet as he looked excited at the thought of winning.

They've won eight games and lost two so far, and if they won this one they'll be in the regionals that would take place in three months.

Rufus was out holding miniature pom-poms jumping around the stands as half the town was there cheering for the Middleton Team.

"Go Mad Dogs!" Some people shouted.

Normally there would be cheerleaders out there, but they were training for their Regionals the next day.

Vinnie grimaced as he was blocked by two guys before seeing Danny near the goal so he kicked it to Danny.

Someone was about to intercept Danny, but he kicked the ball straight into the air where he did a backflip and kicked it into the goal mid-flip.

The timer went off as the ball went into the goal before the goalie could react.

Landing Danny grinned as he saw the score.

Home: 5 Away: 4

It was tied before this last shot.

"Wahoo!" Ron came running and tackled Danny into a hug as the crowd cheered. "Way to go, Bro!"

"Thanks." Danny had a grin, he hasn't pulled the back-flip kick since elementary school, it felt good to pull it off again.

Vinnie came up and did a light good-natured punch to the arm while Junior had a big grin.

"We are so in the Regionals!"

"Was there any doubt?" Big Mike asked with a grin.

Danny smiled widely.

His first year being Captain and his team made it to the Regionals.

"We'll be training harder than ever now." Danny said with a smirk. "There are a lot of good teams in the Regionals, so we have to make sure we're better."

"No prob, Boss." Vinnie promised.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Promising to go to a victory dinner with his team, Danny left as he got to the gym to see Kim training the Cheerleaders for the Regionals.

Bonnie lasted at lest nine days as Captain before giving it back to Kim, earning her a bit of respect from Kim and Danny.

But there was a slip-up as the cheerleaders were on the ground.

"Too bad Kim, I think we should complain to whoever came up with that fussy routine." Bonnie said before smirking. "Oh, that was you wasn't it?"

"That 'fussy' routine is what's going to win the Cheerleading Regionals tomorrow, Bonnie." Kim shot back at her. "If you can remember it."

"Sorry I'm late!" Ron came in his Mascot Uniform.

"How was the game?" Kim asked as Ron ran into position.

"We made the Soccer Regionals." Danny had a grin. "We'll be training harder than ever."

Kim gave a nod. "Congrats." She said before looking at the Cheerleaders. "Alright, now from the top."

Danny sat back as Rufus yawned as he put the pom-poms down. "Thanks for cheering for us, Rufus." Danny said to his pal.

Rufus chuckled. "No prob, no prob."

The routine was going better before Danny stopped as the Kimmunicator went off. "Wade, Kim's busy practicing for tomorrow."

"Alright, how was the game?"

Danny allowed a grin. "We dominated the match."

"Congrats." Wade said before looking serious. "But you will not believe who needs your help this time."

"Oh it can't be that bad-." Danny stopped as Drakken appeared on the screen. "**WHAT THE FUCK?!**"

His shout shocked the cheerleaders as they looked at him and while Kim was glaring a bit at the routine being messed up again, she was wondering what caused Danny to shout like that.

"Wade are we in the Twilight Zone or something because this is too freaky!" Danny said before looking at Kim. "KP, you will not believe this!"

"What-?" Kim took the Kimmunicator. "**DR. DRAKKEN?! **Why? What? How?"

"Actually mam." Dr. Drakken said in a southern accent. "I'm Private Cleotis Dobbs, United States Armed Forces."

"Possession!" Danny said with narrowed eyes. "Something possessed him."

"I think it's probably something else." Kim told him.

"This Dr. Drakken fellow, used some sort of big ol' machine to switch my brain with his." Dobbs said shuddering. "It wasn't natural."

"Wait, his brain is in your body?" Kim said trying to process this.

"And I thought seeing Gill was weird." Ron remarked already hearing about Drakken from Danny and they weren't really keeping things quiet.

"Get away from there!" Shego's voice shouted before the screen fuzzed out.

"Wade!" Kim got to business.

"Working on it."

Danny sighed and looked at Ron. "Can you tell the guys to celebrate without me?"

"You sure?"

"Something tells me we're going to be busy."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They were walking through the streets to get their mission gear. "As if it wasn't enough that the Regionals are tomorrow." Kim said with her arms crossed. "Now there's this weirdness."

"Weirdness seems to be the norm with us." Danny remarked with his hands in his pocket. "You always beat Drakken, you will again. No big deal."

"You make my life sound so much simpler." Kim said giving him a look.

"I'm channeling my brother here." Danny said as he listed qualities off his fingers. "Knows different martial arts, head cheerleader, pretty and a well known hero. Seems cool to me."

"Alright, flip mode." Kim said with a scoff. "Playing Video Games, playing Soccer, watching horror movies. It must be so brutal being you."

Danny stopped at hearing that. '_You didn't mention being dead._' He thought sadly.

"You only listed the good things." Danny muttered, but not quiet enough.

"What?" Kim looked confused before the Kimmunicator went off. "What's going on, Wade?"

"I couldn't get regain contact with Dobbs." Wade answered.

"What about a background check?" Kim asked seriously.

"Everything I found was classified." Wade answered before he brought a picture up. "This was the only thing I could get."

They raised their eyebrows at seeing the picture of an auburn man wearing glasses in a military suit.

"I don't get it." Danny muttered.

Kim agreed. "Yeah, why is Drakken in that body?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Drakken chuckled evilly as he made it pretty far into a military base, getting past the DNA scanners and retinal scanners.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"And to top it all off, there's tutoring, swim team, the yearbook committee." Kim said as they were at his house.

Danny kept silent, knowing that if he tried to talk he may end up shouting about him being dead.

But instead he called Wade. "Got the trace yet?"

"It's creepy when you do that before I call." Wade answered before smiling. "And yes, but the weird thing was the call came from the Middle of the Grand Canyon.

Kim and Danny gave each other weird looks.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Thanks for the lift, Baxter." Kim said as they were moving through the canyon on Donkey's.

A man with gray hair, wearing a cowboy getup chuckled. "My pleasure little lady, heh-heh-heh. It's the least I could do after ye helped Buttercup in her time of need." He said patting the Donkey he was riding.

"That emergency delivery of her foal-?"

"In the middle of a storm in a landslide." Danny deadpanned.

"Was no big." Kim continued like it was nothing. "I'd worry more about your Donkey."

The Donkey that Danny was riding was shivering.

Danny knew that it was because he was a Ghost and he was lucky that Rufus wasn't affected like other animals.

"Not like the little guy to be spooked." Baxter said curiously. "Even Buttercup is spooked of you and she was friendly to you last time."

"I'm curious too." Danny lied before Kim got off her Donkey.

"Here's where the signal is coming from." Kim said pointing to a shack.

"That's Drakken's lair?" Danny asked expecting his Ghost Sense to go off as he walked in with Kim and Danny lifted his leg as a scorpion moved past him. "Seems rundown to me. I mean there's way too much dust."

On hearing that, Kim stopped. "Dust?" She stopped in front of a small anvil. "Danny there's a clean edge around this."

Danny looked on curiously before taking out his sunglasses and putting them on to see people below them in many different levels. "Sneaky, sneaky. Ol' Blueberry has an underground lair this time-." He stopped at seeing a line of electricity going through the anvil and it went to a pipe nearby. "And I found the lever."

"What?" Kim asked as Danny pulled the pipe and the anvil came up to show an elevator. "Nice one."

"Wade upgraded these to see electric currents as well." Danny replied as they got in. "Really comes in handy."

After two seconds of being in the elevator, Danny's eye was twitching as Rufus covered his ears. "Who purposely installs elevator music?!"

"Drakken needs better taste in music." Kim agreed with him.

Then with a ding, the ride came to a stop as Danny and Kim moved stealthily through a row of tubs filled with liquid. "I have a sense of Deja-Vu."

"After fighting Drakken so many times, that's natural." Kim quipped before they saw a giant machine with three different helmets.

"If I was a betting man I would say that was the Brain-Switching Machine." Danny said with a smirk.

Kim gave a nod as they ran silently across the room, avoiding the cameras not noticing shapes following them.

"Help!" A voice cried out as Danny turned his glasses on to see a shape in the box.

"Over here." Danny said as he and Kim grabbed the sides of the box and opened it to show Dobbs in Drakken's body.

"Team Possible-**LOOK OUT!**" Dobb's shouted as they spun around to see Shego along with other henchmen.

"Rescue's over Kimmy." Shego said before giving Danny a look. "And I owe your boy toy a beating after last time."

Danny gulped remembering that he used his powers against Shego last time.

"Not happening, Shego." Kim said as Shego launched at her.

The henchmen came at Danny who smirked and turned his gloves on to slice through a Taser Staff as he kicked one back.

"Come and get some." Danny quipped as the henchmen backed up from the Saw Gloves.

Kim was ducking and dodging all of Shego's attacks. "So any new tricks, Kimmy?" Shego asked. "I'm sure that if your sidekick can get gadgets that show green energy you can too."

"What?" Kim looked confused as Shego kicked her back.

"So you didn't know?" Shego taunted before Dobbs tackled Shego away.

"That was for locking me in a crate, missy!" Dobbs said before Rufus ran up and bit the ropes off his hands. "Thanks little critter."

Rufus gave a salute before bounding back to Danny's pocket.

"Get them!" Shego shouted as Kim tackled her.

"Crap!" Danny was kicking henchmen after henchmen back using the Power Shoes, Saw Gloves and some intangibility that wouldn't be noticed, before one got a lucky strike and sent him flying into Shego and Kim, where they hit the brain machine and Rufus flew out of his pocket, landing on a button that turned it on.

All three of them spazzed out before the machine shut off.

"Uh my head." Danny muttered as Kim's body moved and he stopped at hearing a noise in his chest.

_Thump-thump._

"What?" Danny felt his arm to feel a pulse.

That was when he noticed he had red hair and was wearing a black mid-riff.

"Ow, Danny watch where you get thrown." Shego stood up shakily before seeing him. "Gah, you're me?!" Then she looked down. "I'm Shego?!"

Then Danny's eyes widened as Shego was stirring in his body. "We got to switch back!"

"No time!" Dobb's grabbed his-her-Kim's arm and took off.

"Wait!" Kim ran after them as Shego got up.

"Oh those-." Shego stopped as she saw her reflection. "I'm in this boy's body?!"

She stopped as her bottome half went intangible and she nearly fell through the floor. "What the?"

Then Shego noticed that there was no pulse or body temperature on this body.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Everyone in the Possible Family was staring in an awkward silence as Kim's body was eating with them along with Drakken and Shego's body.

They were told what was going on, but it was still too weird to comprehend.

"This sure is some might tasty chow, mam." Dobbs said with a grin, but it looked like Drakken grinning.

Mr. Possible sighed and put his fork down. "Sorry, but I can't handle the fact I'm sitting across from my daughter's arch-nemesis. It's just too weird."

"Dad." Kim said in Shego's body. "It's not really him just as I'm in this body."

"As a brain surgeon I'm having trouble comprehending this." Mrs. Possible said with a shake of her head.

"You're having trouble?!" Danny said with a look. "I didn't just swap bodies, I swapped genders! And a dagnerous mercenary is in my body committing who knows what crimes along with the gadgets that Wade made for me!"

Danny then stood up and nearly fell over from the extra weight on his... Chest.

"And how do girls handle this, no offense Kim but I keep nearly falling over!"

Kim just did a face palm at this situation before she paled. "The finals are tomorrow!"

Danny paled. "Hell no!" He said before stopping as he realized Jim and Tim were there. "Excuse my French, Mr. and Mrs. P. But we got to fix this before tomorrow!"

Mr. Possible chuckled a bit. "Man High School sure has changed since my day."

Jim smirked as he looked at Tim. "I want to switch bodies with you."

Now Tim looked confused. "Who would tell the difference?"

"That's the idea!" Jim replied with a grin.

After thinking about it, Tim mirrored his smirk. "Cool."

The Kimmunicator beeped and Danny sighed before coughing. "What's the sitch, Wade?" He asked in a perfect immitation of Kim surprising everyone.

"Alright, you did that a little too well." Wade said causing Danny to frown. "Give it to Kim."

Danny handed it to Kim. "Here ya go."

"What's going on?" Kim asked as Wade was trying to get used to talking to Shego's body.

"Something was stolen from Private Dobb's post." Wade answered causing Danny's eyes to widen.

"So that's what Drakken wanted with your body." Danny said in shock.

"Something was stolen." Wade continued. "Something huge and it was definately top-secret."

"Jumping Cat Fish!" Dobbs stood up. "The Neutronalizer!"

Then he realized everyone was looking at him.

"Sorry, y'all weren't supposed to hear about that." Dobbs said sheepishly.

"Is this one of those I'll tell you but I'm going to have to kill you deals?" Mr. Possible asked awkwardly playing with the food on his plate.

Dobbs coughed. "Well... Yes."

"And it gets worse." Wade got in again. "The lair is cleared out and everything is gone."

"Even the Brain Switch Machine?!" Danny asked grabbing the Kimmunicator. "Please tell me you're joking!"

Wade winced knowng the damage that Shego could cause in his body. "Wish I was, sorry."

"Great!" Danny sat down and his head hit the table with a thud.

"Watch it, that's my head!" Kim admonished.

"I just want my white haired body back." Danny said in a muffled tone.

Mr. Possible looked at his wife. "Am I the only one worried about the fact a teenage boy is in our daughter's body?"

Mrs. Possible chuckled at him. "It's Danny, he won't do anything."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I can't believe you let them steal my body." Drakken said as he was in the truck with Shego driving towards their new base. "I leave for two hours and everything goes to hell."

"They got my body too!" Shego said with a glare as her eyes glowed scaring Drakken a bit.

"But I'm suprised the Buffoon has powers." Drakken mused as they continued on. "And you got his gadgets as well, combine them with your mind and you're even deadlier than you were before-."

"Yeah I am, but I like my old body." Shego snapped at him causing him to cower. "And they will come back to us to get their bodies back, especially since Kimmy is in mine and her sidekick is in hers."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kim sighed. "Just try to find them." She said as she turned the Kimmunicator off. "Mom, Dad do you mind Mr. Dobb's staying here until we get this sorted out?"

"Not at all Kimmy." Mrs. Possible told her.

"Uh KP?" Danny brushed the hair out of his face. "How do you live with long hair?"

Rolling her eyes, Kim reached into the her backpack and pulled out a hair tie and tied the hair into a ponytail. "There."

"Thanks."

Then Kim frowned. "Oh man we have until tomorrow to teach you the routine."

"Un no." Danny shook his head. "I am not going into Cheerleading!" He said sternly.

"Nobody will know it's you." Kim protested. "It's the Regionals! Please!"

Danny went to say no, but Kim was doing the puppy dog pout.

Even if it looked weird to see Shego doing that, he caved.

"You are evil." Danny muttered with his arms crossed. "Pure evil."

Mr. and Mrs. Possible chuckled at the scene.

Then Danny's eyes widened. "Uh... I'll need help getting into the uniform."

Kim groaned as she realized that while Mr. Possible looked uncomfortable.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They were in Danny's backyard as Kim was showing him how ot move. "Alright, you just put your weight from your left leg then to this."

Danny tried only to nearly fall over.

"Come on, you have to practice." Kim said as Ron came out.

"Yo Bro you here-." He stopped at seeing Shego. "**GAH, BAD GUY!**"

"Bro, calm down!" Danny said as Ron looked in shock at hearing Danny's voice in Kim's body.

"Bro?" Ron stared before he busted out laughing and fell on his back.

"Oh screw you." Danny shouted at him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

That night, Danny dragged himself into his-Kim's room dead tired.

Kim herself was happy that he managed to get it down after two hours of practicing, considering he knew how to move since he helped Kim train in Gymnastics in Grade School, so she would have fun learning.

He forgot how exhausting it was to be alive.

Normally he would be bursting with joy about being alive.

Who get's a second chance like that?!

But not this way.

Not in his best friend's body.

Falling on the bed, Danny groaned before seeing Rufus on her table. "You staying the night too, Rufus?"

Rufus gave a nod before yawning and going to bed which Danny soon followed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kim muttered to herself as she looked through the clothes in her closet the next morning because she came to help Danny get ready. "No, no, no." She said as Danny picked out a pair of clothings. "They don't match."

"KP, I don't give a damn about matching clothes." Danny said as he was forced to put the black hoodie up. "I just want this to be over with."

"No you wear this-." Kim then paused. "Are you still wearing the mission gear?!"

"I am not changing!" Danny protested with his hands in the air. "I figured you would be happy that I didn't."

Kim sighed and handed him fresh clothes. "Here-."

"Uh, KP."

Looking over, Kim stopped to see Danny holding up the bra she passed him with a extremely red face. "A little help?"

Let it be known that it was the most awkward silence that the two have ever been through as Danny left for school.

"Keep your Kimmunicator on you at all times!" Kim told him since she couldn't go and they managed to explain what happened to Danny's parents so he was called out on a sick day.

"G-Got it."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

By the end of the day, Danny was hiding in the ventilation systems as people were looking all over for him, or should he say Kim.

Year Book Custimization, Painting a Banner, Tutoring and Bonnie saying she should do something about her hair and make-up.

And there were a few guys giving him looks that he never noticed Kim getting in his body.

'_How does she go through this everyday?!_' Danny thought in annoyance. '_And why does she have this many extra-curricular activities?!_'

Coming out of hiding, Danny was found by Tara.

"Come on, Kim!" Tara said pulling him. "It's time to get ready for the regionals!"

'_Somebody shoot me._' Danny thought.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kim was nervous as she sat in the stands in disguise while watching but she sighed in relief at how normal it was going before she saw Josh sitting next to Ron who was taking a break.

"Hey Ron, since when did Kim have her hair in a ponytail?" Josh asked thinking he would know, since his brother was Kim's friend.

"Oh she did it for the competition." Ron answered with a shrug, trying not to slip out that it was Danny.

"She look's nice."

'_Josh likes ponytails?_' Kim thought to herself.

After the competition, Danny gave Kim a nod before the Kimmunicator went off.

"Got him."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"A Timeshare Lair?" Danny asked as they were moving silently with Dobb's behind them. "Really?'

"Hold it." Dobbs said before they opened the door. "You really think this Drakken fellow will leave the back door open?"

"He always does." Kim remarked as it opened in time to see Drakken stomping around as they hid.

"This is why I wanted my body when delivering the Ultimatum." Drakken muttered to himself before they saw a stitched up puppet of him nearby.

"Seriously?" Kim asked as they didn't notice Danny's body come out of the ground behind them.

"Seriously Kimmy." Kim turned to be blasted back by green energy.

"KP!" Danny shouted as Drakken turned only to grin.

"Great and you brought my body!"

Kim stood up shakily before she focused and her fists ignited before disappearing.

"The best part about my powers, you have to focus to keep them on." Shego said with a smirk. "Unlike your sidekick's powers, he has to focus to keep them off."

"Wait, what?" Kim looked at Danny who coughed nervously.

That was when Shego turned invisible and punched Kim back.

"Hy ho!" Rufus jumped out and landed in Shego's hair pulling on the white locks.

"Hey, get off-." Shego stopped as Kim kicked her between the legs.

"**KP THAT'S MY BODY YOU'RE INJURING!**" Danny shouted while Drakken and Dobb's winced.

"Right now I don't care!" Kim said as she kicked a pained Shego in the face, knocking her out. "Now, what's this about you having powers?"

"The buffoon never told you?" Drakken laughed at that. "Oh you can't trust anyone these days."

"Explain later?" Danny tried as he ran towards the machine knocking Drakken away.

Rolling her eyes, Kim pulled Shego to the machine and her body before switching them back and she got there and swapped back with Shego.

"Ugh." Shego began to wake up before Danny used his energy beam to knock her out.

"Now start-."

"What about me?" Dobbs began causing Kim to sigh as they put him and pushed Drakken back and switched them before knocking him out.

"Now, start talking!" Kim said sternly.

Danny looked down before saying. "The Camp Wannaweep water mutated me."

He wanted to slap himself in the face for that lie.

"And you didn't get help?!" Kim asked in disbelief.

"I didn't mutate beyond the powers and I've been checking." Danny continued the lie. "All I got are invisibility and energy blasts! Nothing else."

With each lie he felt like slamming his head into the wall.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Because I was freaking out." Danny felt relief at saying the truth about that one.

"Freak-out!" Rufus repeated climbing onto his shoulder.

Dobbs sighed in relief. "Well thanks to you two little fellars I got me body back."

"No big." Kim said although she gave Danny a look.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny was silent as he was in his room.

Kim was trying to get used to the fact that he has powers.

It was mostly because Kim was hurt that he kept it a secret, even from her.

'_If this was how she reacted I'm glad I didn't say I was a Ghost._' Danny thought to himself sadly. '_But now I'm living in lies._'

**To Be Continued...**

** Alright, Kim now knows that Danny has powers, but he lied his way out of what he was. So right now he's digging himself a deeper hole as time goes on.**

** But Shego and Drakken know about his powers and how long Danny can keep the lie up will remain to be seen.**

** Now onto Reviews.**

** TheWhiteTitan: Thanks and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

** GuardianWitchDemiGhost: Thanks and I hope you continue to enjoy this story.**

** Ktteddy: Yes he will.**

** JP-Rider: Well, not exactly. But Danny did experience Kim's life.**

** 69: Thanks and hope you enjoy this update.**

** Jiopaba: Thanks, I'm happy I managed to mix the KP and DP villains pretty well.**

** Coldblue: Thanks I figured why not bring Undergrowth in this considering what Duff's first plan was. And I'm happy that I pulled Wade off pretty well... Typing him was tough. Now for your questions. 1) He will eventually but with everything that's going on he's been too busy to do so. 2) They will. 3) They've been doing well so far and in the next chapter I'll have them doing a spar with Frostbite. 4) Yes and yes. 5) ... I've been focusing on the other stories, sorry bout that. 6) Those are some cool ideas. 7) I think I have a plan for that. 8) Don't know. 9) Huh, cool. 10) Maybe both. 11) Yes. 12) Of course. 13) They will because even bad guys need someone to care about... That just sounds weird to say. 14) Yes. 15) Maybe... Yes.**

** Overlord Susanoo: Thanks and yes it was a pun. Figured it would work. They will be shocked to see that Sam is Chaos.**

** NightMaster000: Some of them. Yes she will and I'm grateful I managed to pull Lilo's character for the letter off well. Of course to Cobra Bubbles. Yes they will go through Reign Storm and Reality Trip someday. I plan to do them in order. And I'm happy you liked Tucker getting more spotlight in putting Du in his place.**

** Fantasy-Mania31: Thanks.**

** Now next time they will have to deal with an insane archeologist who seems to have an obsession with anything Simians. While Danny is still trying to keep Kim from finding out about the truth of his powers.**

** So see you in... Simian Strike... Or maybe the chapter will be different, who knows?**

** Spidey signing out.**


	11. Chapter 11: Ape Escape

_**Chapter 11: Ape Escape**_

"You had the chance to tell her and you lied?!" Wade asked as Danny was training with Frostbite again.

"Well excuse me for panicking!" Danny protested angrily. "That wasn't the way I intended for her to find out at all!"

"Peace." Frostbite sternly said. "What's done is done although I do agree with young Wade."

"I don't want to hear it." Danny muttered.

"Agree!"

"E tu, Rufus?" Danny looked at his companion who gave a grin.

Giving a sigh, Frostbite cracked his neck. "Alright, are you ready?" He asked forming an ice sword.

Danny focused and made a sword out of ecto energy before holding it backwards. "Bring it." He said getting into a stance.

Giving a smirk, Frostbite shot forward and Danny blocked his strike with the ecto sword before focusing ecto energy into his foot and kicking upwards shooting it out.

Leaning back to dodge the energy, Frostbite waved a hand and icicles shot at Danny who did a backflip to dodge them as he returned fire with his own icicles.

"You've learned quite a bit, Young One." Frostbite remarked as Danny ran at him, swinging the sword while Frostbite used his iced arm to block it. "Not many Ghosts can learn control as quickly as you did."

"I have motivation." Danny said with a cheeky grin before his eyes widened as Frostbite flipped him onto his back and he had a sword at his chest.

"Do you yield?"

Giving a grin, Danny sank into the ground before his hands came up and grabbed Frostbite by his feet, causing him to trip. "Nope."

Wade watched the fight as he drank some soda, still surprised by how much control Danny now has.

Twelve minutes passed before they stopped to rest and Wade blinked. "We got a hit on the site."

"I'll get KP." Danny said before looking at Frostbite. "Thanks for the spar."

"A pleasure, young one." Frostbite gave a nod. "We'll be having more soon."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kim sighed as she began to head home.

Tonight was Family Game Night and she was stuck with her cousin named Larry.

Larry was the one person in her family she couldn't stand.

"KP!" Danny ran towards her.

Kim kept walking.

A bit faster now.

It's been two days since the incident with Drakken and she hasn't really spoken with Danny after finding out that he lied for months about having powers.

If he told her, she would've helped him out, but he kept it a secret as if he didn't trust her.

"KP! Wait up!" Danny was catching up.

"What?" Kim said giving him a glare.

"... You're still upset about what you learned?"

"You think?" Kim asked turning to face him. "Danny you're my best friend and you've been lying to me for months."

Danny felt a flash of guilt because he was still lying.

"As much as I would love to have this conversation." Danny said causing Kim to scoff. "There's a hit on your website with a baby bald eagle in the Northwest Wild Life Preserve."

Kim paused at that, happy to have an excuse to avoid Family Game Night.

"And... I'm sorry." Danny said looking down. "I'm not going to make an excuse but I didn't want anyone to find out. Ron and my parents don't know either... I was afraid to tell anyone."

Taking a deep breath, Kim looked at Danny. "Look, I'm not happy about you hiding it, but I can look past it alright?"

Danny breathed a sigh of relief.

'_Tell her now._' He thought remembering that he was still hiding.

But as he opened his mouth what came out was. "So still partners?"

Kim gave a nod. "Come on, let's jet!"

As she ran off, Danny had the urge to scream profanities for not saying anything at that moment.

But as Danny caught up he blinked. "Since when did you keep your hair in a ponytail in school?"

"I used to wear my hair like this all the time in Middle School." Kim answered with a shrug. "I decided to do so again."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Been awhile since we've been Mountain Climbing." Danny remarked as he and Kim were scaling the sheer cliff. '_If I told her then I would've been able to fly._'

"It's a good activity." Kim said as the beeping from her watch grew louder. "The eagle is close by."

"How the hell does a baby bird get up this high?" Danny muttered as he looked down, nearly going dizzy. "Good thing Ron isn't here, he has major Acrophobia."

"I just wish the beeping wasn't annoying." Kim replied as it grew more rapid before they stopped at seeing a small crevice.

"Rufus, do your thing." Danny said as Rufus came out of his pocket and climbed up his shirt before going in there. "Do you see him?"

"Uh-huh, uh-huh!" Rufus poked his head out nodding. "See him."

"Great!" Danny said as Kim reached in there and pulled a white feathered baby bird out that had a metal bracelet on his leg and an injured wing. "But seriously, how did it get up here?"

"We can worry about that on the ground." Kim said as she put the bird in her pocket while Danny did the same to Rufus and they began to grappel down.

Looking back up, Danny's eyes widened when he saw the pin that Kim was using come out of the wall causing her to fall. "KP!"

Jumping off as he unbuckled the rope, Danny dived towards his friend in a panic as Kim was spinning around to reach her parachute cord.

But Danny managed to grab her before doing the same to his cord and they were gently going down.

"Thanks, but I had it." Kim said with a chuckle.

"True, but you would do the same if that happened to me." Danny replied as they landed on the ground where he let her go.

As they were landing, a red truck pulled up when a big black woman in a ranger uniform got out and looked at them with a stern expression.

"Uh hi?" Danny said because she intimidated him a bit.

"Here he is." Kim said gently pulling the bird out of her pocket. "Nice and safe."

The park ranger's expression turned to one of kind relief. "You both saved a life, Team Possible."

"It's what we do." Kim said as her Kimmunicator went off and she grabbed it. "Hey Wade-Dad?!"

"Kimmy, do you know what day it is?" Mr. Possible asked with a stern expression.

"Isn't it Wednesday?" Danny asked looking over her shoulder. "Hi Mr. Possible."

"Hello Danny." Mr. Possible gave a nod, relieved that whatever problem they had during the body switch incident was worked out because Kim was tweaked at Danny and wouldn't say why to him or her mother.

Kim frowned in thought before her eyes widened. "Family Game Night!" She said in shock.

Danny resisted the urge to roll his eyes at how she was pretending not to know.

"Yes and you're missing out."

That was when the Park Ranger came to Kim's rescue. "You should be very proud of your daughter sir, she saved a life today."

On hearing that, Mr. Possible looked torn between saying he was proud or giver her a stern talking to for missing Family Game Night before he sighed. "I always am." He said before smiling. "I'll break the news to your Cousin Larry."

"Tell him I feel really terrible." Kim said looking convincing.

"I know you do, bye." Mr. Possible hung up as Kim did a fist pump.

"Yes! Better luck next time, Cuz!"

"Cousin's a loser?" The Park Ranger asked.

"Totally creepy." Kim agreed.

"Now that's just wrong." Danny remarked as the Park Ranger left. "What is your issue with Larry anyways? You've been complaining about him since I met you."

"Well do you have all night?" Kim asked as they walked off.

Thinking she was exaggerating, Danny gave a nod. "Sure."

"Well it all started when we were three and June brought Cousin Larry over for a play date."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Turns out when Kim asked all night, she meant all night!

Danny swore he went to bed to still hear her and he woke up to have her complain about him from where she left off.

It was unnatural.

She was still going on while pulling a book out of her locker.

"And he goes to these creepy conventions that have people dress up in costume-."

"Conventions? You mean Comic-Con?" Danny asked curiously. "I always liked going to one."

"He goes to one every week." Kim said in an annoyed tone.

Now Danny looked stupified. "Alright, even I don't like Comic-Con that much."

"And don't even get me started on this game called Fortress-."

"Ron loves that game." Danny pointed out. "If it was D.O.O.M I would understand."

"He's just like you when you talk about D.O.O.M." Kim deadpanned.

"Hey Kim! Danny!" Wade said walking up to them.

"Hi Wade." Kim said before looking at Danny. "And then-."

That was when they both paused and spun around to see Wade with a smile.

"Wade?" Kim began.

Danny continued. "Live?"

"In person?!" They both said at the same time.

"Jynx." Kim said.

"Damnit." Danny muttered, but he was happy that she wasn't mad at him anymore.

"Wait, this is Wade?" Ron said walking up. "Dude I've heard about your inventions, they're so badical!"

"Thanks, Ron!" Wade said as he held up a hand for a high-five which Ron accepted only for it to go right through him.

"Aah! Wade's a Ghost!" Ron screamed in horror as some pain flashed across Danny's face at that reaction before Ron jumped into his arms. "Wade's a Ghost!"

Everyone looked to see the two of them pulling something in Scooby-Doo before Danny just dropped Ron at that point.

"Ron, I'm not a Ghost." Wade said while wincing, knowing that this wasn't helping with Danny's self-confidence.

"Don't play me specter!" Ron said with narrowed eyes.

"Ron, there's no such thing as Ghosts." Kim dismissed as Danny tried not to wince again. "He's obviously a hologram."

"Precisely." Wade said before he disappeared and the computer in Kim's locker turned on. "The technology is incredible, you can be in two different places at once... Although there are a few bugs to work out."

"Anyways I've got a hit on the site from a Lord Monty Fiske!"

"The Archaeologist?" Kim asked as Ron sighed.

"See you, Bro." Ron said as he left.

Danny blinked, wondering what his problem was before his eyes widened because he promised to go to Bueno's Nachos with him that day.

Rufus realized this and groaned at missing the chance at cheese nachos.

"He discovered the site of a rare artifact, but he needs your help to get it." Wade said as the paper printed.

"Cambodia?" Danny asked before grinning. "I think I know a guy."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Thanks for the lift, Colonel." Danny said with a grin.

"After how you managed to hack into the enemy database to get our enemies plan, it's an honor and a privelage."

"I couldn't have done it without Tucker." Danny said with a grin that he was thanked for something for once.

"You ready to jump?" Kim asked as she had her parachute.

"You know it!" Danny said with a grin as they jumped out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Again with the machete?" Kim deadpanned as they were moving through a jungle.

"Say what you will." Danny said cutting a path. "It comes in handy."

Then he grinned as he climbed up a tree.

"What are you doing?" Kim asked with her arms crossed.

"I always wanted to try this!" Danny grabbed a vine and swung, doing a Tarzan yell.

Shaking her head in amusement, Kim's eyes widened. "Watch out for that-!" _SLAM!_ She winced before finishing. "Tree."

Danny slid off the tree in pain. "I regret nothing." He got out in pain.

Helping him up, Kim stopped. "Look, a monkey temple!"

Looking over, Danny chuckled as he saw stone carvings of Monkeys on a temple. "Man I wish I could see Ron's face at this."

"Kim Possible, I presume?" A dark haired thirty year old man walked forward wearing a green outfit and black gloves before gesturing to a short, round man who was holding an umbrella. "This is my valet, Bates."

"This is my friend, Danny." Kim said gesturing to the Ghost Boy.

"Nice to meet you, Lord Fiske." Danny bowed his head in respect.

"And you as well, Mr. Stoppable." Mr. Fiske said as they began to walk towards the temple. "It's a piece of art is it not?"

"It's something alright." Danny said with a smile. "I love seeing places like this."

"So Lord Fiske, what are we here for?" Kim asked before Mr. Fiske pulled out a map that showed four monkey statues placed in a specific way and some light in the middle. "What's that?"

"An artifact called the Jade Monkey." Mr. Fiske explained as they entered the temple. "The locals believed that placing this statue with three others will generate mystical monkey power... All utter nonsense."

"No offense Lord Fiske, but utter nonsense seems to become real whenever we're involved with something." Danny deadpanned before looking at Kim. "Like with DNAmy where I got fused with Rufus?"

"Or Gill at Camp Wannaweep." Kim continued.

"And let's not forget Duff Killigan teaming up with a psycho plant." Danny snorted.

Mr. Fiske had a weird look at all the references.

"So we just go in, grab it and leave-?" Danny began as he walked in only for a trap door to open underneath him and he fell in. "**FUUUUUUUUUDDDDDDDGGGGGGGGEEEEE!**"

"Did he just shout Fudge?" Bates asked with an arched eyebrow.

"He probably decided not to say what he was actually thinking in front of Lord Fiske." Kim responded.

"You seem relaxed considering your friend most likely died." Mr. Fiske said looking at her.

"Oh Danny's alright." Kim waved that off, knowing that he was most likely halfway done by now.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Landing on his butt, Danny stood up and rubbed it in pain.

"I should've known there were traps." Danny muttered as he saw he was boxed in. "If I learned anything from Indiana Jones movies it's that-."

The walls began to close in on him.

"... You know what? Screw it!" Danny flew upwards as it closed before fire shot out of a statue at him and he twisted out of his way. "Whoa!" Ducking another flame he did a sideflip before doing a matrix move as he slid underneath another blast.

Grinning as he made it to the end, Danny stopped as he smelled something cooking. "What-?" He looked down to see his butt on fire. "Gah! I already took enough abuse down there-!" He fell out of an alcove towards some spikes before floating in midair. "Thank God I can fly." He muttered shooting ice at his butt to smother out the flames.

Landing on the ground away from the spikes, Danny grinned as he saw the Jade Monkey and he went to grab it before frowning.

"Wait a minute..." He looked at it before measuring it with his hands.

Looking around he used his ecto energy to break a spike off and held it as he approached the Jade Monkey.

'_Now I really feel like Indiana Jones._' He thought as he slowly wrapped his hands around it and quickly swapped the Jade Monkey with the spike.

Giving a grin as nothing happened, Danny turned only to hear a click and he turned back to see the podium going into the ground.

"Fuck me." Danny muttered before seeing three boulders coming at him. "Fuck me sideways!"

Taking off running, Danny saw the door closing.

"No-!" Then Danny did a face palm. "Duh, Ghost Powers!"

Focusing, he turned intangible and went through the door as the boulders slammed into it.

"Once again I narrowly cheated death." Danny quipped turning tangible before walking around the corner to find himself at the entrance. "One Jade Monkey for delivery."

"I shall make sure that the Museum recognizes your heroic efforts." Mr. Fiske said as Danny handed him the statue.

"Like KP says, it's no big."

"Uh, what happened to your pants?" Kim asked seeing a scorch mark on his butt.

"Statues that shoot fire." Danny deadpanned.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

That night, Kim and Danny were in the sleeping bags they brought near the fire while Lord Fiske and Bates were in their own tents.

"Here Rufus." Danny said pulling out a bag of cheese. "I know we couldn't make Buenos Nachos tonight with Ron, so enjoy your cheese!"

"Cheese!" Rufus cheered as he opened the bag.

"You bummed about breaking your promise to Ron?" Kim asked looking at him.

"Yeah..." Danny looked down wondering if he should mention that he had more abilities. "I-... I just don't know how he would react to-... What you found out." He said remembering they were near the tents.

He lit up his hands into a ball of energy and rolled it around.

"That looks pretty cool." Kim said not knowing he could do that with his green energy.

"Yeah, once I learned how to control it." Danny said with a smile that he wasn't hiding part of it from Kim anymore before he let the energy disappear.

Looking over, he saw Kim look up at the sky and with her hair pulled back he had to admit she was pretty.

Then he realized what he was thinking and rapidly shook his head.

'_No, bad thoughts!_' Danny told himself. '_She's like a sister to me!_'

Then he looked back towards the tent and frowned. "Am I the only one getting a bad vibe from Mr. Fiske?"

"He's a respected archaeologist and he has a royal title." Kim said looking at him.

"Please, give me a few minutes to give Tucker the info and we both could have royal titles in a day at most." Danny scoffed.

Kim yawned as she laid down. "Just go to sleep."

Turning to lay down himself, Danny stopped at seeing a hooded ninja exit the tent with the Jade Monkey. "**OI!**" He shouted causing Kim to get up to glare at him before seeing the Ninja. "Get your hands off that statue!"

Kim jumped out of her sleeping bag and lunged at the Ninja who was actually holding her off while his hand was occupied.

"Oi, Ninja!" Danny shot an ecto blast, surprising the Ninja as he ducked before kicking Kim into him. "Ow!"

"Sorry." Kim jumped back up and kicked the statue out of his hand. "Danny!"

"Got it!" Danny grabbed it before turning invisible.

The Ninja narrowed his eyes as he managed to duck and weave his way through Kim's attacks before kicking dust up to see Danny's silhouette to where he punched Danny back and grabbed the statue.

"Man this guy is good." Danny muttered before the Ninja threw down a smokebomb and disappeared.

"This is terrible." Kim muttered as the smoke cleared.

"What's all this then?" Mr. Fiske asked as he came out.

"Somebody stole the Jaded Monkey." Kim said in an apologetic tone.

"How shockingly awful." Mr. Fiske said in surprise.

"Yes awfully shocking, sir." Bates said with him.

"Word of our discovery must've gotten out." Mr. Fiske clenched his fist. "Oh rot, if only your bravery was not wasted."

Kim looked determined to find the ninja while Danny narrowed his eyes.

He's told enough lies the last few months to see through a crappy one.

Then he blinked

'_Man that's just sad._' He thought about how he could see through one.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny sipped some coffee before seeing Ron come out of his room. "Hey Bro, how was Buenos?"

"Didn't go." Ron answered getting a bowl of cereal.

"What?" Danny looked shocked. "Since when do you not go to Buenos?"

"Dude do you even remember what last night was?" Ron asked giving him a look.

Danny blinked and thought about it.

"It was the day that Buenos opened and we always went there together." Ron answered looking sad. "You always made it, but this last time you didn't."

Danny winced, knowing how important Buenos was and besides Soccer he hasn't hung out with Ron that much since Camp Wannaweep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kim walked into the kitchen as Mr. Possible was reading the paper and Mrs. Possible was cooking at the stove. "Morning Kimmy, how was Cambodia?" Mr. Possible asked with a grin.

"Mixed results." Kim answered sitting down. "Good news is that Danny managed to retrieve a jaded artifact from a booby-trapped temple. Bad News is that some hooded ninja stole it."

"Just like those damned ninjas." Mr. Possible remarked before grinning. "Guess what?"

"I give up." Kim said taking a sip of juice.

"Your cousin Larry felt so bad that you missed Family Game Night that Aunt June invited us all over this Saturday."

Kim spat out the juice at hearing that, drawing weird looks from her parents. "I-I wouldn't want to impose." She said coughing since the juice went down the wrong pipe.

"Well June says that Larry never has friends over." Mr. Possible said with a grin.

'_I wonder why._' Kim sarcastically thought to herself as the twins came in.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ugh, this Saturday is going to be Night of the Living Larry." Kim remarked as she and Danny were at Nasty Burger before she noticed that Danny wasn't listening. "You there?"

"Sorry KP, I'm trying to think of a way to reconnect with Ron." Danny explained with a sheepish grin. "But it can't be that bad-."

"Can't be that bad?!" Kim gave him an incredulous look.

"Nope!" Rufus said eating a fry.

"Look, so what if your cousin is what you call not cool?" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow. "He's still your cousin just like how Ron is my brother even if he likes Fortress as well."

Any further comments were cut off by the Kimmunicator going off. "Go Wade."

"I did some more research on the Jaded Monkey." Wade answered.

"Alright, what do you have?" Kim asked curiously.

"The Jaded Monkey had four temples guarded by people who use Monkey Kung-Fu and each temple had an artifact."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Kim had a weird look. "Monkey Kung-Fu?"

"Legend says that when these four artifacts are brought together they grant mystical monkey power!" Wade answered as Danny scoffed.

"As if."

"Says the kid with powers himself?"

Kim went to ask a question before she stopped. "Wait a minute! Wade knows as well?!"

"He caught me on a street camera." Danny lied through his teeth. "And he confronted me about it."

"Danny swore me to secrecy." Wade helped. "Sorry."

Kim looked a little annoyed that Wade knew before her, but she got back on track.

"Maybe the thief believes the legend."

"Meh, compared to what we usually face, that's actually pretty tamed." Danny said after thinking about it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"My lord, I'm beginning to wonder if it was a mistake to call in Kim Possible." Bates said as he was bringing a plate that held a glass and an urn of tea to Montey Fiske.

"Nonsense, all is going according to plan." Mr. Fiske waved off before frowning. "Although the Stoppable boy having powers was the last thing I expected, but he did retrieve the artifact."

"You could've easily evaded those booby traps-." Bates began only to trip on the rug and the dishes were sent flying.

Moving quickly, Fiske grabbed the urn with his foot while his other two hands grabbed a glass and a plate.

"And risk injuring these hands?" He asked showing that his feet were hands as well like a monkey. "Besides, by masquerading as the Ninja, I've thrown suspicion off of me."

"You know best of course, my lord." Bates said, used to seeing Fiskes hands as he pulled on a candle stick to show a secret passage behind the fireplace.

"And now destiny awaits." Fiske said as he entered the hidden room and began to change to a black kung-fu uniform. "For at last I have all four monkeys."

As he laughed, Bates looked at one of the jaded monkeys.

"Stunning." He said with a weird look.

"It is magnificent." Fiske said with a nod. "And now Mystical Monkey Powers will be mine!"

"You mean that figuratively, my lord?" Bates asked in confusion.

"What's that?" Fiske looked at his old friend.

"Well to believe that old myth would be crazy."

"Crazy you say? Like how crazy it is to spend my entire Family Fortune on gradual genetic mutation?" Fiske asked as he gestured to himself. "And dangerous experimental surgery?" He began to beat his chest like an ape. "Like it was crazy to become a Man-Monkey that violates every law of nature and science?!"

Bates barely blinked at that.

Fiske coughed and admitted. "It's a tad bit unconventional." Then he looked back at Bates. "Now, put the Magic Monkey in place."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Well the only one who is the most knowledgeable about all things Simian is Montey Fiske." Wade said slurping a drink.

"We helped him, he'll help us." Kim gave a nod. "We'll speak to him this weekend-."

"Actually you won't be able to." Danny responded with a look. "Remember Saturday?"

Kim groaned at forgetting that.

"Can't you flake?"

"No, all flaking options denied." Kim answered.

"May I make a suggestion?" They turned to see... Kim? "Send me!"

"... Seriously Wade?" Danny asked with his eye twitching as he saw what Wade was suggesting. "All they have to do is walk through her and cover blown."

"True." Wade conceded.

"Look, I'll talk to Mr. Fiske about this." Danny promised with a grin. "When I get information on the bad guy I'll tell you and we'll go after him on Sunday, deal?"

"You sure you want to do this yourself?" Kim asked with an arched eyebrow.

"KP, I won't be by myself." Danny said getting up. "I'll have Rufus and Wade with me... Maybe I can invite Ron, if anything I can work on breaking him out of his Monkey Phobia."

"Sounds like a plan." Wade said signing off.

"Good luck." Kim said as Danny left before groaning. "Now to prepare for Larry."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Bro?" Danny entered the house to see Ron watching a re-run of Johnny Bravo. "Hey Bro, you up for some travelling?"

"What?" Ron paused the show. "Travelling?"

"Yeah, to speak with an archaeologist named Monty Fiske." Danny responded leaving out his field of study. "KP's going to be stuck in Family Game Night and I figured we could hang out on this one?"

"I don't know." Ron said looking down.

Danny decided the ultimatum. "I'll buy you some Buenos before we leave."

"Deal!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Bro, this is a creepy castle." Ron remarked as they began walking towards it while eating his Burrito.

It was his fifth one.

"Wannaweep was scarier." Danny responded causing Ron to agree.

"True." Then Ron grinned. "And I get to see first hand what you and Kim go through."

'It's just a talk.' Danny thought as he rang the doorbell and Mr. Bates opened up only for his eyes to widen.

"Mr. Stoppable- and who's this?"

"Sorry to bother you but we needed to ask Lord Fiske an important question regarding the Jaded Monkey-." Ron froze on hearing that. "And this is my older brother Ron-."

"**MONKEY?!**" Ron gave Danny an accusing glare. "You didn't say anything about Monkey's bro! They're bad road!"

"Ron, it's just a statue and it's not even here." Danny said not missing how Bates looked a bit nervous. "Plus this is a good chance to get you over your Monkey Phobia."

"I'm out of here-." Ron went to run off when Danny grabbed the back of his shirt.

"If you stay I promise to buy more Buenos back home."

Ron paused and contemplated that.

"I shall announce your presence." Bates said before anything else could be added.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kim was resisting the urge to beat her head against a wall at listening to Larry who was brown haired, wearing glasses and a white shirt. "This is Orthar you ma recognize him from Return to Los."

"Oh I do." Kim said trying not to twitch her eye.

"Well we can stop role playing and go straight to Fortress." Larry offered turning his computer on. "I can cheat code us to Level 9."

Kim was now thinking if she could get away with strangling him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ron swallowed nervously as he saw Monkey Paintings all around. "Bro this is messed up."

"You act as if they'll come alive." Danny said with a chuckle before seeing Monty Fiske waiting patiently.

"Ah Daniel Stoppable, the one who retrieved the Jaded Monkey-." Ron shivered. "What's with him?"

"Sorry, my brother Ron has a Monkey Phobia that I'm trying to break." Danny answered.

"Oh really?" Fiske had a mischievous look and got in Ron's face. "Monkey! Monkey! Monkay!"

Ron screamed and hid behind Danny.

"Alright that was messed up." Danny muttered before looking at Fiske. "Now do you mind answering a few questions-?"

"So you know all about my obsession with Tai-Shing-Pek-Kwar?" Mr. Fiske asked in a dangerous tone.

Danny blinked. "I don't even know what that means, all I wanted to ask was who you thought would steal the Jaded Monkey."

"Oh you're playing stupid, I see." Fiske glared at them. "Tai-Shing-Pek-Kwar! Monkey Kung-Fu!"

"I'm still not follo-." Then Danny's eyes shone in recognition. "You're the hooded Ninja?!"

"I knew that you knew!" Fiske opened a secret passageway and walked down there-... Like a monkey.

"Walks like a monkey, bad road." Ron muttered shivering as Danny pulled him down there. "Sick and wrong."

"Did you know that I spent the family fortune to get these?!" Fiske took his gloves and shoes off to show the genetic enhancements.

"Okay that is an obsession." Danny commented while Ron was on the verge of a breakdown.

"Man monkey. Man monkey." Ron screamed. "**HE'S A MAN MONKEY!**"

Then they looked to see the statues shooting beams at Fiske as he was surrounded by energy and lifted into the air.

He was laughing and he sounded like some sort of evil monkey.

"Bow to my power." Fiske said landing on his feet. "I. Am. **MONKEY FIST!**"

"**GAH!**" Ron screamed in horror.

Narrowing his eyes, Danny turned his Saw Gloves on and got in front of his brother.

"So now you know my secret." Monkey Fist narrowed his eyes. "Prepare to die."

'_You're too late for that one._' Danny mentally quipped. "Ron call Wade-!"

He was interrupted by a kick to the chest right into the wall.

"Ugh." '_Stronger than he looks._' Danny looked up to be kicked across the room. '_I need to use my powers._'

Focusing he turned invisible.

"Bro?!" Ron looked surprised to see him gone.

"Ah this trick again-." Fist was stopped as his face jerked in a direction from being punched before he crouched from a blow to his stomach.

Narrowing his eyes, Fist's foot grabbed the next punch and threw him into Ron, knocking him into the altar of the Monkey Statues and Rufus flew out of Danny's pocket with Ron.

"**NO!**" Fist realized his mistake as the beams surrounded Ron.

"**RON!**" Danny shouted before glaring at Fist as he shot an ecto beam.

Fist moved and reared his fist back.

Turning intangible, Danny was shocked when Fist managed to punch him in the face as he was knocked back.

'_Intangibility doesn't work against Mystical Monkey Powers?_' Danny thought before grimacing at how weird his thought was.

"Now perish-." Fist was kicked back by Ron who got into a monkey pose.

"Don't think so!" Ron said looking scared.

Fist shook his head and glared. "Mystical Monkey Powers are reserved for me and me alone!"

"Well considering how I have them, which by the way is sick and wrong." Ron said before doing a back flip. "I disagree!"

Fist roared in fury as he came at Ron only for Rufus to jump up and kick his hand, surprising him for Ron to do a spinning kick.

Danny just stared in disbelief.

His cousin who hasn't been in any danger or had any training was moving like Bruce Lee now.

Now Ron was on the rafters and ducking a kick before sliding between his legs and doing a backflip to dodge a spinning punch as he threw his own punch, but Fist blocked it.

"You are a novice compared to me!" Fist shouted in anger.

Bates was about to go help his master when Danny got in front of him. "I don't think so." Danny said his eyes glowing before ecto energy shot out of them sending him flying.

"Ooh, pain."

Danny blinked as he rubbed his eyes. "Alright that was new."

"Bro, search and destroy!" Danny grinned at hearing that as he shot ecto energy at the statues, breaking them.

"**NO!**" Fist shouted before he realized nothing happened. "Well what do you know, Mystical Monkey Powers are still mine-."

Ron's foot his his soft spot.

Fist's eyes widened in agony before Ron broke free and did a front flip kick to the face, knocking him out.

"Damn." Danny looked impressed. "Bro you've got some serious moves."

"And so do you." Ron said with a grin. "How did you do that green stuff."

"Uh... Camp Wannaweep Water did mutate me a bit." Danny lied that way it would collaborate with the one he told Kim.

"Wait, then why didn't it mutate me?" Ron asked in confusion.

"Probably because I got scratched underwater and it went in through my blood." Danny lied again.

Then the Kimmunicator went off and Danny answered it to see Kim.

"Danny, Fiske is the hooded Ninja-." She stopped when Danny turned the Kimmunicator to show the unconscious Monkey Fist.

"Already figured that out."

"Wow, your powers do come in handy." Kim remarked.

"Actually it was all my bro here." Danny threw an arm around Ron's shoulder. "Meet someone who now officially has Mystical Monkey Powers."

"Again, sick and wrong." Ron piped up.

"Dude, you just kicked a bad guy in the face." Danny commented dryly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Wait, what?" Danny asked as he ate at Buenos with Ron.

"Can I please join the team?" Ron asked with his hands clasped. "That was badical how we managed to fight a bad guy!"

"I don't know." Danny said not sure how this would affect the teamwork that Kim and him had.

"Please? Mystical Monkey Powers should come in handy!" Ron pleaded.

"... I'll run the idea by KP." Danny promised as he ate a nacho.

"Booyah!"

"No promises!"

"Oh come on, Bro!"

**To Be Continued...**

** Alright, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to keep them up. But now Ron will be joining Team Possible from now on. He has Mystical Monkey Powers that weren't taken away.**

** Oh and if someone says that I had Kim let go the lie too easily, it's simple.**

** She's willing to give a second chance to Danny.**

** But it will make more drama when the actual reveal comes.**

** Now onto the reviews.**

** GuardianWitchDemiGhost: Thanks and so true about digging one's own grave.**

** Coldblue: Yeah I'm happy I managed to pull off an update like that. Oh and I hope you liked the subtle hint of Danny looking at Kim in a certain way in this chapter. Now for the questions. 1) They will but it will be subtle ones. 2) Eventually and yes the GIW will come in guns ablazing. 3) No they don't, it will lead to a bigger shock when they find out. 4) Oh she will. 5) I believe this chapter answered your question. 6) A little later, Ultimate Dark Knight is practice for it as well as an idea that's been in my head for years but I didn't try to type it until recently. 7) Yes, they will. 8) Yes. 9) Yes he will. 10) Of course. 11) Yes they will. 12) Yes. 13) Now that's a secret. 14) Soon you will. 15) Maybe.**

** TheWhiteTitan: Thanks, I'm happy I made a good chapter.**

** NightMaster000: Well the five month timeskip was to move things to the soccer regionals since the Cheerleading ones were there as well. What Drakken and Shego will do will be revealed in time. A few more Canon KP episodes. I'm happy you liked the humor. And good thought for characters trying to reach out to future Dan and Lilo. As for anyone regaining their memories, maybe.**

** Justus80: Maybe.**

** Kaddy16: Huh so true and I'm happy you liked this chapter.**

** TJMARC19: Thanks, I'm happy you enjoyed what I did in this.**

** KeyBladeSamurai: Actually I chose Ape Escape for some humor... I found my old game of that and on getting memories of that game, I figured it would make a good chapter name.**

** Overlord Susanoo: Well... The way I see it is that powers are really more of a curse than anything else. Sure they're cool and all but these powers all have drawbacks to them. Like the saying there's always a price?**

** JP-Rider: Yes, yes he is.**

** DarkRaptor4: Thanks and I hope you keep enjoying the story.**

** Jiopaba: ... You know I'm more surprised at the fact that it took this long for someone to give a review like this on any of my stories. I can see your point and here are the reasons. For the cheerleaders not being at the soccer game, I thought they were only in football, that's the way it worked at my school and I played some... The audience? I flaked on that because I rushed, so that was my bad right there, I'll try to correct that one thanks for the heads up on that. And as for him lying? It's a different thing from telling someone you have powers to telling someone you're dead. He panicked, anyone would in his shoes. And Danny doesn't know that Kim would accept that even if it is obvious so it scares him.**

** Alright, Spidey signing out!**


End file.
